INSPIRATION (Infinite)
by Myka Reien
Summary: [END]/[PART 10] IS UP!/Karena inspirasi yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari keheningan, tapi dari orang lain. Itulah alasan kenapa ada kalimat 'Temukan inspirasi dan jadilah inspirator'. Dan inspirasiku adalah KAU./MyungJong. GyuHyun. DongYa. Sungyeol/GS/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. P01

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 1]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana rapat siang itu sangat tenang, di tengah-tengah ruangan yang gelap, suara yang terdengar hanya berasal dari satu orang pembicara yang sedang menjelaskan tentang gambaran umum denah panggung, lighting, audio, dan konsep konser yang tersaji dalam desain sederhana di LCD putih yang menempel di dinding. Anggota rapat yang lain mendengarkan dengan serius sambil sesekali mencorat-coret note mereka, membuat catatan-catatan penting, lalu kembali fokus pada layar LCD yang menampilkan gambaran kasar dari konser yang akan diselenggarakan 1 bulan ke depan.

"Jadi seperti itulah konsep konser amal kita kali ini. Karena ini konser amal, jadi jangan terlalu mengharapkan keuntungan. Semua yang kita lakukan dalam konser ini adalah untuk membantu orang lain dan bukan mencari keuntungan untuk diri kita sendiri. Keuntungan dan kepuasan diri itu carilah di setiap senyuman dan kegembiraan penonton setelah selesai menonton konser ini nanti. Setuju?" tanya moderator rapat.

"Ne!" jawab anggota diskusi serempak.

"Ah, jangan lupakan soal tema kita kali ini. Karena target konser ini adalah anak jalanan dan orang-orang penyandang cacat, jadi sebisa mungkin tonjolkan tema inspirasi yang sudah kita sepakati. Sebuah inspirasi yang akan membuat mereka bisa lebih bersemangat menjalani hidup dan bergairah menaklukan tantangan. Gunakan kekuatan konsep dan desain kalian untuk meningkatkan semangat dan memotivasi para penonton."

"Ne!"

"Baiklah, rapat untuk hari ini cukup. 5 hari lagi kita berkumpul untuk membahas presentasi dari masing-masing divisi. Terima kasih," tutup moderator bersamaan dengan lampu ruangan dinyalakan.

Lenguhan lega terdengar memenuhi ruang rapat menyiratkan rasa bebas dari aura tegang dan serius yang diciptakan selama forum diskusi barusan. Beberapa orang bahkan menggeliatkan badan dan meletakkan kepala mereka ke permukaan meja, sejenak melepaskan beban sebelum nanti kembali mengambilnya dan memikulnya di atas pundak.

Seorang namja dari kursi paling ujung berdiri dengan cepat dan langsung tergoboh-goboh mendekati seorang rekannya yang masih duduk meletakkan kepala dengan lesu di atas meja.

"Myungsoo-ya, ayo bekerja bersama," ajak Dongwoo ceria.

"Bekerja apa?" tanya Myungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Proyek ini. Ayo kita kerjakan bersama-sama," jawab Dongwoo yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal lighting panggung itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Divisi kita sama sekali berbeda, Hyung," ujar Myungsoo seraya menegakkan punggungnya lalu menggeliatkan badan hingga terdengar suara sendi tulang yang beradu satu dengan yang lain.

"Tapi kita masih satu konsep. Lighting harus sesuai dengan yang diilustrasikan di poster," bujuk Dongwoo.

"Hyung, kau cuma ingin mencari teman begadang di studio 'kan?" balas Myungsoo yang merupakan bagian dari divisi desain khusus poster.

Dongwoo langsung nyengir lebar begitu niat aslinya ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Lee Sungyeol saja? Bukannya dia masuk divisi audio juga kali ini?" tanya Myungsoo heran.

"Yeoja itu berubah jadi monster kalau sudah memegang controller. Dia selalu berteriak padaku. Lampunya kurang pas-lah, kurang teranglah, salah warnalah, inilah, itulah. Aku benar-benar frustasi kalau bersama dia! Aigoo~ bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja punya karakter menyaingi preman seperti itu. Dia benar-benar ular yang beracun," curhat Dongwoo kesal sambil memanyun-manyunkan mulut.

"Kh." Myungsoo menyeringai. "Hyung, apa kau ada di tempat bisa mengkritik orang seperti itu? Ingatlah Hoya Noona. Kau pikir sifatnya lebih baik daripada Lee Sungyeol? Ckckck."

Dongwoo terdiam. "Benar juga. Mereka sama saja," cetusnya membuat Myungsoo nyaris tertawa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa kita jadi membahas itu. Myungsoo-ya, 'ku mohon temani aku. Aku benar-benar akan bisa menyelesaikan lighting ini dengan baik kalau bersamamu." Dongwoo kembali merengek.

"Kalau aku yang bersamamu, aku yang lebih frustasi. Di studio gelap dengan lampu kedap-kedip seperti itu, kau pikir aku bisa menggambar dengan baik?" balas Myungsoo telak.

"Myungsoo-ya...ayolah, 'ku mohon...jebal..." rengek Dongwoo sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Dongsaeng-nya.

Belum sempat Myungsoo menjawab, sebuah suara kecil memekik memanggil nama Dongwoo.

"Dongwoo Oppa, ayo ke studio! Jang Dongwoo!" seru Sungyeol dari arah pintu ruang rapat.

"Tuh, kau sudah dicari partner-mu," tuding Myungsoo.

Mulut Dongwoo meruncing, kedua alisnya turun seketika.

"Myungsoo, jebal..." dia masih mencoba membujuk sampai titik darah penghabisan, namun Sungyeol sudah lebih dulu meraih leher belakang bajunya dan menyeretnya keluar seperti seekor anjing.

"Palli kajja, Oppa," ujar yeoja bertubuh tinggi seperti model itu tanpa melihat ekspresi memelas Dongwoo yang membuat Myungsoo kembali menahan tawa.

"Myungsoo-ya, kau mau mengerjakan desain dimana? Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan sama-sama?" tanya seorang namja bermata sipit nyaris terpejam sambil mendekati Myungsoo.

"Aku mau mengerjakannya di rumah saja, Hyung," jawab Myungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Sunggyu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita bertukar file lewat email saja, biar bagaimanapun kita harus menyamakan esensi poster dan background. Tapi, apa kau sudah punya gambaran soal tema kali ini?" ujar Sunggyu yang bekerja di divisi yang sama dengan Myungsoo, hanya saja dia khusus di bagian desain visual background panggung.

"Inspirasi..." Myungsoo menggumam. "Inspirasi di sini, yang dimaksud adalah sebuah perasaan yang membuat kita langsung termotivasi begitu melihat sesuatu. Benar 'kan, Hyung?"

Sunggyu kembali mengangguk.

"Kita harus membuat orang lain merasakan motivasi di dalam diri mereka begitu melihat hasil desain kita," imbuh Sunggyu. "Akan lebih bagus kalau ada kalimat persuasinya."

"Ah, kalimat persuasi itu..." Myungsoo nyengir membuat Sunggyu tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu 4 hari lagi. Selamat berjuang, Myungsoo-ya," ujar Sunggyu sambil menepuk pelan bahu dongsaeng-nya lalu berbalik dan mengambil tas.

"Oh ya, tolong bilang pada Sungjong kalau Woohyun ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang dia ingin memasak lagi dengan Sungjong," pesan Sunggyu sebelum berjalan keluar ruang rapat.

"Ne," sahut Myungsoo pendek dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

-o0o-

_**MyungJong**_

"Aku pulang," desis Myungsoo lemas begitu membuka pintu apartemen.

"Selamat datang!" sebuah suara kecil membalas salam Myungsoo dengan bersemangat. Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki ringan yang berjalan dengan tidak sabar ke tempat Myungsoo melepas sepatu.

"Oppa, kau pulang cepat hari ini." Seraut wajah cantik dengan kulit putih dan sepasang mata besar yang indah nampak berbinar menyambut kepulangan Myungsoo.

"Ne." Myungsoo mengangguk sambil tangannya meraih ujung kepala Sungjong, mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai hingga sebatas dada.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Ada masalah di kantor?" tanya Sungjong menguntit langkah Myungsoo yang berjalan menuju kamar.

"Ada pekerjaan," jawab Myungsoo sembari menjatuhkan tas di lantai dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk, telentang meluruskan tulang punggungnya. Keluarlah lenguhan leganya merasakan nyamannya berbaring setelah seharian duduk dan berjalan karena tuntutan profesi.

"Jinja? Kau dapat proyek? Wah, daebak~! Konserkah? Aku dengar akan ada konser amal bulan depan. Artis yang diundang sangat banyak," ujar Sungjong sambil memindahkan tas Myungsoo ke atas meja.

"Ne, itu proyekku." Suara Myungsoo terdengar sengau seolah dia sudah hampir tidur.

"Oppa, jangan tidur dulu! Makan dulu!" Sungjong mengguncang-guncangkan badan Myungsoo.

"Aku capek, Sungjongie," tolak Myungsoo dengan tangan meraih bantal dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Oppa, setidaknya makan dan mandi dulu. Nanti kau gatal-gatal lagi. Kau bilang kau ada proyek," desak Sungjong kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Arasseo, arasseo, aku bangun, aku bangun," dengus Myungsoo sambil bangkit duduk walaupun kedua matanya sudah terpejam.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Sungjong.

"Mandi," jawab Myungsoo pendek.

"Oke, aku akan menghangatkan sup untukmu," ujar yeoja bertubuh ramping tersebut seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya, Sungjong-ah," panggil Myungsoo menghentikan langkah kekasihnya.

"Wae?" Sungjong menoleh heran.

"Itu..." Myungsoo menunjuk kaki jenjang Sungjong. "Jangan keluar dengan baju seperti itu, kalau sampai kau berani keluar begitu aku akan..." Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan mengacungkan tinju.

Sungjong nyengir lalu mengangguk. Tangannya nampak menarik-narik ke bawah ujung hot pants-nya yang memang mengekspos kedua kaki putihnya yang ramping menggoda.

Cklek, Sungjong menyalakan kompor bersamaan dengan suara air shower menyala di kamar mandi. Yeoja itu mengulum senyum dalam diam. Sambil menunggu sup mendidih, dia berjalan ke beranda dan merapikan sepatu Myungsoo yang tadi dilepas sembarangan. Sungjong memperhatikan sepatu kets yang mulai kusam itu.

_Apa sebaiknya aku beli sepatu baru untuk Oppa? Tapi dia tidak suka mengganti barang yang belum benar-benar rusak,_ batin Sungjong sambil menghela napas panjang.

"SUNGJONG-AH! CHAGIYA!" tiba-tiba suara Myungsoo melengking dari arah kamar mandi.

"NE!" balas Sungjong, juga berteriak.

"KE SINI SEBENTAR!" seru Myungsoo.

"WAE!?" tanya Sungjong dari dapur, mematikan kompor karena supnya sudah mendidih.

"HANDUK! AMBILKAN HANDUKKU!" Myungsoo masih berteriak.

"Geez..." Sungjong mendesis kesal. _Kenapa orang itu selalu lupa membawa handuk kalau mandi?_ dengus Sungjong dalam hati.

"NE, AKU DATANG, OPPA!" seru Sungjong sambil masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil handuk.

"Oppa." Sungjong mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, dia mundur beberapa langkah ketika Myungsoo membuka pintu dan melongok keluar memperlihatkan lengan, bahu, dan dadanya yang masih basah oleh air.

"Ini." Sungjong menyodorkan handuk dalam jarak cukup jauh pada Myungsoo memunculkan seringai di bibir tipis namja itu.

"Ya, kenapa kau begitu jauh? Aku tidak bisa mencapainya," protes Myungsoo.

"Akan aku lempar, bersiaplah untuk menangkap," ujar Sungjong.

"Andwe," tolak Myungsoo. "Kau pikir aku anjing yang akan menangkap apapun yang kau lemparkan?"

"Aku tidak mau mendekat. Kau selalu menarikku masuk kalau aku mendekat." Nada suara Sungjong berubah kesal, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau malu? Kita sudah lama tinggal bersama, kenapa kau harus malu?" goda Myungsoo menikmati salah tingkahnya yeoja cantik itu.

"Oppa!" Sungjong menghentakkan kaki menyembunyikan rasa malunya, bersikap seolah-olah dia jadi kesal.

"Akan aku lempar, pokoknya akan 'ku lempar," ujar yeoja itu bersiap untuk melempar.

"Andwe, andwe. Biar aku yang ke situ mengambilnya." Myungsoo memposisikan badan seperti akan melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

"STOP!" jerit Sungjong sambil menutup mata. "Arasseo, aku yang ke sana, aku yang akan ke sana! Jangan keluar tanpa pakaian seperti itu!"

Myungsoo menahan tawa dan kembali menyembunyikan separuh tubuhnya di balik pintu kamar mandi, mengamati betapa lucunya sikap canggung Sungjong saat berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyodorkan handuk kering.

"Gomawo," ujar Myungsoo sembari menerima handuk dari tangan Sungjong. Sepasang mata Sungjong terbeliak ketika Myungsoo tidak hanya memegang handuk tapi sekaligus memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Oppa, lepaskan!" Sungjong mulai panik, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh kekasihnya yang jahil.

"Andwe." Myungsoo memicingkan mata tajamnya dengan senang. "Kau belum mandi 'kan? Ayo mandi sama-sama," ajak namja itu sambil menarik tangan Sungjong dengan hati-hati. Hati-hati tapi memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau, Oppa! Dingin! Oppa, lepaskan! MYUNGSOO OPPA!" jerit Sungjong histeris. Jeritannya semakin menjadi saat dirinya berhasil diseret masuk ke dalam kamar mandi oleh Myungsoo.

Brak! pintu kamar mandi tertutup, suara air shower kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tawa senang dari Myungsoo dan teriakan melengking dari Sungjong.

"Oppa, andwe! Bajuku basah! OPPA!"

. . .

Sungjong duduk diam di depan meja rias dengan tangan kanan memegang pengering rambut, mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah dan masih kusut sekusut wajah cantiknya saat ini. Siapa yang tidak kesal dipaksa mandi di malam musim gugur, di cuaca yang mulai dingin.

Memandang gadisnya yang duduk cemberut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Myungsoo kembali mengulum senyum geli. Dia menyelesaikan kegiatan memakai kaos lengan panjangnya dan melemparkan handuk basah ke atas tempat tidur dengan sembarangan.

"Oppa, jangan dilempar ke tempat tidur! Nanti kasurnya basah!" tegur Sungjong.

"Nanti saja." Myungsoo menahan tangan Sungjong yang berdiri akan mengambil handuk di atas tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya kembali ke kursi di depan meja rias. Myungsoo duduk di lantai, tepat di tengah-tengah di antara kedua paha putih Sungjong yang kembali hanya memakai hot pants. Namja itu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai ke tubuh yeoja-nya.

Sungjong yang sudah mengerti keinginan Myungsoo, mulai mengarahkan ujung hair dryer ke rambut kekasihnya sementara Myungsoo hanya tersenyum menikmati hangatnya udara dari mesin pengering yang mulai mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Oppa, kapan kau akan mulai mengerjakan proyekmu itu?" tanya Sungjong dengan jari tangan menyibak helai demi helai rambut coklat Myungsoo.

"Besok pagi. Kami punya waktu 5 hari untuk menyelesaikan desain awalnya. Tapi aku harus diskusi lebih dulu dengan Sunggyu Hyung untuk menyamakan konsep poster dengan background panggung, jadi aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam 4 hari. Setelah itu tinggal mengerjakan revisi untuk hasil final," jawab Myungsoo.

"Kenapa persiapan konser harus serumit itu? Mendesain poster, panggung, lampu, sound, padahal konsernya sendiri cuma butuh waktu 3 jam tapi persiapannya memakan waktu sebulan," desis Sungjong.

"Kalau kau tahu persiapan konser serumit itu, tidak seharusnya kau membuat rusuh saat konser. Itu lebih merepotkan panitia daripada sesi persiapan yang sebulan penuh. Membuat kerja keras kami jadi sia-sia," ujar Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat kerusuhan waktu konser!" protes Sungjong cemberut.

"Arasseo, arasseo, teruskan mengeringkan rambutku." Myungsoo enggan berdebat.

"Oppa, kau mau makan apa untuk besok? Karena kau dapat proyek besar, aku akan memasak makanan yang kau suka," tanya Sungjong riang.

"Masak saja seperti biasa," desis Myungsoo mulai mengantuk.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Harus ada yang spesial." Sungjong ngotot. "Bagaimana, Oppa? Kau mau makan ap..." kalimat Sungjong terhenti karena mendadak kepala Myungsoo terjatuh lemas di paha kirinya, ketiduran.

Sungjong mengulum senyum, dengan pelan dia bergerak mundur sedikit supaya Oppa-nya bisa bersandar lebih nyaman padanya. Walau sedang berada dalam posisi yang tidak bisa melihat wajah satu dengan yang lain secara langsung, tapi Sungjong masih bisa melihat wajah Myungsoo dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Memandang bagaimana namja itu bersandar nyaman di kakinya senyaman bersandar di kursi pesawat kelas satu, mengagumi paras Myungsoo yang bahkan masih terlihat begitu tampan ketika tidur, malah sebaliknya dia terlihat lebih tampan.

Jemari lentik Sungjong membelai lembut rambut Myungsoo yang masih sedikit kusut karena belum disisir, menelusuri tiap helainya hingga turun ke telinganya, ke wajahnya. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Myungsoo yang menjadi sepolos bayi ketika tidur. Menyentuh alisnya, matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya, bibirnya yang tipis. Sungjong tersenyum. Dengan hangat yeoja itu memeluk kekasihnya yang benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Myungsoo Oppa, hwaiting," bisik Sungjong di sebelah telinga Myungsoo.

"Saranghae..." imbuh Sungjong diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya yang tertahan, merasa malu pada kata-katanya sendiri.

-o0o-

_**GyuHyun**_

Langkah kaki Sunggyu berhenti di depan toko dengan banner bertuliskan _KEDAI RAMEN NOOSUN. BUKA 24 JAM_. Sunggyu menghela napas dan beranjak memasuki toko.

"Selamat datang." Seorang yeoja muda imut dengan rambut panjang yang diikat satu dan memakai pakaian pelayan lengkap dengan celemeknya langsung berbalik menyapa ramah pada Sunggyu. Dia menyapa pelanggan lebih dulu seolah tahu ada orang yang membuka pintu bahkan sebelum orang itu bersuara, karena ketika Sunggyu masuk gerakan pintu yang terbuka akan membunyikan lonceng yang dipasang di bagian atas pintu untuk menjadi tanda ada orang yang masuk.

"Oh? Oppa!" pelayan muda yang tadi menyapa ramah Sunggyu, sekejab terlihat senang begitu tahu jika yang datang adalah namja bermata sipit itu.

Sunggyu tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Oppa, kau pulang cepat hari ini. Wae?" tanya Woohyun sambil meraih kedua tangan kekasihnya penuh rindu.

"Bogoshipta," jawab Sunggyu pendek.

"Isshh, geojitmal," balas Woohyun membuat Sunggyu tertawa.

"Kajja, Oppa belum makan 'kan?" Woohyun menggamit lengan Sunggyu dan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

"Tunggu di sini, akan 'ku buatkan ramen spesial untukmu," ujar Woohyun sebelum beranjak ke dapur dengan langkah kaki ringan.

"Dugu? Kim Sunggyu?" tanya seorang yeoja yang menjadi rekan kerja Woohyun begitu melihat temannya itu masuk ke dapur dengan wajah bersinar.

"Ne. Dia pulang lebih cepat hari ini, Unnie. Aku senang sekali," jawab Woohyun dengan cekatan mulai meracik semangkuk ramen.

"Aigoo~" Hoya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sikapmu itu seperti kau sudah tidak melihat dia selama berbulan-bulan. Apa kalian pengantin baru, hah?"

"Apa salahnya aku senang dia pulang cepat? Sunggyu Oppa selalu pulang pagi dan berangkat kerja setelah tidur 4 jam. Jadwalnya sudah seperti seorang artis, padahal dia bekerja di belakang layar," ujar Woohyun dengan nada prihatin.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Apa kau yakin dia pergi keluar untuk bekerja? Bukan untuk bersenang-senang?" Hoya yang usil mulai memanas-manasi sahabatnya.

Woohyun tersenyum. "Unnie, mana mungkin Sungggyu Oppa bersenang-senang tanpa aku. Dia tidak tampan seperti Myungsoo."

"Ya, apa kau sedang meremehkan Sunggyu sekarang?" tuduh Hoya. "Akan aku adukan."

"Adukan saja, aku tidak takut," tantang Woohyun membuat temannya tertawa.

"Kau dan Sunggyu benar-benar sudah sangat cocok. Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?" tanya Hoya sambil membantu Woohyun mengaduk mie di dalam panci.

"Emm...aku menunggu kau menikah dengan Dongwoo Oppa lebih dulu," jawab Woohyun.

"Kh." Hoya menyeringai. "Makhluk Kenya itu, aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengeja kata 'menikah' dengan benar," dengusnya kesal.

"Unnie, Dongwoo Oppa bukannya tidak ada niat untuk menikah, aku yakin dia hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat," hibur Woohyun.

"Menunggu apanya!? Waktu yang tepat itu bukan untuk ditunggu, tapi dibuat!" suara Hoya meninggi menyiratkan emosinya yang mulai naik. Hubungan asmaranya yang memang selalu bermasalah dengan Dongwoo yang tipikal orang tidak peka, sering membuat Hoya uring-uringan. Meski begitu, tidak pernah sekalipun ada kabar jika pasangan itu putus atau pisah rumah. Entah bagaimana caranya Dongwoo menyihir Hoya yang begitu galak untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

Woohyun tersenyum paham sambil mengangguk. "Ara."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kalian berdua sudah tinggal bersama begitu lama. Apa kalian baru akan menikah setelah kalian punya bayi?" balas Hoya.

Woohyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa ada keyakinan.

Drrt...drrt...

Hoya dan Woohyun bersamaan merogoh saku celemek ketika terdengar ada suara getaran ponsel. Tidak ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk di layar hape Woohyun yang terpasang wallpaper foto dirinya bersama Sunggyu, sementara ekspresi wajah Hoya langsung berubah kusut begitu membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya. Dia mengusap layar ponsel, men-dial nomor yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan pendek.

"YA, JANG DONGWOO!" teriak Hoya pada speaker ponselnya, mengagetkan Woohyun yang sedang menata sayuran di sebelahnya. Untuk sesaat Woohyun berpikir apa yang terjadi pada telinga Dongwoo setelah mendengar teriakan Hoya barusan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ada pekerjaan atau pergi bermain-main. Tapi kalau kau tidak pulang malam ini jangan harap kau akan bisa masuk ke rumah besok," ancam Hoya penuh amarah.

Suara Dongwoo di seberang line telpon terdengar memelas, merayu,tapi tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan awan hitam penuh petir di wajah Hoya.

"MEMBUSUKLAH DI STUDIO, YA SEKIYA!" teriak Hoya lalu memutuskan telpon dan me-non-aktif-kan ponselnya.

"Unnie, jangan terlalu keras pada Dongwoo Oppa," ujar Woohyun lembut.

Hoya memandang Woohyun dengan wajah kesal tapi kedua matanya berair.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana orang itu hidup, Woohyun-ah. Masih lebih mending Sunggyu yang bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur selama 4 jam. Orang itu bahkan pulang hanya untuk mengganti pakaian dalamnya, selama seminggu hanya 3 kali dia membuka pintu rumah kami bahkan pernah beberapa kali dia lupa kode masuk rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan kebiasaannya yang seperti itu, Woohyun-ah!?" tutur Hoya dengan air mata mengalir.

Woohyun merengkuh sahabatnya ke dalam pelukan, mengelus punggung Hoya dengan lembut, mencoba memahami perasaan yeoja itu. Meski berada di perusahaan dan tim yang sama, Woohyun tahu jika pekerjaan Dongwoo dan Sunggyu sama sekali berbeda. Tidak seperti Sunggyu yang bisa melakukan desain di rumah, Dongwoo tidak mungkin membawa pulang pekerjaannya dan melakukannya di rumah karena setting lampu panggung harus dilakukan langsung di lokasi konser.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sunggyu melongok dari pintu dapur.

"Woohyun-ah," panggil Sunggyu berbisik.

Sambil terus menenangkan Hoya yang terisak di pelukannya, Woohyun memberi isyarat pada Sunggyu untuk mengambil mangkuk ramen yang sudah siap saji dan memintanya untuk keluar dapur lebih dulu. Sunggyu menganggukkan kepala mengerti dan mengambil mangkuk ramen panas lalu pergi keluar dapur tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Woohyun berjalan keluar dari dapur, mendekati Sunggyu yang masih duduk menunggu di salah satu kursi. Mangkuk berisi ramen panas yang mulai ditinggalkan oleh uapnya nampak menganggur di depan Sunggyu.

"Oppa, kau belum makan?" tegur Woohyun terkejut melihat Sunggyu yang hanya duduk bengong tanpa menyentuh makan malamnya.

Sunggyu menoleh memandang Woohyun lalu tersenyum.

"Aku menunggumu," Ujarnya dengan kedipan mata manja.

"Isshh...Oppa, kau ini..." desis Woohyun seraya duduk di hadapan kekasihnya. Begitu Woohyun duduk, barulah Sunggyu mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya.

"Hoya kenapa tadi?" tanya Sunggyu di sela-sela kesibukannya mengunyah.

"Dia bertengkar dengan Dongwoo Oppa karena Dongwoo Oppa tidak bisa pulang lagi malam ini," jawab Woohyun lesu.

"Dongwoo mungkin tidak akan pulang selama 5 hari. Kami harus menyelesaikan desain dan setting dasar dalam waktu 5 hari. Setelah itu akan ada pematangan konsep, briefing dengan para artis, dan dilanjutkan dengan gladi kotor," ujar Sunggyu.

"Jadi kau akan sibuk?" tanya Woohyun sedih.

"Satu bulan, hanya satu bulan." Sunggyu tersenyum menghibur.

"Satu bulan itu lama, Oppa. Kenapa harus ada konser amal itu? Anni, kenapa harus timmu yang terpilih mengurusi konser itu?" Woohyun menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Ya, Nam Woohyun, ini pekerjaan. Kalau aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan uang dan tidak akan bisa menabung untuk biaya pernikahan. Kau bilang kau ingin menikah 'kan?" ujar Sunggyu langsung membuat yeoja berpipi tembem di depannya membeliakkan mata penuh cahaya.

"Jinjja, Oppa? Kita akan menikah? Jinjja?" Woohyun berpindah duduk di sebelah Sunggyu dan langsung mengejarnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sunggyu.

"Ah, Oppa, saranghae~!" Woohyun menggelayut manja di lengan namjachingu-nya. "Saranghae, Oppa. Neomu neomu neomu jeongmal saranghae!" kata Woohyun gembira.

"Na do, Aegiya," balas Sunggyu geli melihat sikap imut kekasihnya. Dia menyodorkan sepotong telur ke depan mulut Woohyun.

"Bogo," ujar Sunggyu.

"Anni, ini sudah larut malam, aku sudah tidak bisa makan," tolak Woohyun.

"Bogo!" Sunggyu memaksa.

"Anneyo, Oppa. Aku tidak boleh makan malam-malam, aku tidak mau gendut. Tidak ada pengantin yang gendut!" Woohyun tetap menolak.

"Kalau kau tidak makan kita tidak akan menikah," ancam Sunggyu.

"Oppa!" wajah Woohyun berubah sedih.

"Bo-go!" Sunggyu bersikeras memasukkan potongan telur di sumpitnya ke dalam mulut Woohyun. Meski untuk beberapa saat yeoja itu masih menutup mulut, namun pada akhirnya dia membuka mulut dan memakan telur yang disodorkan oleh Sunggyu.

"Anak pintar." Dengan tersenyum Sunggyu mengusap kepala Woohyun sedangkan gadisnya itu mengunyah telur sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Jangan marah cuma karena makan malam-malam. Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi sumpit ataupun babi, kau tetap Nam Woohyun, yeongwonhi naeui Nam Woohyunie," ujar Sunggyu.

"Geotjimal," dengus Woohyun.

Sunggyu tersenyum simpul, dia meletakkan sumpit di atas meja dan memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Woohyun. Namja itu menjulurkan lidah, menjilat minyak kuah ramen yang tertinggal di permukaan bibir Woohyun karena memakan telur barusan. Kedua pipi Woohyun berubah merah dalam sekejab menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba namjachingu-nya itu. Untung saat itu kedai sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada saksi mata orang ketiga.

Sunggyu mencecap lidahnya beberapa kali.

"Mashitta!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa kemudian melanjutkan makan, pura-pura tidak menyadari wajah Woohyun yang masih memerah.

-TBC-

* * *

Salam kenal~

Ini FF kedua author setelah Full Moon (EXO) :)

Genre-nya beda sama Full Moon tapi author harap kalian, para reader, suka & gak bosen nantinya, hehe

Jangan lupa **review** yaa~ butuh semangat ini^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. P02

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 2]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**MyungJong**_

Nguuung...Sungjong mematikan mesin vacum cleaner dan melepas kantong penampung debu untuk kemudian dikosongkan di tempat sampah. Setelah menyimpan mesin vacum cleaner kembali ke tempatnya, yeoja cantik itu beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Sungjong memandang jam dinding sesaat, dia meletakkan celemek kembali ke gantungan dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur tapi sebentar kemudian gadis itu kembali untuk mengambil sebuah termos air.

Sungjong menghentikan langkah sepasang kaki rampingnya di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Di balik pintu itu ada sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang selalu digunakan Myungsoo ketika mengerjakan proyeknya. Ruang kerja Myungsoo, tempat dimana dia akan mengurung diri selama berhari-hari bergelut dengan komputer, foto, kertas, dan alat tulis sampai lupa waktu, lupa makan, lupa mandi, bahkan lupa ke kamar kecil, guna menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sungjong menghela napas sebelum mengetuk pintu dan memutar knop-nya.

"Oppa," sapa Sungjong saat melongokkan wajah cantiknya melalui sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Hm?" balas Myungsoo pendek tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar komputer.

"Aku bawa kopi." Sungjong mengacungkan termos berisi kopi panas di tangannya. Dengan langkah ringan dia berjalan mendekati Myungsoo yang masih belum memindahkan matanya dari pekerjaannya.

Sungjong mengambil cangkir berisi kopi yang tinggal separuh dan telah dingin dari atas meja Myungsoo. Setelah meminum habis kopi dingin yang tersisa, Sungjong menuangkan kopi panas dari dalam termos ke cangkir yang sudah kosong dan kembali meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja kerja kekasihnya.

Sungjong masih berdiri di sebelah Myungsoo yang nampak sibuk mengutak-atik desain grafis di komputer, wajah gadis itu berubah sedih karena merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh kekasihnya meski sikap Myungsoo yang terlalu fokus itu sudah seringkali dia lihat. Sungjong meletakkan termos di atas meja dan mendekati kursi Myungsoo, dengan gerakan lembut dia memeluk leher namja tersebut dari belakang, sedikit membuat Myungsoo terkejut.

"Mwoga? Kau mengagetkanku," ujar Myungsoo masih meneruskan kesibukannya.

Sungjong tersenyum kecut. "Kau begitu sibuk, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna, Oppa," desis Sungjong.

Myungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengetik dan memutar kursi menghadap Sungjong. Diraihnya kedua tangan Sungjong dan dengan lembut dia menarik yeoja itu hingga Sungjong terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada kau di sini dan memasak makanan yang enak untukku, membuatkan kopi yang enak untukku, itu sudah termasuk bantuan," ujar Myungsoo.

Sungjong menunduk, menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Sungjong-ah, lihat aku," pinta Myungsoo.

Perlahan Sungjong menaikkan dagu, membalas tatap mata tajam Myungsoo yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Tersenyumlah," pinta Myungsoo lagi.

Sungjong menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tapi ekspresinya sekarang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya disebut sebagai tersenyum.

"Aku bilang tersenyum, bukan menahan pup," ujar Myungsoo.

"Oppa, kata-katamu...!" kalimat protes Sungjong terpotong karena tiba-tiba jari-jari Myungsoo berjalan-jalan di pinggangnya, menggelitiknya. Sungjong tertawa dan meronta di pangkuan Myungsoo sampai membuat mereka berdua hampir jatuh dari kursi. Myungsoo menghentikan aksi jahilnya setelah berhasil membuat tubuh Sungjong lemas di pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah berwajah sedih begitu, naeui Sungjongie bukan orang yang mudah putus asa dan menyerah begitu saja," kata Myungsoo sambil membelai rambut lembut kekasihnya.

"Ne," jawab Sungjong sambil tersenyum senang, dengan manja dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Myungsoo.

"Turunlah, aku masih harus bekerja," pinta Myungsoo kemudian.

"Ah, wae!?" protes Sungjong sambil mengerucutkan mulut. Dia ingin lebih lama bermanja-manjaan dengan Myungsoo seperti ini.

"Ya, Lee Sungjong. Aku harus bekerja. Kalau kau ingin 'bermain', nanti saja kalau pekerjaan ini sudah selesai. Akan 'ku buat kau begadang semalaman," ujar Myungsoo sambil mengedipkan mata nakal.

Mulut Sungjong mengerucut. "Aku tidak mau begadang, itu melelahkan," ujarnya membuat Myungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Turunlah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

Sungjong menelengkan kepala dan dengan kecepatan penuh bibirnya menyambar bibir tipis Myungsoo. Bahkan sebelum sempat namja itu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ciuman Sungjong sudah terlepas dan yeoja bermata besar tersebut sudah melompat dari pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Oppa, hwaiting~" kata Sungjong dengan aegyo-nya yang paling imut.

"Ya, Lee Sungjong..." wajah Myungsoo masih blank dan belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sungjong hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Myungsoo dan berbalik menuju pintu.

-o0o-

_**GyuHyun**_

Tap, tap, tap. Woohyun nampak sibuk berseliweran di dalam rumah, berjalan dari kamar, ke dapur, ke kamar, ke dapur lagi. Mengambil dompet, mematikan kompor, mengambil jam tangan, menutup pintu kulkas, mengambil ponsel. Dia terus bergerak untuk melakukan satu pekerjaan walaupun pekerjaan yang selanjutnya berada di tempat yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja dia harus mengulangi lagi rute yang sama, seolah dia tidak bisa melakukan beberapa kegiatan sekaligus. Bukan karena Woohyun orang yang suka berjalan-jalan atau memang karena dia di-setting hanya bisa melakukan 1 kegiatan seperti itu, tapi dia begitu karena dia lupa. Waktu mengambil dompet dia lupa belum mematikan kompor, waktu mematikan kompor dia baru ingat belum memakai jam tangan, begitu mengambil jam tangan dia ingat jika sudah membuka pintu kulkas dan lupa belum menutupnya. Biasanya yang punya peran penting di saat-saat seperti itu adalah Sunggyu. Ketika Woohyun baru ingat tentang sesuatu yang dia lupakan, tahu-tahu Sunggyu sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang dilupakan itu sambil bicara dengan nada santai, "Aku sudah menutup pintu kulkasnya."

"Oppa, ittaba!" seru Woohyun sambil memakai sepatu di beranda kamar apartemen yang dia tinggali berdua dengan Sunggyu. Meski belum menikah dan menjadi pasangan suami istri, dua orang kekasih yang tinggal di rumah yang sama sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi di masyarakat Korea modern. Bahkan beberapa dari pasangan itu baru menikah setelah punya anak. Bagus jika mereka menikah, ada yang bahkan putus di tengah jalan begitu saja.

"Oppa!" Woohyun memanggil lagi, tapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Sunggyu Oppa!" ulang Woohyun, namun suara kecil kekasihnya tidak kunjung menjawab. Karena penasaran, Woohyun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan kembali memasuki rumah.

Tok, tok, tok. Woohyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sunggyu.

"Gyu Oppa, aku pergi kerja dulu," ujar Woohyun berpamitan.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Oppa," ulang Woohyun.

Masih hening.

"Oppa, gwaenchana?" tanya Woohyun, nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

Tak ada getar suara Sunggyu sedikit pun.

"Oppa, aku masuk ya?" Woohyun benar-benar sudah khawatir.

"Aku masuk sekarang." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Woohyun membuka pintu dan menghampiri meja kerja yang berantakan oleh kertas-kertas penuh coretan. Beberapa dari kertas itu jatuh berceceran di atas lantai, benar-benar sangat kotor. Lebih dari itu, di atas meja, di antara tumpukan kertas yang berceceran tak karuan nampak sosok Sunggyu yang duduk meletakkan kepala di atas meja, kedua mata sipitnya terpejam rapat dengan napas yang keluar-masuk teratur. Tidur.

Woohyun berjalan mendekati Sunggyu dan menghela napas panjang. Kedua mata yeoja itu terlihat berkabut dalam sekejab memandang kekasihnya yang tidur begitu pulas dengan posisi tubuh yang pasti nanti akan membuat punggungnya yang rapuh itu kembali sakit. Wajahnya yang terlelap nampak letih, warna hitam samar-samar sudah mulai menggantung di bawah kedua matanya. Woohyun mengambil spidol yang masih dipegang oleh tangan Sunggyu yang kotor penuh coretan pena dan spidol. Perlahan Woohyun menggenggam tangan berjari panjang itu dengan penuh perasaan, seperti mencoba mentransfer energinya supaya bisa menambah kekuatan Sunggyu untuk bertahan mengerjakan proyek itu.

Mata Sunggyu mengerjab saat merasakan ada yang memegangnya. Dia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Woohyun berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh? Woohyun-ah, kau di sini?" tanya Sunggyu sambil mencari-cari kacamatanya.

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pergi kerja?" Sunggyu kembali kaget melihat kekasihnya sudah berpakaian rapi seperti akan pergi keluar.

Woohyun hanya tersenyum menjawab keheranan Sunggyu.

"Hati-hati ya. Bekerjalah dengan sepenuh hati," ujar Sunggyu sambil menepuk pelan tangan Woohyun yang masih memegang tangannya.

"Pergilah," kata namja itu lalu kembali menghadap mejanya dan mulai memilah-milah kertas penuh gambar yang merupakan sketsa kasar desain garapannya.

"Oppa," panggil Woohyun.

"Wae?" balas Sunggyu pendek.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau sudah seperti ini sejak kemarin pagi," tanya Woohyun.

Sunggyu memandang Woohyun dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lelah sama sekali," jawab namja itu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Geotjimal," desis Woohyun. Sunggyu tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, pergilah bekerja. Hoya pasti sudah menunggumu saat ini," kata Sunggyu.

"Akan 'ku buatkan bubur untukmu," ujar Woohyun seraya membalikkan badan.

"Woohyun-ah, tidak perlu. Aku akan makan nanti," kata Sunggyu.

"Makan apa? Kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu dan sekarang kau masih mau menunda sarapan? Kau mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan atau membuat badanmu remuk?" balas Woohyun kesal.

"Jangan protes dan tunggulah di situ dengan tenang. Akan aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu," lanjut yeoja itu lantas kembali berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sunggyu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap kekasihnya yang memang sangat hobi mencemaskan hal-hal kecil. Woohyun yang terlalu mudah khawatir atau memang Sunggyu yang pantas untuk dikhawatirkan? Sunggyu tidak tahu.

Woohyun meletakkan tasnya di meja ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mengikatkan celemek ke tubuhnya sambil menunggu telpon di ponselnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Yoboseyo," sapa Woohyun begitu telponnya diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang, dia menyematkan earphone ke telinganya sedangkan ponsel dia masukkan ke saku celemek yang berada di bagian depan badannya.

"Hoya Unnie? Aku akan datang terlambat hari ini. Mianhe. Iya, aku ada urusan mendadak, tapi nanti aku berangkat kok. Iya, nanti aku berangkat, tenang saja...!" Woohyun bicara di telpon sambil mulai memasak. Sementara di ruang kerja, Sunggyu sudah kembali tenggelam di dalam lautan kertas, gambar, dan ilustrasi grafis.

-o0o-

_**MyungJong**_

"SUNGJONG-AH! CHAGIYA!" suara Myungsoo menggelegar memenuhi setiap sudut kamar apartemen memanggil teman tinggal satu atapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Suara kecil yang biasanya langsung menyahut teriakan tarzan Myungsoo, kali ini belum menggema sama sekali.

"SUNGJONGIE!" Myungsoo berteriak sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"YA, LEE SUNGJONG!" kali ini Myungsoo berteriak dengan nada frustasi.

"NE, OPPA. JAMKKANMAN!" akhirnya suara kecil itu menyahut juga.

Klek, pintu ruang kerja Myungsoo terbuka dan menyembullah kepala Sungjong seperti seekor kelinci mengintip keluar dari lubang rumahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungjong.

"Kopinya habis." Myungsoo mengangkat termos air yang terlihat lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Arasseo." Sungjong tersenyum dan berjalan masuk untuk mengambil termos dari meja Myungsoo. Begitu Sungjong berada di sebelah Myungsoo, hidung Myungsoo mengendus bau harum yang berasal dari tubuh kekasihnya. Aroma sabun.

"Sungjong-ah, kau mandi?" tanya Myungsoo sambil memandang Sungjong yang berbalut sweater dan hot pants. Setahunya, gadis itu paling tidak suka dingin dan akan menjadi orang yang malas mandi di cuaca lembab musim gugur seperti ini. Tapi sekarang Sungjong nampak sangat bersih dengan wajah segar dan rambut panjangnya yang dijepit ke atas itu, ditambah dengan ujung rambutnya yang terlihat masih basah oleh air membuat Sungjong benar-benar terlihat...seksi. Tanpa sadar Myungsoo menelan air liurnya melihat penampilan gadisnya saat ini.

"Ne, aku mandi. Sekarang sudah siang, jadi sudah tidak dingin lagi," ujar Sungjong sambil tersenyum.

Myungsoo tertegun. "Siang? Memang sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya heran. Dia menyibakkan kertas-kertas yang memenuhi mejanya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Dimana hp-ku?" desis Myungsoo.

Sungjong memandang ponsel Myungsoo yang sedang di-charge di tempat lain dan berjalan mengambilnya tanpa banyak suara.

"Ini." Sungjong menyodorkan ponsel pada Myungsoo.

"Oh! Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya namja bermata sipit itu terkejut.

"Oppa, kau sudah men-charge-nya sejak 2 hari lalu," jawab Sungjong datar.

"Eh? Jinjja?" balas Myungsoo kaget dua kali. "Seingatku aku baru men-charge-nya tadi pagi waktu aku masuk ke ruangan ini."

"Oppa, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungjong.

"Entahlah...3 jam?" desis Myungsoo polos.

"Mollaseo, molla!" nada suara Sungjong berubah sebal. Myungsoo selalu seperti itu. Setiap kali dia mulai bekerja seolah waktu akan berhenti saat itu juga. Semua hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya, semuanya dilupakan. Bahkan dia pernah bekerja tanpa tahu jika sudah 5 hari dia tidak tidur. Bagi Sungjong, Myungsoo adalah orang yang profesional di bidang kerjanya tapi juga orang yang expert dalam hal merusak kesehatannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai Sungjong tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Myungsoo sebelum bertemu dan tinggal bersama dengannya seperti ini. Hidup sendiri dengan sifatnya yang sembrono dan cuek itu, Sungjong benar-benar takjub Myungsoo masih bisa berumur panjang sampai saat ini.

Sambil menenteng termos air, Sungjong berjalan menuju pintu sementara Myungsoo sibuk mengecek mail di ponselnya.

"Sungjong-ah," panggil Myungsoo menghentikan langkah Sungjong. Gadis itu berbalik menunggu kelanjutan kalimat namjachingu-nya.

"Aku mau cemilan. Aku lapar," pinta Myungsoo.

Sungjong tersenyum. "Akan aku bawakan makan siang untukmu," ujarnya.

"Aku mau telur," kata Myungsoo.

"Ne, Wangjanim," gurau Sungjong menuai tawa kecil dari kekasihnya.

Mau seperti apapun cara hidup Myungsoo sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya, setidaknya kini Sungjong bisa bernapas lega karena sudah dipertemukan, jatuh cinta, dan sekarang hidup bersama namja itu. Bisa memperhatikan dan menjaganya di saat dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

-o0o-

_**GyuHyun**_

"Unnie, mianhe," desis Woohyun melalui speaker ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berangkat kerja beberapa hari ini," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Sunggyu Oppa sendirian. Dia sudah mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya selama 2 hari dan belum keluar sama sekali. Aku pikir aku harus menemaninya sampai pekerjaannya selesai." Mata Woohyun menatap sendu pada pintu ruangan Sunggyu yang tertutup rapat.

"Ne, jeongmal mianhe, Hoya Unnie. Ne, aku harap Dongwoo Oppa juga cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ne, gomawo." Woohyun mengakhiri panggilan telponnya dan tersenyum lega. Yeoja itu menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku celemeknya dan mengangkat nampan berisi makan siang ke ruang kerja Sunggyu.

-TBC-

* * *

Cerita part ini kesannya agak datar ya? Ato malah datar banget? Gak ada bagian jedher2nya #apaan -_-

Bagian jedher2nya nanti, pas part 3 :D tunggu ajaa~ ㅋㅋㅋ

Oh, ya, ini FF rate T lho ya, jadi adegan syur cuma muncul dikit, dikittt banget ... oke, agak banyak sih, tapi gak nyampe detil kayak rate M, kok #pembelaandiri

Jadi jangan terlalu berharap ada yadong2nyaㅋㅋㅋ ada sih yadong, tapi gak yadong2 parah ㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

**Review** before you read next chap :)

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. P03

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 3]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**MyungJong**_

"Hahaha," tawa Sungjong pecah ketika melihat adegan lucu di salah satu acara talk show idola yang sedang dia tonton. Sambil menonton, tak hentinya gadis itu mencomot kue kering dari mangkuk besar yang sejak awal dia siapkan sebagai cemilan. Malam memang sudah nyaris larut, tapi Sungjong tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan makan karena memang pada dasarnya dia tipe orang yang sulit menambah berat badan. Berat badannya yang selalu kurang sangat sering mendapat kritik dari Myungsoo, jadi sebisa mungkin dia melakukan segala cara supaya lemak di tangan dan kakinya bertambah.

Tanpa melepaskan mata dari layar tv, Sungjong meraih botol minum tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Eh?" gadis itu mendesis saat sadar jika botol minumnya sudah kosong.

"Ah, padahal sedang seru-serunya," keluh Sungjong sambil beranjak berdiri dengan setengah hati, berjalan ke dapur untuk mendapatkan botol baru.

Sungjong membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin. Matanya tertumpu pada kaleng berisi kopi bubuk yang bertengger tenang di sudut kulkas.

_Oppa belum minta ditambah kopi. Bukankah seharusnya kopinya sudah habis?_ Batin Sungjong. Seusai minum, dia meletakkan botol air kembali ke kulkas dan mengambil kaleng kopi.

Cklek, gadis itu menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan teko berisi air dingin di atas api yang menyala biru. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Sungjong menuangkan beberapa sendok bubuk kopi ke sebuah gelas besar dilanjutkan dengan beberapa sendok gula dan krim bubuk. Di jaman modern yang serba canggih seperti ini, memang cukup mengagetkan jika ada orang yang masih bisa membuat kopi tanpa mesin pembuat kopi. Sungjong pernah meminta Myungsoo untuk membeli mesin pembuat kopi karena dia merasa jika kopi yang dibuat oleh mesin, seperti kopi yang dijual di cafe, rasanya lebih enak daripada kopi buatannya. Tapi Myungsoo menolak, dia bilang karena dia lebih suka dengan rasa kopi buatan Sungjong yang lebih punya 'karakter' dibanding dengan kopi yang beredar di cafe. Sungjong memang paling tidak bisa memahami cara berpikir Myungsoo yang seorang desainer berkonsep tinggi itu.

Tok, tok, Sungjong mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Myungsoo, di tangannya ada termos berisi kopi panas yang baru saja dia buat. Tak ada jawaban, perlahan Sungjong membuka pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. Dari jauh terlihat Myungsoo sedang meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

_Apa dia tidur?_ Batin Sungjong lantas tersenyum. _Syukurlah kalau dia tidur,_ lanjutnya senang.

Sungjong berjalan jinjit mendekati kekasihnya yang masih tidak bergerak. Yeoja itu memperhatikan meja kerja Myungsoo yang sepertinya jadi lebih berantakan dibanding terakhir kali dia melihatnya tadi pagi. Kertas yang berceceran semakin banyak, bahkan ada beberapa yang robek dan kusut karena diremas-remas. Nampaknya Myungsoo sudah mulai mencapai batas kemampuannya sekarang. Dia pasti sangat lelah, lelah fisik dan pikiran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Myungsoo mengagetkan Sungjong.

"Ah, aku...aku mau mengganti kopi," jawab Sungjong gagap. Dengan terburu-buru dia membuka tutup termos dan bersiap menuangkan isinya ke cangkir Myungsoo yang sudah kosong.

Myungsoo mengangkat kepala dengan helaan napas panjang. Keletihan terpancar kuat dari roman wajah tampannya yang sekarang terlihat pucat dan kusut. Warna hitam menggantung di sekitar kedua mata tajamnya yang berubah sendu. Hati Sungjong bergetar perih melihat keadaan kekasihnya, begitu kacau dan menyedihkan, membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sungjong meletakkan termos air di atas meja, tangannya menyentuh pundak Myungsoo perlahan.

"Oppa, istirahatlah sebentar. Kau butuh udara segar. Kalau kau terus-menerus di dalam sini kau tidak akan mendapatkan ide apapun," ujar Sungjong lembut.

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana. Yang aku perlukan cuma ketenangan. Asalkan tenang, aku pasti bisa berpikir. Jangan khawatir," ujar namja itu dengan getaran tak yakin di dalam kalimatnya sendiri.

Sungjong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus pergi supaya Oppa-ku ini bisa berpikir dengan tenang," ujarnya sambil melakukan aegyo, cukup membuat Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Oppa, kkalke," ujar Sungjong seraya membalikkan badan. Namun tanpa dia sadari, tangannya melambai terlalu jauh hingga menyenggol cangkir kopi Myungsoo sampai isinya tumpah di atas meja, menyiram kertas yang berceceran tidak teratur memenuhi permukaan meja. Melihat itu mata Sungjong yang besar semakin membelalak lebar, tak terkecuali Myungsoo.

"Ya, Lee Sungjong! Aisshhh!" teriak Myungsoo kaget. Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang belum terjamah oleh air kopi. Sungjong yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, membantu Myungsoo mengambil kertas yang masih bisa diselamatkan meski separuh jiwanya masih belum genap.

Tanpa sadar Sungjong menarik kertas yang berada tepat di bawah termos air yang belum dia tutup. Klang, termos itu jatuh, isinya tumpah menciptakan danau kopi lebih besar di permukaan meja, sedangkan sebagian airnya yang masih mengepulkan asap menyiram tangan kiri Sungjong.

"Auw!" gadis itu menjerit ketika rasa panas menyengat tangannya membawa rasa perih hingga sepertinya kulitnya ikut mengelupas.

Myungsoo terdiam melihat genangan air kopi yang lebih besar menenggelamkan kertas-kertas berisi sketsa-nya yang berharga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, sebagian kertas yang dia pegang jatuh berantakan ke atas lantai tanpa pertahanan. Mata tajam namja itu seperti ingin meluapkan banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam dada dan kepalanya, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan mulutnya kehilangan kata-kata. Alhasil, Myungsoo hanya dapat berdiri, memandang kosong pada hasil kerja kerasnya tidak tidur selama 2 hari, terbenam begitu saja oleh air kopi.

"Oppa..." suara Sungjong terdengar lemah, matanya berkabut menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan rasa takut. Bersalah karena sudah mengganggu pekerjaan Myungsoo dan takut jika namjachingu-nya itu meledak.

"Keluar..." desis Myungsoo tidak kuasa menampakkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Oppa, mianhe. Naega jalmottaeseo..." bisik Sungjong dengan nada suara memohon.

"Keluar...jebal..." desis Myungsoo dengan bibir mulai bergetar mempertahankan rasio di atas emosi yang mulai memuncak.

"Oppa..." panggil Sungjong memelas.

"KELUAR!" emosi Myungsoo lepas, suaranya menggelegar menyamai petir yang menyambar di luar jendela. Rintik hujan perlahan turun membentur kaca jendela, menimbulkan embun di sisi kaca yang lain.

Sungjong menutup mata mendengar suara keras Myungsoo yang getarnya sampai ke dalam dadanya, membuat sekujur tubuh yeoja itu ikut gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Keluar...jebal..." Myungsoo bicara sambil mengetatkan gigi gerahamnya, sangat terlihat jika dia tidak ingin bersikap lebih kasar pada yeojachingu-nya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Sungjong menyeret kaki menjauh, selangkah demi selangkah dengan ayunan yang lemah. Dengan wajah menunduk gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar ruangan. Setelah pintu kembali menutup, Myungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Dia berbalik menghadap dinding dan memukulkan tinjunya dengan keras ke tembok.

Bugh!

_Neo babo, Myungsoo-ya! Kenapa kau bentak dia!? WAE!? Babo! Babo! BABO!_ Rutuk Myungsoo dalam hati sambil memukul tembok beberapa kali. Namja itu menoleh memandang pintu ruangannya yang tertutup rapat, tidak berani membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sungjong saat ini.

Begitu menutup pintu, Sungjong merasa kehilangan semua daya di tubuhnya. Gadis itu langsung jatuh lemas terduduk bersandar di daun pintu. Rasa sakit dan warna kemerahan di tangan kirinya akibat tersiram air panas seolah tidak bisa dia rasakan, karena rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya lebih mendominasi daripada apapun. Sungjong memeluk lutut dengan tangan masih gemetar dan dingin.

Tak henti-henti Sungjong merutuk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Seolah belum cukup hanya dengan kemampuannya yang kurang dan tidak bisa mengimbangi kemampuan Myungsoo, sekarang dia mengacaukan pekerjaan kekasihnya itu. Pekerjaan yang sangat diperjuangkan oleh Myungsoo dengan mengorbankan kesehatannya sendiri. Hasil kerja keras itu hancur dalam hitungan detik karena satu kecerobohan Sungjong. Rasanya Sungjong benar-benar ingin naik ke atap gedung apartemen dan terjun ke bawah saat ini juga.

"Oppa, mianhe...jeongmal mianhe, Oppa...mianhe..." isak Sungjong dengan air bening meluncur turun di atas kedua pipinya yang halus. Air bening itu semakin deras seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin keras yang berusaha dia sembunyikan supaya tidak terdengar oleh Myungsoo dari dalam ruangan. Sementara di luar jendela, hujan musim gugur mengguyur tanah dan atap-atap rumah dengan lebih dan lebih deras lagi.

-o0o-

_**GyuHyun**_

Woohyun menarik napas satu-satu dengan perlahan melihat nampan berisi semangkuk nasi lengkap dengan sayur dan lauknya yang sudah tidak hangat lagi tergeletak diam di sebuah meja tak jauh dari meja kerja Sunggyu. Terlihat ada bekas disendok di mangkuk nasi itu, hanya satu sendokan saja. Woohyun mengalihkan mata pada Sunggyu yang telihat sedang tekun mencoretkan pena di selembar kertas.

"Oppa, kau tidak makan lagi?" tanya Woohyun datar.

"Aku makan," jawab Sunggyu tanpa mengalihkan mata dari pekerjaannya.

"Hanya satu sendok bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya dengan makan?" Woohyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku sudah makan. Yang penting aku sudah makan 'kan? Sudahlah, jangan berisik," ujar Sunggyu ketus.

"Mwo?" Woohyun menyeringai. Dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Oppa, apa pekerjaan itu begitu berharga untukmu sampai-sampai kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini, hah?" Woohyun mengeluarkan sesak di dadanya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi kebiasaan buruk Sunggyu yang satu itu.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, Woohyun-ah. Keluarlah jebal," balas Sunggyu masih fokus pada gambarnya.

Diperlakukan dingin, Woohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan menggenggam kuat.

"Oppa-ya!" Woohyun menarik lengan baju Sunggyu, memutar tubuhnya, membuat jari Sunggyu yang sedang menggambar menjadi terpeleset dan membuat coretan panjang merusak gambar yang sudah nyaris jadi.

"YA!" kelepasan, Sunggyu membentak Woohyun dengan keras. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan seperti saling menantang satu dengan yang lain.

Mata Sunggyu yang tadinya dengan tajam menatap Woohyun, perlahan berubah lembut.

"Woohyun-ah, jebal. Keluarlah, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini," pinta Sunggyu sambil kembali duduk dan menghadap meja kerjanya.

Woohyun diam belum memberi balasan apapun, tapi juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya memandang Sunggyu yang mencari kertas kosong untuk mengulangi menggambar karena gambarnya yang tadi sudah rusak.

"Oppa, kau keluar saja," desis Woohyun menghentikan gerakan Sunggyu.

"Keluar saja dan cari pekerjaan baru. Aku benci pekerjaanmu ini," imbuh yeoja itu dengan suara datar.

Sunggyu membalikkan badan, memandang Woohyun lurus ke manik matanya.

"Kau pikir mencari pekerjaan di jaman sekarang ini mudah? Kenapa kau begitu gampang menyuruhku untuk keluar?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Tapi aku benci pekerjaanmu ini, Oppa. Aku benar-benar membencinya! Kenapa kau harus menyiksa diri sampai seperti ini hanya untuk membuat satu gambar!? WAE!?" Woohyun lepas kendali. Air mata tumpah ke pipinya bersamaan dengan volume suaranya yang melejit naik.

Sunggyu terenyuh, jantungnya seolah melorot turun ke perut melihat orang yang paling dia cintai menangis tepat di hadapannya. Reflek, namja itu berdiri dan meraih Woohyun ke pelukannya.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Woohyun-ah. Sebentar lagi pekerjaan ini akan segera selesai dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama," bisik Sunggyu di telinga Woohyun.

Woohyun berontak, melepaskan diri dari lengan Sunggyu yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

"Geotjimal! Eobseo! Kita tidak pernah punya waktu bersama, Oppa. Ada ataupun tidak ada proyek kau tetap sama saja! Kau jarang istirahat, kau jarang tidur, dan makan tidak teratur. Aku benci...aku benci dirimu yang seperti itu! Aku benci pekerjaanmu yang membuatmu seperti itu!" Woohyun berteriak sambil tidak berhenti menangis.

"Woohyun-ah..." Sunggyu berusaha meredam sikap kekasihnya yang histeris, tapi Woohyun masih belum mau berhenti.

"Oppa, apa kau tahu betapa aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu setiap kali kau mendapat proyek? Kau bicara tentang uang, tapi aku tidak butuh uang itu. Aku tidak mau uang itu, aku tidak butuh pernikahan kalau kau harus menyiksa diri seperti ini!" Woohyun memukul dada Sunggyu dengan lemah, nyaris tanpa kekuatan.

Sunggyu diam, dia memilih untuk menutup mulut kali ini dan membiarkan Woohyun mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Dengan begitu yeoja tersebut akan bisa tenang lebih cepat.

"Jangan sakit, Oppa...jebal...kau tidak boleh sakit...kau tidak boleh begini terus...kesehatanmu..." isak Woohyun tanpa sanggup menghentikan tangisannya.

Perlahan tangan Sunggyu terangkat, meraih pipi bulat Woohyun yang basah oleh air mata, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke dadanya. Dengan erat Sunggyu melingkari punggung sempit Woohyun dengan lengannya, membuat yeoja itu makin terlihat mungil terjepit di pelukannya.

"Mianhe..." bisik Sunggyu. "Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir selama ini, mianhe..."

Dengan lembut Sunggyu mengusap rambut hitam Woohyun yang kala itu tergerai panjang lurus menutupi punggungnya.

"Mianhe, Woohyun-ah. Jeongmal mianhe..." bisik Sunggyu berkali-kali, sedangkan Woohyun hanya dapat terus menangis di dadanya dengan lengan yang memeluk erat punggung Sunggyu.

-o0o-

_**MyungJong**_

Pagi belum terlalu terang ketika Sungjong keluar kamar sudah dengan pakaian rapi. Terlihat ada perban tipis yang melilit tangan kirinya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur setelah lebih dulu meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Sungjong menyalakan kompor dan mulai memasak air. Selagi menunggu air mendidih, dia mempersiapkan kaleng kopi, gula, dan krim. Semua hal itu dia lakukan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

. . .

Jalanan masih basah, hujan semalam menyisakan genangan-genangan air di sana-sini, juga menciptakan kabut yang menggantung di setiap atap rumah penduduk. Di halte bus yang masih sepi, Sungjong duduk bersama dengan 2 orang yang menenteng tas kerja mereka. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat kosong memandang ke aspal yang basah.

Ckiitt, sebuah bus berhenti di depan Sungjong, 2 orang yang duduk di sebelahnya bergegas berdiri dan masuk ke dalam bus kecuali Sungjong. Pintu bus masih belum tertutup, supir masih menunggu Sungjong yang belum bergerak dari posisinya. Mata Sungjong berkedip bimbang, antara masuk bus atau tetap tinggal. Tapi kemudian gadis itu memutuskan, dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki badan bus. Pintu bus tertutup, membawa Sungjong menjauhi halte.

. . .

Ruang kerja Myungsoo sangat tenang. Suara halus mesin komputer tidak dapat merobek keheningan yang ada. Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja pun juga ikut membisu. Di lantai, berceceran kertas-kertas yang beberapa berwarna coklat oleh air kopi kering. Beberapa tisu bekas yang juga berwarna coklat nampak menumpuk di tempat sampah di pojok ruangan.

Dalam kesunyian itu Myungsoo duduk meletakkan kepalanya di permukaan meja, kedua matanya terpejam dengan tangan kanan masih memegang pena. Di bawah tangannya ada sketsa gambar yang baru jadi separuh. Dengan wajah lelah, napas namja itu terlihat keluar masuk teratur. Myungsoo tertidur tanpa tahu jika rumahnya sudah kosong. Sebuah termos berisi air kopi panas tertinggal di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, berdiri menunggunya, menunggu untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang akan mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' padanya.

-o0o-

_**GyuHyun**_

Klinting, klinting, lonceng yang terpasang di daun pintu kedai ramen berbunyi tanda ada orang yang masuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang," sapa Hoya tapi matanya langsung membesar begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Woohyun-ah? Wae?" tanya Hoya kaget sambil berjalan menghampiri Woohyun yang berdiri memasang senyum di dekat pintu.

"Kau bilang kau mau libur beberapa hari sampai pekerjaan Sunggyu selesai. Kenapa sekarang kau ada di sini?" tanya Hoya heran.

"Aku di sini, tentu saja aku ingin bekerja," jawab Woohyun sederhana sambil berjalan melewati Hoya.

"Apa pekerjaan Sunggyu sudah selesai?" kejar Hoya.

"Kira-kira begitulah," jawab Woohyun simpel.

"Ah, aku iri sekali. Dongwoo bilang kerjaannya baru akan selesai besok pagi. Woohyun-ah, kau benar-benar beruntung Sunggyu tidak punya pekerjaan sesibuk Dongwoo," desis Hoya tulus.

Gerakan Woohyun terhenti mendengar kalimat sahabatnya, ada desir perih yang lewat di dalam dadanya tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ne, aku beruntung..." desis Woohyun pelan, nyaris tidak bersuara.

. . .

"Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi," gumam Sunggyu berulang-ulang sambil terus menggoreskan ujung penanya ke permukaan kertas, menyelesaikan gambar yang tinggal menunggu sentuhan terakhir. Begitu gambar tersebut selesai, dia tinggal men-scan-nya masuk ke dalam komputer, ganti mengeditnya dengan software, dan selesailah sudah alasan kenapa dia tidak tidur selama hampir 3 hari itu.

Sunggyu memandang arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Tak ada suara Woohyun yang mengajaknya sarapan ataupun menyuruhnya cuci muka. Tak terdengar suara langkah kaki sibuk Woohyun yang tidak pernah berhenti bolak-balik karena melupakan banyak hal. Tak ada denyut keberadaan Woohyun sama sekali di balik pintu ruang kerja Sunggyu yang tertutup rapat.

_Apa Woohyunie sudah berangkat kerja?_ Desis Sunggyu dalam hati. Entah kenapa saat dia mengatakan itu ada rasa sesak mampir di dalam dadanya. Getar takut dan tidak mau ditinggalkan mendadak menyeruak naik membuat dirinya bingung sendiri. Dia yang terbiasa pergi pagi pulang pagi karena bekerja sekarang mendapati dirinya yang giliran ditinggal bekerja, entah kenapa Sunggyu jadi merasa sedikit kesepian. Sunggyu menghela napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan menggambar walaupun lingkaran hitam sudah kentara menghiasi sekitar matanya.

-o0o-

_**MyungJong**_

Dengan telaten Myungsoo memberikan satu demi satu warna yang berbeda pada gambar yang ada di layar komputernya. Gambar itu nyaris jadi, tapi Myungsoo tak bisa berhenti mengeditnya. Dia merasa masih ada yang kurang di gambar itu, entah apa, tapi dia merasa gambar itu belum sempurna. Myungsoo masih merasa gambar itu belum seperti yang dia inginkan, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengedit dan mengeditnya lagi.

Myungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari mouse, memandang hasil pekerjaannya yang memiliki bentuk indah dan gradiansi warna yang menarik. Namja tersebut menghela napas dengan berat. Benar, masih ada yang mengganjal. Walaupun gambar itu sudah selesai, tetap saja Myungsoo merasa masih ada yang aneh dan mengganjal di hasil kerjanya. Tidak memuaskan. Dengan frustasi Myungsoo menghela napas keras.

Sambil tidak berhenti berpikir bagian mana yang kurang bagus, Myungsoo meraih cangkir kopi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Namja itu menempelkan tepi cangkir ke bibirnya dan baru sadar jika cangkir kopinya sudah kosong tanpa ada setitik air pun yang tersisa. Myungsoo mendengus kesal.

"SUNGJONG-AH! CHAGIYA!" teriak Myungsoo seperti biasa.

Sepi, tak ada sahutan apalagi suara derap langkah kaki Sungjong. Myungsoo terdiam, dia baru ingat jika kemarin dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah pada Sungjong dengan cara membentaknya. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir jika mungkin saja Sungjong berbalik marah padanya dan sengaja tidak mau menjawab panggilannya. Myungsoo memukulkan cangkir ke kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan.

_Babo!_ Batinnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Namja itu beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia masuk ke ruang kerja itu 3 hari lalu. Cklek, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 hari Myungsoo membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Dugh, klang. Gerakan daun pintu yang membuka keluar menabrak termos air dan membuatnya jatuh bergulung-gulung di lantai. Bibir Myungsoo tersenyum melihat termos itu. Sungjong membuatkannya kopi, itu artinya gadis tersebut tidak terlalu marah padanya.

_Ah, Sungjongie benar-benar yang paling memahami aku_, batin Myungsoo senang sambil memungut termos air dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kerja. Tapi mendadak gerakan Myungsoo terhenti ketika dia baru sadar jika ruang tamu dalam keadaan gelap menandakan jika lampunya belum dinyalakan. Myungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan berbalik menuju ruang tamu untuk menyalakan lampu.

_Apa Sungjong pergi keluar?_ Batin Myungsoo heran sambil berkeliling rumah menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, dapur, kamar tidur, dan toilet.

Myungsoo mengedarkan pandangan dan baru sadar jika rumahnya begitu sepi, sangat sepi. Tak ada suara tv yang menayangkan acara talk show idola favorit Sungjong, tak ada suara tawa Sungjong yang biasanya terdengar menghiasi kamar apartemen elite itu, tak ada suara langkah kaki Sungjong yang ringan melompat seperti seekor kelinci, tak ada suara ramai cemilan kering yang selalu dimakan oleh Sungjong setiap waktu, tak ada sapaan Sungjong, dan Myungsoo baru sadar sepenuhnya jika tak ada Sungjong di dalam rumah saat ini.

Myungsoo meletakkan termos air di meja ruang tamu dan kembali berkeliling di dalam rumahnya, membuka setiap pintu yang ada. Pintu kamar tidur, pintu kamar mandi, pintu balkon, tapi sosok langsing dengan rambut panjang yang sering dibiarkan tergerai itu masih belum bisa dia temukan.

"Sungjong-ah!" panggil Myungsoo kalut.

"Ya, Lee Sungjong! Jangan bercanda denganku! Keluar kau! Ini tidak lucu!" seperti orang gila, Myungsoo terus memanggil nama Sungjong dan berkali-kali mengelilingi setiap ruangan di dalam rumahnya berharap dia bisa melihat Sungjong di putaran kedua, ketiga, atau keempat.

"Sungjong-ah..." desis Myungsoo lelah. Tubuhnya yang kurang istirahat selama beberapa hari terakhir baru kali ini dia rasakan efeknya, hanya berputar-putar di dalam rumah saja membuatnya merasa lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

Myungsoo berpegangan pada dinding, dengan langkah seret dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari air minum. Myungsoo hampir membuka pintu kulkas saat secarik kertas memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas menyita perhatiannya. Namja itu menyambar kertas memo yang ditulisi dengan tulisan tangan Sungjong dan mulai membacanya.

_Myungsoo Oppa, aku pergi..._

-TBC-

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 4]❤

Wanna read more? Write **review** ne?^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

Review ya review^^ *Sungjong bbuing bbuing*


	4. P04

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 4]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 4]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GyuHyun**_

Kruukk...Sunggyu pura-pura tidak mendengar suara tambur yang berasal dari perutnya dan terus melanjutkan mengedit gambar di komputernya. Kruukk...sekali lagi petir lokal di dalam perutnya kembali menyambar memberi tanda jika badai akan segera datang tapi Sunggyu masih tak acuh dan memilih untuk tetap mengedit gambar. Krruuukkk...namun ternyata kumpulan penyanyi choir di dalam lambungnya lebih keras kepala dan menyuarakan nada falseto dalam ketukan yang sangat panjang, membuat Sunggyu menyerah.

Sunggyu meng-save hasil pekerjaannya dan melepas kacamata kerjanya. Dia menekan otot sekitar mata sipitnya yang terasa pegal lalu memutar kepala melemaskan otot leher dan memutar pinggang beberapa kali sampai terdengar suara krek persendian yang beradu satu dengan yang lain. Ending-nya, Sunggyu mengakhiri sesi pelemasan badannya dengan menguap lebar.

Klek, Sunggyu membuka pintu ruang kerja dan yang menyapanya begitu melangkah keluar setelah 3 hari mengurung diri adalah kesunyian. Sunggyu mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak menemukan makhluk hidup lain selain pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela apartemen.

Dengan pelan Sunggyu mengayunkan kaki, berjalan menuju dapur yang lampunya sudah menyala. Karena jarang ada di rumah saat siang dan selalu pulang setelah matahari terbenam, Woohyun punya kebiasaan meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan lampu menyala supaya waktu dia pulang dia tidak terjebak dalam kegelapan. Woohyun adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa tahan berada di tengah kegelapan sendirian. Dia punya phobia dengan kegelapan.

Sunggyu mengambil kertas memo yang ditempel Woohyun di pintu kulkas, membacanya, dan kembali menempelkannya ke pintu kulkas. Namja tersebut membuka kulkas dan mengambil semangkuk sup serta sepiring kecil daging yang sudah dingin dibekukan oleh suhu rendah lemari es.

Sunggyu memasukkan kedua makanan itu ke dalam microwave, menyetel timing supaya pas 40 detik tanpa lupa mengatur suhu panggang kotak pemanas makanan tersebut. Sambil menunggu lauknya kembali hangat, Sunggyu mengambil mangkuk nasi bersih dan membuka rice cooker untuk menyendok nasi putih hangat.

Ting, terdengar suara alarm nyaring dari microwave tanda makanan di dalamnya sudah panas. Sunggyu meletakkan mangkuk nasinya di atas meja makan. Dia memakai lampin sebelum mengambil mangkuk sup dan piring berisi daging keluar dari dalam microwave. Sunggyu meletakkan semua menu makannya di atas meja, dia kembali membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol cola. Namja bermata sipit itu termangu sejenak memandang cola di tangannya, teringat bagaimana Woohyun mengomelinya habis-habisan karena hobinya yang suka minum cola bahkan ketika makan, Sunggyu menghela napas dan mengembalikan botol cola ke dalam kulkas. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Sunggyu meraih sepasang sumpit dan sebuah sendok, menatanya tepat di samping mangkuk nasi.

"Selamat makan." Namja itu menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu mengambil sumpit, mulai menyumpit sedikit nasi dilanjutkan dengan potongan daging dan air sup. Sunggyu mengunyah tanpa semangat. Matanya berputar melihat ke sekeliling. Sepi. Dua tahun dia tinggal di apartemen itu bersama dengan Woohyun, baru kali ini Sunggyu merasa jika ternyata apartemennya sangat luas dan sepi. Terasa sangat sunyi dan kosong tanpa keberadaan Woohyun dan semua keceriaannya.

Sunggyu mengulum senyum kecil mengingat bagaimana dia menghabiskan kesehariannya bersama dengan Woohyun di kamar apartemen itu. Dimulai ketika bangun di pagi hari, Woohyun akan menariknya dari tempat tidur dan tidak berhenti menyeretnya sampai Sunggyu duduk manis menghadap sarapan di meja makan. Tepat pukul 6, mereka selesai sarapan dan pergi bekerja bersama-sama, Sunggyu ke kantor agensinya dan Woohyun ke kedai ramen. Waktu malam, Woohyun akan pulang lebih dulu, sekitar pukul 11 malam, dan dia masih akan terjaga sampai Sunggyu pulang jam 1 atau jam 2 pagi.

Jika dipikirkan lagi, yang seharusnya merasa paling lelah adalah Woohyun. Setiap pagi, ketika gadis itu membangunkan Sunggyu, dia selalu sudah selesai memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Entah jam berapa dia membuka mata. Lalu ketika bekerja di kedai ramen, dia juga tidak bisa bersantai sama sekali. Mengangkat bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen, harus selalu tersenyum pada tamu, harus membersihkan lantai dan meja, belum jika ada moment dimana pelanggan membludak dan Woohyun akan bergerak sepanjang hari tanpa istirahat sementara ketika pulang ke rumah dia masih mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan seperti mencuci baju atau menyetrika sambil menunggu kekasihnya pulang dari kantor.

Sunggyu meletakkan sumpit di atas meja. Dia sudah tidak nafsu makan, entah kenapa memikirkan Woohyun membuat rasa laparnya hilang. Namja itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan menyapu seisi rumah yang diam, tenang, dan senyap. Perlahan Sunggyu menghela napas, ada yang hilang dari rumah itu. Meski dia tidak tahu persis apa yang kurang, tapi hatinya menyadari ada lubang kosong yang membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sunggyu berpikir jika dia membenci suasana sepi, padahal kesunyian sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak dia masih di bangku kuliah. Dia akan menyendiri dan mengurung diri setiap mulai bekerja. Karena pekerjaan membuat desain menuntut inovasi dan ide-ide baru yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi untuk menemukannya. Oleh karena itu Sunggyu selalu merenung dalam kesunyian setiap kali mencari ide baru untuk desainnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kesunyian ini entah kenapa malah berbalik membuat Sunggyu merasa sesak dan tidak punya tempat bernapas.

Rumah adalah tempat dimana dia bisa bersama dengan Woohyun, rumah menyatukan waktunya dengan waktu Woohyun, dan rumah adalah tempat dimana dia bisa sejenak meninggalkan dunianya yang hitam putih untuk menenggelamkan diri di dunia Woohyun yang ceria dan penuh warna. Namun sekarang untuk pertama kalinya dia berada di rumah tanpa Woohyun. Tempat yang sama, pemandangan yang sama, makanan yang sama, tapi punya suasana yang sama sekali berbeda. Hanya karena tidak ada Woohyun, baru Sunggyu sadar jika keadaan akan terasa begini berbeda. Hanya karena tidak ada Woohyun di waktu yang tidak tepat, baru Sunggyu sadari jika kesunyian bisa menjadi begini menyesakkan.

Sunggyu menghela napas dengan keras dan berdiri. Dia berjalan meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan makan malamnya, bergegas menuju beranda setelah lebih dulu mengambil mantel dari dalam kamar tidurnya. Namja tersebut membuka pintu apartemen dan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

-o0o-

_**MyungJong**_

_Myungsoo Oppa, aku pergi..._

Baru kalimat pertama, tapi sudah cukup membuat seluruh sendi tubuh Myungsoo lemas. Dia terjajar ke belakang dan duduk dengan pelan di kursi yang merupakan pasangan dari meja makan. Menghitung angka satu sampai sepuluh dengan pelan di dalam hati, untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan keras seperti tambur. Myungsoo menutup mata sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan memberanikan diri membaca kelanjutan kalimat Sungjong.

_Oppa, kau ingat Seo Soo Jin? Teman SMA-ku yang dari Busan, yang pernah bekerja di rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat saat kau jatuh dari tangga dulu itu? Hari ini dia menikah._

_Aku mendapat kabar baik itu 2 hari yang lalu, Soo Jin sendiri yang menelponku. Dia ingin kita datang berdua. Tapi karena kau sepertinya sangat sibuk, aku tidak berani mengganggumu. Ah, aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau kalau harus pergi sendiri, tapi aku lebih tidak enak hati pada Soo Jin kalau aku tidak pergi. Jadi, Oppa. Aku pergi. Aku pergi ke pernikahan Soo Jin di Busan._

_Mianhe^^_

_Jika kau ingin kopi lagi, aku meletakkan satu termos di dalam kulkas. Sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam ada di laci kulkas bagian tengah. Panaskan dulu di microwave selama 40 detik sebelum kau makan. Ingat! Hanya 40 detik! Kalau lebih dari itu microwave-nya akan meledak seperti dulu. Kalau kau ingin cemilan, aku menyimpannya di laci dapur bagian atas._

_Ah, aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat, jadi tidak perlu menungguku. Tidurlah lebih dulu, Oppa._

_Saranghae~ _(^3^)

_-Lee Sungjong-_

Myungsoo menurunkan tangan dengan pelan, kertas memo perlahan terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Namja itu menutup mata, mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti tambur. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau sedih sekarang melihat fakta jika ternyata Sungjong tidak meninggalkannya.

Myungsoo mengulap wajah dan kelegaan terpancar dari wajahnya yang keruh karena kurang tidur. Namja itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan mengucap syukur di dalam hati karena dia tidak ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini. Karena Myungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika seandainya Sungjong pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Membayangkan dia harus melalui hari-harinya tanpa Sungjong, memikirkannya saja sudah seperti sebuah mimpi buruk untuk Myungsoo.

Myungsoo beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Disibakkannya tirai jendela, pemandangan malam kota Seoul langsung menyapanya dengan ramah. Myungsoo memandang jam dinding yang menunjuk ke angka 9. Namja itu kembali menutup tirai jendela dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Selesai cuci muka, Myungsoo menyambar jaket yang menggantung tak jauh dari tempat sepatu dan segera memakai sepatu.

Klap, terdengar suara pintu apartemen tertutup dan terkunci otomatis disambung dengan derap langkah kaki Myungsoo yang berlari menjauhi pintu. Sementara di dalam ruang kerja yang hening, terdengar suara getaran yang berasal dari ponsel Myungsoo yang tertinggal di atas meja. Benda itu terus menerus bergetar menampilkan satu nama yang sama di setiap panggilan masuknya.

"Lee Sungjong" _Calling..._

-TBC-

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 5]❤

Wanna read more? **Review** first! LOL

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	5. P05

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 5]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GyuHyun**_

Dari balik mesin kasir, Hoya memandang Sunggyu yang duduk tak bergerak di salah satu kursi tamu. Yeoja itu mengamati Sunggyu dengan mata menyiratkan rasa heran yang mendalam. Jika dibandingkan dengan Woohyun yang ceria dan bawel, Sunggyu memang termasuk orang yang cukup pendiam dan terkesan begitu pasrah setiap berhadapan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi sikapnya malam ini terlalu pendiam bagi Hoya. Biasanya jika Woohyun tidak ada di kedai seperti ini, setidaknya Sunggyu akan mengajaknya bicara sekedar untuk membunuh sepi. Namun kali ini tidak, namja bermata sipit itu datang dan begitu tahu jika Woohyun sedang keluar kedai dia langsung duduk lalu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Cuma duduk menghadap segelas air yang bahkan tidak dia sentuh sama sekali. Seolah ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

_Apa mereka bertengkar?_ Batin Hoya penasaran. Teringat olehnya Woohyun yang mendadak datang pagi ini mengatakan ingin bekerja padahal hari sebelumnya dia bilang dia akan mengambil libur beberapa hari untuk mengurusi Sunggyu yang sibuk membuat proyek. Karena memiliki kekasih yang berkecimpung di dunia belakang layar yang sama seperti Sunggyu, Hoya kurang lebih mengerti kesibukan namja itu dan rasa khawatir Woohyun. Dia sendiri juga sering pergi mengunjungi Dongwoo ke studio, membawakannya makanan dan pakaian ganti.

Hoya menghela napas perlahan. Gadis itu bergerak keluar dari balik meja kasir dan mendekati Sunggyu. Menyadari ada yang menemaninya duduk, Sunggyu mengangkat wajah memandang Hoya.

"Wae?" tanya Sunggyu lebih dulu, wajahnya yang sedikit memucat dengan kantung mata sudah menghitam terlihat seperti zombie bagi Hoya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Pantaslah jika Woohyun selalu punya rasa cemas yang besar untuk namja itu.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya begitu. Oppa, kau terlihat aneh malam ini. Wae?" balas Hoya to the point.

Sunggyu menyeringai tipis. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'aneh' ? Aku biasa saja," sangkal Sunggyu.

"Geot-ji-mal." Hoya meniru cara bicara Woohyun.

"Ah, wae? Kenapa kau jadi meniru Woohyunie? Ah, jinjja!" desis Sunggyu.

"Bukan Woohyun penemu resmi kata itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu membayar royalty apapun," sahut Hoya.

"Oppa, apa kau ada masalah dengan Woohyun?" Hoya kembali ke topik semula.

Sunggyu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Hanya sedikit salah paham."

Hoya mendesis. Bahkan untuk Sunggyu, orang yang begitu pengertian dan pandai mengkondisikan segala sesuatu, masih ada yang namanya salah paham. Namun menilik sifat Woohyun yang meski terkadang kekanakan dan keras kepala tanpa alasan, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang mudah menerima penjelasan dan sedikit polos. Dia sering mengikuti emosinya dan meledak lebih dulu, tapi begitu mendengar beberapa kalimat masuk akal dari Sunggyu, dia akan luruh dengan sendirinya. Jadi, jika sekarang masih ada salah paham yang terjadi dengan semua kecocokan di antara mereka, itu berarti memang salah satu dari mereka ada yang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Oppa, apa kau membuat masalah?" tuduh Hoya membuat Sunggyu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ya, apa wajahku begitu mirip kriminal sampai-sampai kau tega menuduhku seperti itu?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Anni. Tapi mirip narapidana," ujar Hoya membuat Sunggyu mendengus. Yeoja satu itu benar-benar terlalu jujur dan seperti tidak mengenal apa itu sensor.

Sunggyu selalu dibuat heran tentang bagaimana bisa Dongwoo yang begitu cheerful, supel, dan enjoyable menjadi kekasih Hoya yang galak dan kaku. Jika melihat hubungan mereka berdua, semua orang akan merasakan hal yang sama. Iri, kasihan, dan heran pada Dongwoo di waktu yang bersamaan. Iri, karena Dongwoo memiliki kekasih yang begitu perhatian dan mencintainya. Kasihan, karena Hoya adalah tipe gadis nekad yang tidak akan segan-segan mengutarakan isi kepalanya tanpa memperkirakan akibat dari ucapannya, dia adalah orang yang melebihi Woohyun dalam hal marah-marah dan lebih parahnya lagi, korban konstan untuk amarah Hoya kebanyakan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Dongwoo dengan semua kesabarannya. Dan heran, karena seperti sebuah keajaiban melihat kenyataan bahwa 2 orang yang punya sifat begitu berbeda bisa menjadi satu dan saling melengkapi bahkan hidup bersama di bawah satu atap. Dunia benar-benar sangat aneh.

Selagi Sunggyu dan Hoya berdebat, Woohyun kembali dari minimarket dan terkejut melihat keberadaan kekasihnya begitu dia membuka pintu kedai.

"Oppa..." desis Woohyun speechless.

"Selamat datang," sapa Hoya menyambut Woohyun. Diambilnya tas belanjaan dari tangan sahabatnya.

"Untung kau cepat kembali. Aku hampir gila bertengkar dengan pacarmu itu," bisik Hoya ketus di sebelah telinga Woohyun.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Aku akan pergi. Dan kalian berdua, bicaralah yang nyaman ya." Hoya memasang senyuman manis lalu ngacir menuju dapur.

Woohyun masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sunggyu semalam, bagaimana dia bersikap egois dan kekanakan sampai berteriak pada Sunggyu seperti itu. Woohyun malu dan merasa bersalah. Dia tidak berpikir bisa menghadapi Sunggyu setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Makanya dia melarikan diri dengan dalih ingin pergi bekerja.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ? Kemarilah," celetuk Sunggyu mengagetkan Woohyun.

"Ke sini." Sunggyu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, senyuman simpul yang terlihat begitu lembut di wajahnya yang pucat dan letih. Dengan langkah setengah diseret, Woohyun mematuhi perintah kekasihnya untuk mendekat.

"Duduklah," ujar Sunggyu begitu Woohyun sudah berada di sebelahnya. Dengan patuh yeoja mungil itu duduk di kursi di sebelah Sunggyu, merapatkan kaki dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, lantas menunduk tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sunggyu sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang lekat pada Woohyun yang tidak berani menatapnya, menikmati sosok gadis itu dari dekat. Seolah sudah beberapa tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan Woohyun dan ingin menuntaskan kerinduan di hatinya dengan cara memandangnya berlama-lama.

Menyadari jika Sunggyu tidak bicara sama sekali, membuat Woohyun heran. Dengan pelan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung bertemu pada sepasang mata sipit Sunggyu yang lurus menatapnya. Blush, kedua pipi Woohyun langsung memerah memunculkan sebaris senyum di bibir Sunggyu.

_Kyeopta_ batin Sunggyu tanpa sadar ketika menyadari wajah Woohyun yang tersipu malu.

"Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu membuka suara lebih dulu.

"N-ne?" desis Woohyun bergetar.

"Bogo. Baegopa," ujar Sunggyu lalu tersenyum membuat kedua matanya hilang ditelan oleh kelopak yang membengkak karena kurang tidur.

"Oppa..." mata Woohyun mendelik kaget. "Kau belum makan?" tanya yeoja itu, ada getar cemas di suaranya.

Sunggyu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku jam makan siang dan makan malam. Aku bahkan belum ke kamar mandi hari ini."

Woohyun menutup mata, menelan semua kekhawatiran dan omelan yang nyaris dia muntahkan ke Sunggyu. Meski begitu dia tetap saja merasa marah, terlihat dari bagaimana dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat, dan Sunggyu tahu hal itu. Membuat Woohyun marah dan kembali mengomel adalah salah satu cara berbaikan dengannya. Tidak perlu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan 'menyesal', kedua kata itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Cukup dengan mengembalikan sikap pasangan menjadi seperti dia yang biasanya maupun melelehkan suasana yang kaku dengan candaan, cara seperti itu lebih efisien daripada memberikan hadiah atau berlutut meminta maaf.

"Palli. Baegopa. Apa kau ingin aku mati kelaparan?" desak Sunggyu sengaja memancing emosi Woohyun.

Woohyun menatap Sunggyu dengan sepasang mata menyorot tajam, ekspresi wajahnya berubah dingin.

"Ne-Wa-jang-nim!" ujar Woohyun penuh dengan tekanan di intonasi bicaranya. Lalu dengan kesal yeoja itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Langkahnya menghentak-hentak menandakan jika dia benar-benar sedang marah.

Sunggyu tersenyum, menahan tawa, merasa puas karena sudah berhasil berbaikan dengan kekasihnya. Atau mungkin belum?

-TBC-

* * *

Yupz, GyuHyun duluan yang baikan^^ MyungJong gimana, Thor? Rahasia! Penasaran? Ah, biarin, biar penasaran kok^^

* * *

Pastikan untuk **review** sebelum next reading, OK?^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	6. P06

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 6]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 6]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**MyungJong**_

"Oppa, Myungsoo Oppa, ireona. Oppa." Sebuah suara kecil dibarengi dengan gerakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya terasa seperti mimpi untuk Myungsoo. Namja itu membuka sedikit mata tajamnya yang terasa berat. Yang pertama terlihat olehnya adalah sebentuk wajah cantik dengan mata bulat yang nampak mengkhawatirkannya dan roman muka yang letih.

"Sungjong-ah..." desis Myungsoo lirih.

"Ne?" jawab Sungjong sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan wajah Myungsoo yang masih dihiasi ekspresi mengambang.

"Oppa, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sungjong.

"Sungjong-ah, saranghae..." gumam Myungsoo lagi. Kedua tangannya terangkat, meraih pinggang Sungjong dan menariknya supaya mendekat. Namja itu memeluk pinggang Sungjong dan menempelkan kepalanya dengan nyaman ke perut Sungjong. "Bogoshipo..."

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan? Berhentilah ngelindur. Oppa-ya!" ujar Sungjong sambil melihat ke sekeliling dengan panik, berharap tidak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka saat ini. Harapan Sungjong terkabul. Malam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 dan hawa lembab serta dingin musim gugur yang menggantung di setiap rumah penduduk kota Seoul sepertinya berhasil membuat semua orang menjatuhkan pilihan untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah mereka bersama dengan penghangat ruangan. Jalanan sepi, halte sepi, bahkan minimarket 24 jam juga nampak sepi menyisakan pegawai kasir yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya.

"Myungsoo Oppa, jebal ireona. Aish!" Sungjong kembali mengguncangkan bahu kekasihnya yang malah terlihat semakin nyaman tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Myungsoo punya tensi darah yang rendah yang membuatnya suka ngelindur dan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sadar dari mimpi.

Sungjong mendengus, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan metode yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membangunkan Myungsoo. Gadis itu melepaskan lengan Myungsoo dari pinggangnya. Mata Myungsoo masih setengah terbuka ketika antara sadar dan tidak dia melihat wajah Sungjong mendekat, close up, lalu cup! mata Myungsoo terbuka lebar begitu bibir Sungjong mendarat dengan sukses di atas bibirnya.

Sungjong menutup kedua matanya, menggerakkan bibirnya, menekan bibir tipis Myungsoo dengan lembut, tanpa tahu jika pemilik bibir yang dia cium sudah balik memandang tingkahnya dengan penuh keheranan. Perlahan Sungjong membuka mata dan sepasang bola bening itu langsung terbeliak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Myungsoo yang lurus mengarah padanya.

"Omo!" Sungjong terlonjak dan terjajar mundur karena terkejut. Napas gadis itu jadi terengah-engah mendadak.

"Aisshh, Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah bangun!?" bentak Sungjong kesal, kedua pipinya memerah.

"Lee Sungjong, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Myungsoo sederhana.

"Apa yang aku lakukan!?" balas Sungjong dengan nada suara tinggi. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sampai ketiduran seperti ini, hah!?"

Myungsoo menelengkan kepala, separuh otaknya masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur. Namja tersebut mengedarkan pandangan, memandang ke sekelilingnya. Trotoar yang sepi, toko-toko yang sudah menutup pintu mereka, dan kursi panjang yang ternyata sudah tidak ada seorang pun yang mendudukinya kecuali Myungsoo.

Myungsoo termangu, mencoba mengais-ais memorinya beberapa jam lalu. Setelah membaca memo dari Sungjong, pikirannya blank, yang ada di otaknya hanyalah dia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu lalu memeluknya, minta maaf, dan mengatakan betapa dia sangat mencintainya dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Hanya dengan berbekal niat seperti itu Myungsoo keluar apartemen dan pergi ke halte bus. Sungjong memang tidak mengatakan akan pulang jam berapa, tapi bus terakhir yang berangkat dari Busan akan tiba di Seoul sekitar jam 11 malam dan Myungsoo berinisiatif untuk menunggu kedatangan gadisnya itu di halte yang tak jauh dari bangunan gedung apartemen mereka. Tapi sepertinya ketika duduk menunggu, Myungsoo jatuh tertidur. Dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya setelah itu adalah wajah Sungjong yang menciumnya barusan.

Roman muka Myungsoo sudah sedikit lebih bersinar, tidak mengambang lagi seperti tadi, menandakan jika kesadarannya mulai pulih seutuhnya. Namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menatap lurus pada Sungjong yang diam memandangnya.

"Kapan kau sampai?" tanya Myungsoo mulai nyambung dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Baru saja," jawab Sungjong. Dia beranjak mendekati kursi dan merebahkan pinggul di sebelah Myungsoo. Yeoja itu meletakkan kepala di bahu kekasihnya dengan wajah letih.

Berada di resepsi pernikahan tanpa ditemani oleh pasangan adalah sebuah perjuangan berat. Seharian ini entah sudah berapa namja teman sekolahnya dulu dan namja tamu undangan yang tidak dia kenal mengajaknya bicara, mengobrol, bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan menanyakan nomor ponsel dan mengajaknya keluar. Selalu seperti itu. Sungjong selalu terjebak di tengah kerumunan namja seperti itu jika tidak membawa Myungsoo di sebelahnya. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"Sungjong-ah..." kalimat Myungsoo terpotong oleh suara Sungjong.

"Aku menelponmu hampir seratus kali, Oppa. Tadi aku ketinggalan bus terakhir dan hampir tidak bisa pulang ke Seoul. Soo Jin memintaku untuk menginap saja, tapi mana mungkin aku bisa menginap di rumah pengantin baru. Jadi aku bermaksud untuk menginap di hotel dan pulang besok pagi," tutur Sungjong.

"Aku mencoba menelponmu untuk memberitahumu hal itu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Jadi aku pikir mungkin kau pergi keluar untuk mencariku. Dan ternyata benar 'kan. Untung aku pergi ke stasiun dan pulang naik kereta, kalau tidak kau pasti akan ada di sini sampai besok pagi," lanjut Sungjong.

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mengerti aku. Kalau kau tahu aku akan panik begitu sadar kau meninggalkanku, seharusnya kau berpamitan padaku lebih dulu," ujar Myungsoo.

"Karena aku mengerti Oppa makanya aku tidak berpamitan padamu," tegas Sungjong. "Kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi sendirian ke Busan, apalagi ke resepsi pernikahan. Kau pasti akan pergi bersamaku tidak peduli bagaimana pun kondisi badanmu."

"Ahh...resepsi pernikahan itu sangat buruk untuk gadis cantik sepertimu jika datang menghadirinya sendirian," desis Myungsoo.

"Yang terburuk," dengus Sungjong.

"Ya, Lee Sungjong." Myungsoo menggerakkan bahunya yang dijadikan bantal oleh Sungjong. "Kau memberikan nomor ponselmu pada berapa namja, hah? Apa saja yang mereka katakan padamu? Apa ada yang rumahnya di Seoul dan bilang akan mengunjungimu?" interogasi Myungsoo.

Sungjong tidak menjawab dan malah bergerak semakin rapat pada tubuh Myungsoo, meletakkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang namja itu.

"Oppa, kita bicarakan hal itu di rumah saja. Ayo, pulang. Di sini dingin..." rengek Sungjong memasang puppy eyes-nya.

Myungsoo menghela napas. "Arasseo. Kajja."

Sungjong tersenyum lebar begitu Myungsoo berdiri. Dengan senang dia menggamit lengan kekasihnya dan berjalan sambil menempelkan sebelah wajahnya ke lengan panjang Myungsoo. Melihat sikap manja yeoja-nya, Myungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Oppa, sudah lama kita tidak berjalan bersama seperti ini," celetuk Sungjong.

Myungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kapan terakhir kali kita berjalan bersama seperti ini...?" kalimatnya berujung dengan gumaman panjang.

"Waktu musim panas, di kebun binatang," jawab Sungjong.

"Benarkah? Itu lama sekali," cetus Myungsoo kaget.

"Ne, setelah itu kau bilang ada proyek besar dan banyak tim yang mulai mempersiapkan presentasi mereka untuk memenangkannya," kata Sungjong tajam membuat Myungsoo nyengir.

"Aigo~ ingatanmu benar-benar sangat bagus, Sungjong-ah." Dengan sebelah tangan yang lain, Myungsoo mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Sungjong.

"Tenang saja. Setelah konser ini berakhir, aku akan mendapatkan hari libur dan kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama-sama," janji Myungsoo.

"Bersenang-senang apanya?" Sungjong mendengus. "Kau hanya akan mengajakku bercinta sepanjang hari dan mengikatku di atas tempat tidur." Gadis itu bicara dengan geraham berpautan, membuat Myungsoo nyengir.

"Itu karena selama sebulan aku tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk menyentuhmu. Jadi, sedikit balas dendam tidak masalah 'kan? Kau juga menyukainya 'kan? Mengakulah!" gurau Myungsoo.

"Andwe!" Sungjong berubah galak. "Itu melelahkan."

Tak ada yang bisa Myungsoo lakukan untuk membela diri selain menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Selagi berjalan bersama-sama, tanpa sengaja tangan Myungsoo menyentuh tangan Sungjong yang diperban. Namja itu menunduk untuk melihat lebih jelas dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar melihat ada perban putih mengikat tangan kiri kekasihnya.

"Sungjong-ah, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Myungsoo seraya meraih tangan Sungjong dan memperhatikannya lebih seksama.

"Err...itu..." Sungjong menggigit bibir kehilangan kata-kata.

Dalam sekejab Myungsoo teringat insiden kopi tumpah kemarin malam dan termos yang menimpa tangan Sungjong. Namja itu terjengat layaknya disambar petir di siang bolong.

"Neo...air panas itu menyiram tanganmu?" tanya Myungsoo bergetar, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menyadari hal yang paling penting.

Sungjong terdiam, hanya mengedipkan mata polos mencari-cari jawaban untuk kekasihnya. Mendadak gadis itu tersenyum, dia memajukan tubuhnya, berjinjit, dan mengecup ringan bibir Myungsoo, membuat namja tampan itu keheranan. Masih dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik, Sungjong kembali menggamit lengan kekasihnya dengan mesra.

"Kita bicarakan itu di rumah saja. Ne, Oppa?" pinta Sungjong dengan sangat manis.

"Tapi..."

"Kajja!"

Tanpa mau tahu pada penolakan Myungsoo, Sungjong terus melangkah menyeret kekasihnya menuju gedung apartemen mereka yang sudah terlihat beberapa meter di ujung jalan.

-TBC-

* * *

MyungJong here~!^^

Nah, para couple udah baikan, next chap mereka bakal ngapain lagi ya? Rahasia^^ Jangan mikir yg aneh-aneh dulu ya, ini RATE T .. remember! RATE T! -.-

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 7]❤

Sebelum next baca, **review** juseyo~^^

Author tahu kalian adalah reader yang baik dan **100% manusia**, bukan **ghost** **reader**, jadi tinggalkan jejak ya^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	7. P07

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 7]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 7]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GyuHyun**_

Tik, tik, tik, suara jam berdetik memenuhi ruang kerja Sunggyu yang sepi sunyi tanpa getar kehidupan. Di atas meja nampak Sunggyu yang duduk meletakkan kepala dengan tenang. Kedua mata sipitnya terpejam. Komputer di sebelahnya yang selama beberapa hari menyala, kini sedang mati, ikut menikmati waktu istirahat bersama dengan pemiliknya.

Kepala Sunggyu bergerak, berpindah posisi, menghadap ke arah yang sebaliknya. Perlahan sepasang mata Sunggyu yang kelopaknya membengkak akibat kurang tidur itu terbuka. Bola matanya nampak sedikit memerah. Perlahan Sunggyu bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, menegakkan punggung yang langsung berbunyi krek di beberapa tempat. Gerakan bangunnya mengakibatkan selimut tebal yang menutupi punggungnya terjatuh ke lantai. Sunggyu menunduk, mengambil selimut itu dan menutupkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tubuh berbungkus selimut, namja yang memang memiliki mata sipit nyaris segaris tersebut berdiri sempoyongan dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu.

Tak, tak, tak, terdengar suara pisau beradu dengan tatakan kayu dibarengi dengan jeritan teko yang isinya sudah mendidih di atas kompor. Suara pisau berhenti sebentar, berganti dengan derakan pelan teko yang diangkat dari kompor. Cklek, suara kompor dimatikan. Tak, tak, tak, dilanjutkan dengan suara pisau yang kembali memotong sesuatu di atas tatakan kayu.

Sunggyu berjalan merayap dengan selimut masih membungkus tubuhnya seperti seekor ulat berjalan dengan dua kaki. Namja itu bergerak menuju dapur yang lampunya sudah menyala. Sunggyu berhenti sesaat, memandang punggung sempit memakai celemek yang berdiri menghadap kompor, tangannya bergerak-gerak nampak mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci sayur. Sunggyu memalingkan wajah ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas tv. Jam 5 pagi. Dan Woohyun sudah mulai memasak.

Woohyun sedang berkonsentrasi menyendok sedikit kuah sayur yang hampir matang, seujung sendok, meneteskannya ke telapak tangan dan mencicipinya ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditubruk dari belakang. Gadis mungil itu terdorong dengan cukup keras, nyaris mengangsurkan wajahnya masuk ke dalam panci berisi sayur mendidih jika saja lengan Sunggyu tidak cukup kuat memeluk pinggangnya.

"OPPA! Aishh!" teriak Woohyun frustasi antara kaget dan marah. Sedangkan Sunggyu seperti tidak mendengar suara kekasihnya dan dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepala ke punggung Woohyun, memeluknya dengan erat, menutupkan selimut ke tubuh Woohyun.

"Oppa, lepaskan. Aku harus segera mengangkat sayur ini. Aku masih harus membuat teh," pinta Woohyun berusaha melepaskan kutatan lengan Sunggyu.

"Jam berapa kau bangun? Kau selalu cerewet soal waktu tidurku tapi kau sendiri tidur sangat sebentar," bisik Sunggyu dengan suara parau tepat di sebelah telinga Woohyun, tanpa sengaja meniupkan udara ke kulit sensitif kekasihnya, membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Aku sudah cukup tidur. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah begadang selama 3 hari berturut-turut," balas Woohyun ketus. "Oppa, jebal. Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini."

Sunggyu melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur, membiarkan Woohyun melanjutkan kesibukannya memasak. Namja tersebut memandang ke sekeliling dapur. Walaupun sering digunakan untuk memasak, kondisi dapur itu tetap bersih dan rapi. Karena selain hobi memasak, Woohyun juga hobi bersih-bersih. Benar-benar potret seorang istri yang sempurna. Suka kebersihan, perhatian, pintar memasak, dan bawel.

Sunggyu menutup pintu kulkas dan pintu rak atas tempat menyimpan piring. Kebiasaan umum Woohyun si pelupa adalah lupa menutup sesuatu yang baru saja dia buka. Jika di rumah ada Sunggyu yang senantiasa mengingatkannya, maka di tempat kerja ada Hoya yang selalu berbaik hati berteriak pada Woohyun untuk menutup kulkas atau bejana besar tempat kuah ramen dimasak.

Berkali-kali Woohyun diperingatkan, berkali-kali itu pula dia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Seolah lupa sudah menjadi karakter patennya yang mustahil untuk diubah lagi. Tapi anehnya, Woohyun hanya lupa untuk hal-hal sepele seperti lupa menutup sesuatu atau menyimpan sesuatu. Di sisi lain dia tidak pernah lupa mengenai hal-hal yang rumit seperti rumus-rumus fisika yang dia pelajari sewaktu masih SMA ataupun not-not piano lagu Beethoven dan Mozart yang dia hapalkan sewaktu kuliah. Woohyun masih mengingat semua hal itu dengan baik meskipun dia jarang mengaplikasikannya di kehidupan nyata.

"Oppa, kau bilang kau punya waktu 5 hari untuk menyelesaikan proyekmu," celetuk Woohyun merobek keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oh," jawab Sunggyu pendek seraya menarik satu kursi makan dan duduk, kembali meletakkan kepala ke atas meja.

"Lalu kenapa jam segini kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang ingin kau kerjakan lagi hari ini?" tanya Woohyun seraya menata lauk di atas piring saji.

"Aku ada diskusi dengan Myungsoo soal konsep desain poster dan background visual panggung," jawab Sunggyu.

"Kenapa kau selalu harus berdiskusi dengan Kim Myungsoo seperti itu, Oppa? Bukankah bidang kalian berbeda?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Siapa bilang berbeda? Kami mengerjakan hal yang punya konsep yang sama. Poster akan mewakili pesan tersirat dari konser dan background visual akan mewakili pesan dan perasaan setiap lagu yang akan dibawakan. Pada dasarnya pekerjaan kami mengupas hal yang sama. Seperti halnya lighting dan audio yang harus selaras. Gambar poster dan background visual harus memiliki hubungan yang bisa dijelaskan," tutur Sunggyu panjang lebar.

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti," desah Woohyun sambil mengangkat piring-piring berisi lauk ke tas meja. "Bangunlah," ujarnya membuat Sunggyu menegakkan punggung, bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Lalu, apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Woohyun dengan tangan menyendok nasi ke mangkuk makan Sunggyu.

"Kurang sedikit lagi. Aku pastikan selesai sebelum makan siang," jawab Sunggyu sambil menerima mangkuk penuh nasi dari tangan Woohyun.

"Jadi makan siang nanti kau tidak akan ada di rumah?" tanya Woohyun sambil menyendok nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya begitu, jadi kau tidak perlu menyimpan makanan untuk nanti siang."

Woohyun menyumpit nasi, mulai makan, begitu pula dengan Sunggyu.

"Oppa, kau selalu membuat desain baru untuk setiap konser. Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau menggunakan desain yang sudah ada dan tidak usah membuat baru lagi?" celetuk Woohyun polos.

Sunggyu tersenyum, menahan tawa. "Mana bisa seperti itu, Woohyun-ah? Setiap konser punya konsep dan karakter berbeda-beda. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan dan memukul rata mereka atau hasilnya akan aneh. Kau pikir konsep yang diterapkan untuk konser SNSD akan cocok untuk konser Super Junior?"

Woohyun menelengkan kepala. "Kalau artisnya sama 'kan bisa, Oppa."

"Ya, Nam Woohyun. Apa ada seorang artis yang melakukan konser yang sama 2 kali dalam setahun? Kalaupun ada, itu pasti world tour. Sudahlah, percayalah padaku. Setiap konser punya konsep dan karakteristik yang berbeda. Jadi desain yang digunakan juga harus berbeda. Meski itu world tour sekali pun, konsep yang digunakan di Korea tidak bisa dengan mudah diterapkan di panggung Jepang. Perubahan itu pasti ada walaupun kecil."

Woohyun menggigit ujung sumpitnya, tidak terlalu paham dengan penjelasan Sunggyu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal seperti itu?" tanya Sunggyu kemudian.

"Ngngng..." Woohyun mendengung. "Aku...cuma ingin tahu saja." Mana mungkin dia berani bilang supaya dia lebih bisa memahami alasan kekasihnya begadang berhari-hari hanya demi menyelesaikan selembar gambar yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Woohyun memang tidak terlalu mengerti prosedur pekerjaan Sunggyu. Yang dia tahu, Sunggyu hanya perlu menggambar desain, mempresentasikannya, lalu merealisasikannya ke visual background yang sebenarnya. Bagi Woohyun itu prosedur yang sederhana, oleh karenanya dia tidak bisa terima setiap kali Sunggyu begadang dan memaksakan diri hanya untuk menggambar. Woohyun bertekad untuk mencari tahu tentang pekerjaan Sunggyu supaya dia tidak lagi bersikap egois dan salah paham seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Jadi...apa konsep untuk konser ini juga berbeda dari yang dulu-dulu, Oppa?" tanya Woohyun.

Sunggyu mengangguk, wajahnya nampak cerah ketika memberikan penjelasan pada kekasihnya. "Konsep kali ini cukup menarik. Biasanya aku menggunakan sudut pandang banyak orang untuk membuat desain. Tapi untuk konsep ini, sepertinya sudut pandangku saja sudah cukup."

"Memang apa konsepnya, Oppa?" tanya Woohyun heran.

Sunggyu kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Inspirasi."

Mata Woohyun membulat. "Inspirasi? Maksudnya?"

-o0o-

_**MyungJong**_

Myungsoo menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, menatap layar komputer dengan intens, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menggigit kuku jempol tangan kirinya lalu menelengkan kepala.

_Bagian mana yang kurang ya?_ Batin Myungsoo memutar otak. Gambar yang terpampang di layar komputernya sudah selesai. Dari segi bentuk, warna, gradiasi, segalanya. Bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk menuliskan kalimat persuasi. Namun tetap saja, feeling inspirasi yang dia mau belum dia dapatkan dari gambar itu. Gambar buatannya memang menarik, tapi terasa kosong, tanpa jiwa sama sekali, tak punya kekuatan untuk menginspirasi orang. Myungsoo menghela napas panjang, kehabisan akal.

Tok, tok, terdengar pintu ruang kerja diketuk. Myungsoo memandang ke pintu. Cklek, daun pintu terbuka dan menyembullah kepala Sungjong seperti matahari keluar dari peraduan menyinari dunia suram Myungsoo. Sungjong tersenyum, dia mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan termos berisi kopi panas yang sudah dia siapkan untuk menemani kekasihnya bekerja.

"Oppa sudah selesai?" tanya Sungjong sambil berjalan mendekati kursi Myungsoo. Dia melihat ke layar komputer namja itu dan tercengang.

"Wuahhh, yeppeuhda!" puji Sungjong. "Oppa, ini bagus sekali!"

Myungsoo tersenyum kecut. Melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang datar, senyuman Sungjong memudar.

"Oppa, wae?" tanya yeoja cantik itu heran. "Apa ada masalah?" sambungnya cemas.

Myungsoo menghela napas perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan jiwa apapun dari gambar itu. Gambar itu kosong."

Sungjong menelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat Myungsoo. Sejujurnya, dia memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang seni grafis. Dia tahu setiap coretan kuas itu punya makna, namun makna itulah yang sering sulit sekali dia pahami. Walaupun jurusan kuliah Sungjong juga di seni, seni tari, dan ada prinsip bahwa setiap gerakan tari memiliki makna, tapi lukisan dan hal-hal sebangsanya masih menjadi sebuah misteri untuk gadis itu.

"Jinjja? Menurutku ini sudah bagus," gumam Sungjong mengambang.

Myungsoo menutup mata dengan helaan napas pendek, lalu kedua tangannya bergerak meraih pinggang ramping Sungjong, menarik gadis itu untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Myungsoo membenamkan wajah ke dada Sungjong, mencari kenyamanan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Oppa?" tanya Sungjong sambil membelai rambut hitam kecoklatan kekasihnya.

"Tetaplah di sini," desis Myungsoo sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Tetaplah seperti ini."

"Tapi aku sedang memasak air. Bagaimana kalau airnya mendidih?" cetus Sungjong polos.

Myungsoo mengangkat wajah, meletakkan dagunya yang lancip di antara kedua dada Sungjong.

"Mana yang lebih kau cintai? Aku atau air yang kau masak?" tanya namja tersebut mulai error.

"Air," jawab Sungjong cepat. "Kalau airnya tidak segera diangkat, nanti bisa kebakaran. Tentu aku harus lebih mencintai air itu."

Myungsoo mencibir, melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungjong dan berbalik menghadap meja. Meletakkan dagu di atas meja. Ngambek.

Sungjong menahan tawa. Dia mengambil cangkir kopi Myungsoo yang sudah kosong, membuka termos, dan menuang kopi panas ke dalam cangkir. Sungjong beranjak menjauh, mengambil satu kursi lipat di sudut ruangan dan membawanya ke sebelah kursi Myungsoo. Gadis itu meraih cangkir kopi yang mengepulkan uap panas dan meletakkannya di sebelah tangan kekasihnya. Myungsoo memandang cangkir di sebelahnya lantas beralih menatap Sungjong yang tersenyum dengan sorot mata heran.

"Kau bilang mau mengangkat air," ujar Myungsoo.

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau airnya baru saja aku masak dan belum mendidih? Masih ada 10 menit sampai airnya mendidih," sahut Sungjong.

Myungsoo tersenyum, dia melepaskan tangannya yang memegang cangkir, beralih memeluk bahu Sungjong. Namja itu meletakkan kepala di atas kepala kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dulu bersandar manja di bahunya.

"Di luar sedang hujan, Oppa," desis Sungjong.

"Benarkah? Musim gugur benar-benar sudah datang ya," balas Myungsoo.

"Oppa, kau tidak ingin berjalan-jalan kemanaaa gitu musim gugur ini?" tanya Sungjong berharap mereka akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan santai.

"Hmm...sepertinya menarik. Setidaknya kita harus pergi keluar satu kali di setiap musim. Kau mau kemana?" Myungsoo balik bertanya.

"Karena sekarang musim gugur, jangan ke pantai, dingin. Jangan naik gunung juga, soalnya banyak hujan, jalanannya licin," celoteh Sungjong. "Aigo~ kemana kita harus pergi?" gadis itu mendesah.

Mata Myungsoo menerawang. "Bagaimana kalau ke Jepang? Melihat daun momiji jatuh di sepanjang jalan, sepertinya bagus."

Sungjong memandang Myungsoo dengan mata bertanya-tanya. "Memang Oppa punya uang pergi Jepang?"

"Desember depan akan ada konser di Jepang dan sudah ditetapkan kalau timku sukses dengan konser amal ini, konser di Jepang itu akan jadi milik kami." Myungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungjong merengut. "Lagi...!?" suara gadis itu meninggi.

"Arasseo, arasseo, mianhe." Myungsoo menyela kalimat kekasihnya dan meraih kepala Sungjong supaya bersandar lagi di bahunya, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana dengan perdebatan mengenai proyek pekerjaannya.

Sungjong menegakkan punggung, duduk menghadap Myungsoo, menolak bersandar di bahunya.

"Oppa, jangan keseringan bekerja. Pikirkan kesehatanmu," keluh Sungjong. "Aku tidak masalah kalau harus memperingatkanmu, tapi kalau kau sendiri tidak mau menjaga dirimu aku juga lelah. Lama-lama aku pergi..."

Myungsoo meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir Sungjong, menghentikan kalimat gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah katakan kau akan pergi, jangan punya niat untuk pergi, jangan pernah lakukan itu," bisik Myungsoo dengan mata lurus menatap manik hitam mata Sungjong.

"Entahlah, aku tidak janji," balas Sungjong melengos. Myungsoo merengut. Tangan namja itu bergerak, hendak mengambil cangkir kopi bersamaan dengan tangan Sungjong yang juga meraih cangkir kopi. Tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan di badan keramik cangkir yang terasa hangat. Sungjong terdiam, memandang tangannya lalu menatap Myungsoo. Myungsoo pun demikian, gerakannya terhenti dan memandang cangkir tanpa kata-kata. Cangkir yang hangat dengan air kopi berwarna coklat yang mengepulkan asap tipis, dua tangan berbeda yang bersentuhan hendak meraihnya di waktu yang bersamaan, Myungsoo merasa ada hal lain yang terbaca dari scene itu. Meski sederhana, hal tersirat itu terasa kuat, membuat dadanya bergetar, menghantarkan desiran hangat yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"_Inspirasi adalah sebuah perasaan yang membuat kita langsung termotivasi begitu melihat sesuatu..."_

Dalam sekejab Myungsoo teringat pada kalimat yang pernah dia ucapkan beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian matanya beralih pada hasil desain yang terpapar di komputer, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa gambar sebagus itu masih menyisakan ketidaksempurnaan baginya dan kenapa gambar itu terasa kosong untuknya. Tak ada jiwa di gambar itu. Tak ada inspirasi yang dia inginkan dari gambar itu. Sebagus apapun sebuah karya seni, jika tak ada jiwa pembuatnya yang tersimpan dan tersampaikan, maka karya seni itu tak lain hanyalah sebatas barang dengan bentuk dan warna yang indah.

Melihat Myungsoo memasang muka serius, Sungjong tidak berani membuka mulut. Dia hanya memperhatikan Oppa-nya yang intens memandang ke layar komputer dengan sorot mata bingung.

"_Inspirasi adalah sebuah perasaan yang membuat kita langsung termotivasi begitu melihat sesuatu..."_

Perlahan Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir yang masih dia pegang dan menoleh pada Sungjong yang memberinya tatapan mata tidak mengerti. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir tipis Myungsoo.

"Sekarang aku tahu..." ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari Sungjong.

"Ne?" Sungjong mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"Inspirasi itu...sekarang aku mengerti." Myungsoo masih bicara seolah dia berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

"Gomawo, Sungjong-ah." Namja berhidung mancung tersebut memajukan badannya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungjong selama beberapa detik. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tampan Myungsoo bahkan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Saranghae," bisik namja itu lalu berbalik kembali menghadap ke meja kerjanya. Meraih kertas putih kosong dan pensil gambar.

"Assa! Sepertinya aku bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang," tekad Myungsoo, dia mencoretkan ujung pensil di tangannya ke permukaan kertas yang kosong, mulai menggambar, meninggalkan Sungjong tanpa penjelasan, membiarkan gadis itu mencoba memahami sendiri sikap anehnya barusan.

-TBC-

* * *

Thanks a lot untuk para readers yang udah review^^ your reviews are my spirit to keep writing, guys^^ really!

In the future, please keep your support on me, actually I can continue this story just because of you, my precious readers^^ XOXO~

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 8]❤

Wanna read more? WAJIB **review**, LOL

Author gak mau **ghost reader**, pengennya **reviewer**, soalnya author paranoid sama hantu ㅠㅠ

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	8. P08

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 8]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 8]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1 bulan kemudian._

Konser sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, penonton yang tadinya berjubel memenuhi stadion juga sudah berkurang separuh. Seperti biasa, antrian keluar sama dengan antrian masuk tempat konser. Pemilik tiket VIP akan didahulukan lalu diikuti penonton dari tribun A, B, C ke bawah. Di antara para penonton yang sibuk menunggu giliran keluar dan mengeluh karena tidak segera mendapat kesempatan untuk mendesak keluar, orang-orang dengan kalung ID card bertuliskan STAFF tidak kalah sibuk berseliweran di seluruh sudut tempat konser, panggung, dan di sekitar pintu keluar, mengecek perlengkapan konser yang sudah selesai digunakan termasuk juga menertibkan para penonton yang sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang.

Dengan langkah kaki panjang setengah berlari, Myungsoo berjalan keluar area konser, menuju backstage dan menyusuri koridor tanpa menoleh ke kanan ataupun ke kiri. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah alas papan yang menjepit beberapa kertas schedule performance dan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel. Suara-suara kru terdengar berisik dari earphone yang menutup lubang telinga kiri Myungsoo, namun namja itu tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama gedung yang bagian stadionnya digunakan untuk tempat konser.

"Myungsoo-ssi! Kim Myungsoo!" terdengar panggilan di earphone yang menghubungkan seluruh sistem komunikasi antar kru.

"Waeyo? Waeyo?" jawab Myungsoo sambil mendekatkan microphone yang terpasang di kerah bajunya.

"Eodisseo? Bantu aku! Ada banyak hal yang harus diurus di sini!" suara Sungyeol terdengar kesal.

"Arasseo, sebentar aku ke sana. Aku ada urusan penting. Aku akan segera ke sana, ne? Kalkke." Usai bicara begitu, Myungsoo mematikan alat komunikasinya dan melepas earphone yang sudah terasa panas menyumbat lubang telinganya sejak persiapan konser lima jam yang lalu. Namja itu meneruskan ayunan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa menuju pintu masuk utama gedung.

"Myungsoo-ssi, jamkkanman!" seorang kru wanita menghentikan langkah Myungsoo.

"Apa kau yang membereskan properti performance nomor 10? Dimana kau menyimpannya?" tanya yeoja yang bertanggung jawab di bagian properti panggung tersebut.

"Ada di belakang tirai panggung, tepat di belakang tirai. Aku meletakkannya di dalam kardus agak ke bawah panggung supaya tidak tertendang orang," jawab Myungsoo memberikan bayangan tempat dia menyimpan properti sampai rekannya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh, ya, apa kau melihat Dongwoo-ssi? Dia belum membereskan lampu bagian tribun D," tanya kru itu lagi.

"Mollayo. Tapi akan 'ku beritahu dia kalau bertemu nanti," janji Myungsoo.

"Ne, gomawo. Beres-beresnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Fighting!" ujar kru wanita itu menyemangati Myungsoo sebelum berbalik.

"Ne, fighting," balas Myungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Ah, Noona!" sekejab Myungsoo teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkah temannya.

"Kalau kau sudah sedikit longgar, bisa tolong bantu Lee Sungyeol? Sepertinya dia membereskan ruang audio sendirian," pinta Myungsoo dijawab acungan ibu jari oleh yeoja itu.

"Gomawo!" seru Myungsoo karena temannya sudah berjalan menjauh. Namja tersebut berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pintu gedung yang terbuat dari kaca tebal anti peluru dan dilindungi oleh beberapa lapis sistem keamanan otomatis tersebut sudah semakin dekat. Bibir Myungsoo tersenyum melihat sebuah sosok yang berdiri menunggunya di luar pintu, namun senyumannya sedikit memudar manakala dia menyadari kalau sosok itu tidak berdiri sendirian. Myungsoo menempelkan hologram kartu tanda pengenal staff pada pendeteksi kunci otomatis yang terpasang di sebelah pintu, pintu terbuka setelah ID-nya dikonfirmasi.

"Oppa." Sungjong menyapa lebih dulu dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang masih nampak cantik meski di malam yang sudah larut seperti ini. Myungsoo ikut tersenyum membalas sapaan ringan kekasihnya, lalu wajahnya beralih ke samping Sungjong.

"Woohyun Noona, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Myungsoo pada Woohyun yang berdiri di sisi Sungjong.

Woohyun mengangkat tas tangan yang sepertinya berisi kotak makanan. "Kau tahu dimana Sunggyu Oppa?" tanya gadis itu, persis seperti dugaan Myungsoo.

"Tadi aku lihat Sunggyu Hyung ada di panggung," jawab Myungsoo seraya bergerak ke samping Sungjong dan meletakkan lengan di atas bahunya.

"Ah, begitu? Mungkin seharusnya aku masuk dari pintu konser saja tadi," desis Woohyun.

"Mustahil. Pintu konser pasti penuh oleh penonton yang mau keluar. Masuk saja dari backstage, tapi hati-hati jangan sampai tertangkap agen pencarian bakat. Bisa-bisa kau diseret untuk audisi," ujar Myungsoo menggandeng Sungjong yang kemudian meraih tangan Woohyun untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gedung.

Myungsoo menempelkan ID card-nya ke pendeteksi hologram untuk membuka pintu.

"Noona ikuti saja koridor ini, lurus terus. Nanti akan ada penunjuk arah menuju panggung. Langsung saja naik ke panggung atau ke tempat kontrol di sebelah panggung. Sunggyu Hyung pasti ada di sana." Myungsoo memberikan petunjuk.

"Arasseo." Woohyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau Unnie merasa nyasar langsung telpon Sunggyu Oppa. Langsung telpon dia, ne?" ujar Sungjong.

"Tapi aku takut mengganggunya," cicit Woohyun.

"Hyung tidak akan terganggu," tegas Myungsoo. "Justru kalau Noona nyasar itu yang akan membuat dia gila. Semua orang di tempat ini sedang sangat sibuk sekarang, mereka akan menganggap Noona seorang sasaeng fans kalau bertanya arah tanpa tanda pengenal dan Noona bisa diusir keluar."

Woohyun kembali mengangguk-angguk. "Arasseo, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Gadis imut tersebut melambaikan tangan dan dengan langkah kecil setengah berlari dia berjalan menyusuri koridor seperti yang dikatakan oleh Myungsoo.

"Aigoo~ lihat cara Woohyun Noona berjalan. Benar-benar sangat kekanakan. Mirip sekali denganmu. Bagaimana bisa orang secantik dia bertemu dengan Sunggyu Hyung yang bermuka tua itu?" Myungsoo bicara dengan nada penyesalan sembari sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut panjang Sungjong.

"Jadi Oppa mengakui kalau kau sudah tua?" Sungjong balas bertanya.

"Ya! Kapan aku bilang begitu?" alis Myungsoo mengerut.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau Woohyun Unnie mirip denganku dan bagaimana bisa orang seperti Unnie bersama dengan orang tua seperti Sunggyu Oppa. Itu artinya orang yang bersamaku juga orang tua seperti Sunggyu Oppa. Benar 'kan?"

"Aishh! Sejak kapan kau pintar membalikkan meja seperti ini, hah? Belajar dari siapa kau?" Myungsoo mendesis kesal.

"Kim Myungsoo," jawab Sungjong memamerkan senyuman imutnya.

"Lupakan." Myungsoo melenguh.

"Tapi mereka sangat cocok. Sunggyu Oppa dan Woohyun Unnie. Melihat mereka berdua benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Benar-benar seperti pasangan suami-istri sungguhan. Aku ingin mereka cepat menikah," ujar Sungjong.

"Ya, Lee Sungjong, kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Dongwoo Hyung. Apa buatmu semua pasangan itu cocok? Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit aneh atau apa pada mereka?" tanya Myungsoo pada yeoja yang sekarang bahunya ada di bawah lengannya.

"Semua pasangan itu cocok, makanya cocok mereka bisa jadi pasangan. Benar 'kan?" balas Sungjong sederhana, membuat Myungsoo mendesis.

"Inilah alasan kenapa kau disukai banyak orang dan sainganku semakin banyak," omel namja bermata tajam itu tanpa diketahui oleh kekasihnya.

"Oppa, ini." Sungjong menyerahkan sebuah tas tangan pada Myungsoo. "Ada baju dan makanan di dalam. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk sekarang, tapi pastikan kau makan malam dulu, ne? Lalu nanti setelah semuanya selesai dan kau ingin mandi, kau bisa mengganti bajumu dengan ini."

Myungsoo tersenyum, "Gomawo, kau benar-benar paling mengerti aku," ujar namja tersebut sambil mengacak-acak lagi rambut hitam kekasihnya.

Sungjong mengedarkan pandangan menyapu lobi gedung yang sepi karena semua orang sedang berkumpul di stadion tempat konser digelar. Sepasang mata Sungjong yang besar dan memiliki double eyelids berhenti bergerak ketika pandangannya tertumpu pada sebuah poster konser ukuran besar yang ditempel di dinding. Sungjong bergerak mendekati poster itu.

"Oppa, kau mengganti gambarnya? Gambar yang dulu itu lebih bagus." Sungjong mengomentari gambar poster yang sudah pasti hasil karya Myungsoo.

"Jinjja? Menurutku ini lebih bagus," ujar Myungsoo kembali meletakkan tangan di bahu Sungjong.

Sungjong menelengkan kepala, memperhatikan gambar di poster itu dengan lebih seksama untuk menemukan maksud kata 'lebih bagus' dari Myungsoo barusan.

Gambar di poster itu cukup sederhana. Sudut pandang menggambarnya di ambil dari belakang bahu obyek, menyorot ke arah meja yang sedang dihadapi oleh obyek itu, meja yang penuh dengan kertas berisi coretan, persis seperti keadaan meja kerja Myungsoo saat dia mulai menggambar. Terlihat sebuah tangan kanan memegang pensil dan tangan kiri nampak menggenggam jemari lentik yang sepertinya milik seorang yeoja yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Tak jauh dari tangan yang berpegangan itu ada sebuah cangkir berisi kopi yang mengepulkan asap. Belum berhenti sampai di situ, di antara kertas-kertas yang berceceran ada satu lembar yang berada di dekat tangan kanan obyek, gambar yang menampilkan ilustrasi panggung seperti bentuk panggung yang digunakan untuk konser tadi. Ada tulisan di bawah gambar panggung itu. LOVE : MAKE YOUR MUSIC AND BE THE INSPIRATIONS.

Sungjong masih diam, tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari poster di depannya.

"Inspirasi itu sesuatu yang dapat menggerakkan hatimu dalam sekali lihat. Dan cinta adalah sumber inspirasi yang paling besar." Seolah mengerti kebingungan Sungjong, Myungsoo mencoba untuk menjelaskan poster buatannya.

"Ara," desis Sungjong. "Tapi apa maksud gambar ini?"

"Point utamanya di sini." Myungsoo menunjuk gambar tangan yang sedang berpegangan.

"Cinta itu sumber inspirasi. Cinta bisa berasal dari mana saja dan dari siapa saja. Salah satunya, kekasih. Banyak orang yang berpikir jika inspirasi bisa ditemukan dengan cara menyepi dan merenung. Tapi sebenarnya itu salah. Inspirasi datang dari seseorang dan moment yang tidak terlupakan. Orang dan moment itu hanya bisa dijumpai di keramaian, di tempat selain tempat sepi. Inspirasi tidak akan bisa didapat jika sendirian, itulah inti yang lainnya," jelas Myungsoo.

"Inspirasi tidak berasal dari kesendirian, itulah mengapa inspirasi berasal dari cinta dan orang lain. Lalu tangan yang berpegangan ini simbol dari 'cinta' dan 'orang lain' itu," desis Sungjong.

"Benar sekali." Myungsoo mengusap kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Tujuan konser amal ini adalah memberikan inspirasi dan motivasi pada para penonton. Mereka diajak untuk menemukan inovasi dari para penyanyi dan siapapun yang mereka temui selama konser. Tidak ada ketenangan dan keheningan. Inspirasi itu datang dari orang lain dan kita pun bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi orang lain."

"Menjadi inspirasi..." Sungjong menggumam. "Lalu kopi ini, apa maksudnya, Oppa?" ujung jari lentik Sungjong mengarah pada kopi panas yang ikut muncul di sebelah gambar tangan yang berpegangan.

"Untuk membuat benang merah dengan background panggung," jawab Myungsoo.

"Ah, benar. Tadi aku lihat background panggungnya kebanyakan memakai setting dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu. Story line konsernya juga berkisar di kehidupan sehari-hari. Kenapa, Oppa?" tanya Sungjong.

"Tidak jauh beda dengan poster ini. Rumah, terutama dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu, memberikan kesan yang kuat tentang kehangatan keluarga atau orang yang paling dekat dengan kita, orang yang mencintai kita. Termasuk juga kopi ini, memberikan kesan hubungan yang hangat, dekat, dan nyaman. Inspirasi itu terkadang tidak perlu berasal dari tempat yang jauh, karena orang-orang terdekat juga bisa menjadi sumber inspirasi." Myungsoo bicara dengan mata mengarah pada Sungjong yang mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Dan kau adalah inspirasiku." Kalimat tambahan Myungsoo membuat Sungjong menoleh kaget dan di detik yang singkat itu bibir tipis Myungsoo mengecup bibir Sungjong.

"Ah, Oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang liat? Aish, ini memalukan!" wajah Sungjong memerah, tangannya menutup mulut yang barusan kena serangan tiba-tiba Myungsoo sambil matanya melihat ke sekeliling kalau-kalau ada yang menangkap basah perbuatan mereka barusan.

"Memang kenapa? Kau pacarku, semua orang di sini juga tahu kalau kau pacarku, tidak masalah melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' di sini." Myungsoo mempererat pelukannya di bahu sempit Sungjong.

"Wae? Jinjja? Semua orang sudah tahu kalau aku ini...dan kau...semuanya!?" mata Sungjong yang besar semakin terbeliak mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Ne. Wae? Kau kaget? Kau kesal karena itu artinya kau tidak bisa tebar pesona di depan teman-temanku?" Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman licik. "Ya, Lee Sungjong, kalau kau sampai berani melakukan itu, matilah kau." Namja tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada ancaman.

"Anneyo. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara soal affair seperti itu...aish, jinjja! Sekarang aku sudah tidak mungkin pergi ke kantormu lagi." Sungjong menutup wajah dan duduk jongkok, membuat rangkulan lengan di bahunya terlepas.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak mungkin pergi ke kantorku? Pergilah kalau kau ingin pergi, lagipula..."

"Oppa!" Sungjong memotong kalimat Myungsoo, mendongakkan wajahnya membalas pandangan mata tajam kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Yeoja-yeoja itu, teman-teman kerjamu, semuanya mengidolakanmu. Bahkan kau lebih terkenal daripada L, aktor itu! Dan kau tahu? Setiap kali aku ke kantormu untuk mengantarkan sesuatu, mereka selalu melihatku dengan sangat sadis, seperti mereka bisa mengulitiku kapan saja. Kau pikir aku nyaman dengan suasana begitu!? Sekarang kau bilang kalau aku pacarmu..." suara Sungjong tercekat. "Aish, jinjja, aku benar-benar bisa gila!"

"Benarkah mereka melakukan itu padamu?" desis Myungsoo membuat sepasang bola bening di hadapannya terbeliak lebar.

"Mollaseo molla!" tukas Sungjong kesal.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak bilang kau ini pacarku, namja-namja itu akan mendekatimu. Mereka pikir kau adalah adikku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan pada sikap mereka. Kalau saja mereka bukan teman kerjaku, benar-benar akan 'ku pukul namja-namja itu." Ganti Myungsoo yang mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Kalau begitu kita impas," ujar Sungjong mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

"Mwo?" Myungsoo melongo. "Aish, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan ini."

"Ya, Kim Myungsoo, kau sudah selesai bicara?" sebuah suara yeoja menginterupsi percakapan Myungsoo dan Sungjong.

"Eoh? Sungyeol Unnie! Anneyong!" Sungjong berdiri dan melambaikan tangan dengan riang begitu melihat sosok Sungyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ne, uri Sungjongie, anneyong!" balas Sungyeol seraya tersenyum manis pada Sungjong. Namun ekspresi ramah itu langsung berubah 180 derajat saat memandang Myungsoo.

"Aku akan menelpon CEO kalau kau tidak segera ke sini," ancam Sungyeol dengan nada suara datar. Tangannya memamerkan ponsel layar sentuh miliknya membuat Myungsoo berdecak.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku akan membantumu, tunggu sebentar!" Myungsoo menarik tangan Sungjong ke arah pintu tempat dia masuk tadi.

"Sungyeol Unnie, anneyong! Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah kami!" Sungjong yang tahu sedang ditarik keluar oleh Oppa-nya buru-buru berpamitan pada Sungyeol yang hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman manis.

"Kh, anak itu. Bahkan dia sudah berani bilang 'rumah kami'. Padahal baru berapa bulan mereka tinggal bersama," ketus Sungyeol, namun kemudian kepalanya neleng.

"Benar juga, sejak kapan mereka pacaran ya? Awal musim panas mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Apa mereka mulai pacaran musim semi? Atau musim dingin? Haiishh...mereka sudah pacaran sangat lama ternyata." Sungyeol menggumam sendiri.

"Ya." Kemudian kepala gadis bertubuh tinggi seperti model itu terangkat dengan ekspresi kaget. "Itu artinya aku juga sudah sangat lama single dong. Aigoo~ aku harus buru-buru ikut kencan buta!"

"Kau bawa dompet?" tanya Myungsoo dengan tangan merogoh semua saku celana dan bajunya, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ne," jawab Sungjong sambil memperlihatkan tas mungil yang sejak awal tersandang di bahunya.

"SIM-mu ada 'kan?" tanya Myungsoo lagi.

"Eoh." Sungjong mengangguk.

"Mobilku ada di basement, satu tempat dengan mobil kru yang lain. Pulanglah dengan ini." Myungsoo menyerahkan kunci mobil yang akhirnya dia temukan.

"Aku bisa pulang naik bus. Kalau aku bawa mobil, Oppa nanti pulang naik apa?" tanya Sungjong khawatir.

"Aku bisa naik taksi. Ini sudah malam, jangan naik bus dan jangan jalan kaki sendirian. Langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan mampir! Arajji?" pesan Myungsoo dijawab anggukan patuh Sungjong.

"Aku mungkin pulang besok pagi. Setelah ini sepertinya semua kru akan langsung pergi minum-minum, jadi jangan menungguku. Langsung pergilah tidur." Myungsoo mengusap kepala Sungjong. Kekasihnya kembali mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Aigoo~ aku sudah terkurung 3 hari di tempat ini dan baru kali ini bisa melihatmu, tapi ular betina itu malah mengganggu," geram Myungsoo dengan ekor mata mengarah pada Sungyeol yang masih berada di tempatnya semula, memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama seolah Myungsoo akan kabur jika dia berkedip sebentar saja.

Sungjong terkikik mendengar omelan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Oppa. Fighting!" pamit Sungjong yang langsung dihentikan oleh Myungsoo.

Dengan gerakan cepat tangan Myungsoo menarik tangan Sungjong, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh ramping gadis itu, mendekatkan pinggang mereka berdua, sebelah tangan Myungsoo mencakup tengkuk leher Sungjong dan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada yeoja itu untuk terkejut, bibir Myungsoo sudah mendapatkan bibir Sungjong.

"Aisshh, orang brengsek itu...!" Sungyeol mengumpat sambil membalikkan badan, tidak sampai hati mengintip orang yang berciuman.

Selama beberapa menit Myungsoo tidak melepaskan Sungjong. Dia menekan, mengemut, menggigit, dan menghisap bibir kekasihnya seolah bibir yeoja itu adalah permen lemon yang manis. Lidah Myungsoo mengetuk gigi Sungjong, meminta ijin untuk masuk dan begitu ada sedikit celah yang terbuka langsung saja dia menerobos. Tubuh Sungjong limbung, kedua kaki rampingnya terasa lemas tidak mampu menopang badannya karena terhanyut dalam ciuman kekasihnya. Namun karena lengan Myungsoo memeluknya dengan erat, gadis cantik tersebut masih tetap bisa berdiri di posisinya.

Myungsoo melepaskan ciumannya saat tangan Sungjong beberapa kali seperti berusaha mendorong dadanya untuk menjauh. Begitu mulutnya terlepas, Sungjong menengadahkan kepala, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang nyaris kosong karena Myungsoo menyerangnya tanpa jeda dan tidak membiarkan dia bernapas sedikit pun.

"Ya, baru beberapa hari kita tidak bertemu dan kau sudah lupa dengan ritme permainanku? Tiga hari yang lalu kau masih bisa mengimbanginya," tanya Myungsoo setengah geli melihat yeojanya yang sibuk mengatur napas dengan wajah dan bibir memerah.

"Tiga hari...aku hidup dalam damai...tanpamu..." ujar Sungjong terbata-bata.

"Aish, jinjja. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Tanpa aku, kau mungkin akan kembali jadi gadis perawan yang tidak tahu caranya nge-seks." Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sungjong dan merapikan rambut gadis itu.

"Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati," pesan Myungsoo dijawab anggukan kembali oleh Sungjong yang masih punya pandangan menerawang, masih mengumpulkan napas. Melihat sikapnya yang blank seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Myungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menerkamnya, untuk yang terakhir kali Myungsoo mengecup bibir Sungjong dengan gemas.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini kyeopta, huh? Ya, Lee Sungjong, kau milikku. Hanya milikku, arajji?" ujar Myungsoo posesif. Sedangkan Sungjong hanya diam memberikan sharp glare padanya, seolah memintanya untuk berhenti memberikan serangan tanpa aba-aba seperti tadi.

Myungsoo menunggu sampai sosok Sungjong menghilang di tikungan menuju basement, dan barulah dia berbalik lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung dimana Sungyeol masih berdiri tidak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya semula.

"Ya, Sekiya. Kau sudah puas?" tegur Sungyeol begitu pintu gedung menutup.

Myungsoo tersenyum. "Apa kau mau membantuku melanjutkannya?"

Sungyeol menyeringai. "Di dalam mimpimu!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mau bermimpi melakukan itu dengan ular sepertimu!" balas Myungsoo mencibir. Dia berjalan melewati Sungyeol, arah tujuannya kemana lagi kalau bukan ke lokasi konser. Waktu membolos sudah berakhir, sekarang saatnya kembali menjadi kru yang profesional.

"Ya, Lee Sungyeol. Tidakkah kau pikir kau harus mulai berkencan? Kau benar-benar butuh bantuan namja untuk memperbaiki sifatmu yang kasar itu," ujar Myungsoo.

"Apa merubah sifat harus selalu dilakukan oleh lawan jenis?" balas Sungyeol dengan nada tidak suka.

"Lalu apa kau ingin yeoja yang melakukannya? Apa kau ini yuri, hah?" sahut Myungsoo.

"Apa Sungjong sudah merubahmu?" tanya Sungyeol berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja! Itulah sebabnya dia berharga untukku," jawab Myungsoo mantap.

"Kalau memang dia berharga seharusnya kau biarkan dia ikut audisi dan debut," gumam Sungyeol membuat wajah temannya berubah masam. Myungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ya, Lee Sungyeol, apa maksud kata-katamu barusan?"

"Kau mungkin merasa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi tidak denganku, Myungsoo-ya. CEO-nim selalu bertanya padaku soal Sungjong setiap kali kami berpapasan. Aku sudah bilang akan lebih baik jika dia bertanya langsung padamu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak melakukannya. CEO-nim benar-benar sangat terobsesi pada neoui yeojachingu."

"Kh, jinjja. Sepertinya memang Sungjong tidak boleh pergi ke kantor lagi," desis Myungsoo.

Sungyeol mencibirkan mulut dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke ruang audio daripada menuju ke panggung.

"Ya, Kim Myungsoo! Kalau kau tidak segera ke sini aku akan menelpon!" terdengar teriakan Sungyeol mengagetkan Myungsoo.

"Arasseo! Aku datang!" balas namja itu cepat. "Bagaimana bisa dia begitu cepat pergi," gerutunya sambil mempercepat langkah.

-o0o-

_And...Woohyun?_

Woohyun merasa sudah mengikuti aba-aba Myungsoo dengan benar. Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor dan belok sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ditempel di dinding, yang mengarah ke lokasi konser. Tapi yang ditemui gadis itu di ujung lorong adalah jalan buntu. Ada satu pintu dengan tulisan EXIT di jalan buntu itu. Woohyun berpikir jika itu adalah pintu untuk keluar dari gedung.

_Apa Myungsoo berbohong?_ Batin Woohyun sedih. Dia melihat kembali ke ponsel yang sejak tadi dia pegang, tapi kemudian memasukkan benda itu lagi ke dalam saku mantelnya. Dia tahu jika Sunggyu sedang sangat sibuk sekarang dan tidak ingin mengganggunya. Woohyun memandang murung ke tas berisi kotak makanan di tangannya lantas menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia harus pulang tanpa sempat melihat kekasih yang sudah beberapa hari tidak dia lihat.

Brak, tepat ketika Woohyun berbalik akan pergi, mendadak pintu terbuka dan beberapa namja keluar sambil membawa masing-masing satu gulung besar kabel.

"Aish, tidak persiapan tidak beres-beres, yang namanya konser itu selalu merepotkan!" gerutu mereka.

"Tapi konser ini sukses 'kan? Itu artinya job di Jepang pasti untuk tim kita 'kan?" sahut yang lain dengan senang.

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Assa! Jalan-jalan ke Jepang gratis!"

Woohyun memandang para namja itu dengan mata berkedip ingin tahu.

_Pintu itu bukan pintu keluar?_ Pikirnya. Dengan penasaran Woohyun memutar knop pintu dan menarik daun pintu hingga terbuka. Gadis itu tercengang dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat.

"Wow~ daebak~!" gumam Woohyun takjub. Baru sekali seumur hidupnya dia melihat panggung dalam jarak sedekat ini. Panggung itu jauh lebih tinggi dari yang dia kira, belum termasuk lampu yang ternyata sangat terang dan silau, juga tirai yang benar-benar sangat lebar. Tak jauh dari panggung ada beberapa meja berjajar penuh dengan laptop, mesin controller, dan earphone. Bisa dibilang tempat itu adalah stage heartquake, satu tempat dimana semua hal yang berhubungan dengan panggung diatur, termasuk di dalamnya pengaturan lighting, visual background, sound effect, dan pengaturan schedule performance juga dipantau dari tempat itu.

Woohyun yang masih terpukau dengan apa yang dia lihat, tanpa sadar melangkahkan kaki di tengah-tengah rute sibuk kru yang berlalu-lalang membereskan perlengkapan konser. Bruk, tanpa sengaja bahunya tersenggol oleh seseorang.

"Owh, jeosongieyo, jeosonghamnida, jeosonghamnida." Woohyun membungkukkan badan beberapa kali, begitu pun dengan orang yang menabraknya.

"Ya, gwaenchana?" tanya namja yang memakai kalung ID staff itu pada Woohyun yang hanya memandang kaget padanya.

"Ah, aku kira kau salah satu kru, jeosonghamnida." Namja itu kembali membungkukkan badan, dibalas hal serupa oleh Woohyun.

"Apa yang Agassi lakukan di sini?" tanya namja tersebut sambil meletakkan kardus yang dia bawa ke lantai.

"Aku..." kalimat Woohyun menggantung.

Salah satu staff panggung itu memperhatikan penampilan Woohyun dari kepala hingga kaki dan dia menarik kesimpulan tentang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Memang tidak terlalu cantik, tapi sangat manis dan sepertinya tipe gadis mungil yang feminim. Mata namja itu berhenti di tas tangan yang dibawa oleh Woohyun.

"Apa kau fans?" tanya staff itu mengagetkan Woohyun.

"Anneyo..."

"Sayang sekali, semua artis sudah pulang saat ini. Kau terlambat datang," ujar kru itu tidak mendengar jawaban lirih Woohyun.

"Ah, ne..." Woohyun hanya dapat mendesis.

"Agassi, apa kau trainee?"

Kepala Woohyun langsung terangkat mendengar satu kalimat itu dan kata-kata Myungsoo langsung membayang di dalam kepalanya.

"_...hati-hati jangan sampai tertangkap agen pencarian bakat. Bisa-bisa kau diseret untuk audisi..."_

Mulut Woohyun terbuka, tapi tidak bisa bersuara. Dia ada di pilihan yang sulit. Jika menjawab dia bukan trainee, pasti dia akan dipaksa ikut audisi. Jika dia menjawab dia trainee, pasti akan ditanya dari agensi mana dan dibujuk untuk pindah agensi. Mata Woohyun berair, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Angkat tangan." Sebuah suara yang dikenal baik oleh Woohyun mendadak merobek keheningan disertai suara kokang sebuah senapan.

Ckrek, Sunggyu menempelkan moncong pistol tepat di belakang kepala staff laki-laki yang mengajak Woohyun bicara.

"Aish, Sunbaenim, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja itu tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Akulah yang harusnya bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada pacar orang, hah?" balas Sunggyu.

"Mwo? Pacar...orang?" namja itu terbata.

"Oppa!" Woohyun bernapas lega dan langsung berlari ke pelukan Sunggyu, membuat namja yang tadi mengajaknya bicara hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau lihat 'kan?" tanya Sunggyu dengan tangan masih mengacungkan pistol properti konser. "Kojo!"

Namja itu nyengir lalu buru-buru meraih kardus bawaannya dan ngacir dari hadapan Sunggyu.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang berani sekali menggoda wanita tanpa pandang bulu," gerutu Sunggyu sambil menyelipkan pistol di sabuk celananya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sunggyu pada Woohyun.

Woohyun mengangguk. "Oppa, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ke sini? Untung Myungsoo menelponku dan bertanya apa aku sudah bertemu denganmu atau belum. Dia khawatir kau tersesat dan kau benar-benar nyasar," omel Sunggyu.

"Mianhe," desis Woohyun.

"Apa yang namja itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Sunggyu sambil menggiring kekasihnya minggir ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Dia bertanya padaku apa aku trainee atau bukan," jawab Woohyun polos.

"Aish, aku kecolongan!" umpat Sunggyu. "Mereka bilang kalau tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang jadi agen pencari bakat. Mereka harus difilter lagi dari awal. Anak-anak baru itu benar-benar membuat Sunbae mereka bisa gila."

"Oppa..." kalimat Woohyun terpotong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidak menelpon sama sekali? Ini bukan tempat bermain, kau tahu?" Sunggyu meledak lagi. "Baru berhadapan dengan agen pencari bakat saja kau sudah menangis, bagaimana kalau ada yang mengira kau seorang fans? Kau mungkin bisa diseret dan dibuang keluar dengan sangat kasar."

Woohyun yang kena marah hanya dapat menundukkan kepala menyesali perbuatannya.

Sunggyu menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia memandang Woohyun yang masih diam menunduk dan terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Mata Sunggyu melembut. Tiba-tiba namja itu menarik tubuh mungil Woohyun ke pelukannya, didekapnya gadis itu dengan sangat erat hingga rasanya tulang rusuk Woohyun akan terlipat.

"Op...ppa..." desis Woohyun berusaha untuk bernapas di antara kutatan lengan kekasihnya. Namun daripada merasa sesak, Woohyun lebih merasa malu karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat yang banyak orang, walaupun berada di sisi yang sedikit gelap dan sepi.

"Diamlah dan tetaplah begini. Aku merasa seperti aku akan mati karena merindukanmu," bisik Sunggyu di telinga Woohyun.

"Ar...rass...ssseo...sess...sssakkk..." keluh Woohyun.

Setelah beberapa saat seperti meregang nyawa berada di pelukan penuh cinta Sunggyu, Woohyun akhirnya bisa kembali bernapas dengan lega dan mengumpulkan satu demi satu nyawanya yang tadi rontok menjadi serpihan.

"Ini, aku membawa makanan dan baju ganti." Woohyun menyodorkan tas tangan yang sedari tadi dia pegang dengan hati-hati.

"Gomawo, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Setelah ini semua kru akan makan dan minum-minum sama-sama," ujar Sunggyu membuat wajah yeoja di depannya berubah masam.

"Arasseo, arasseo, aku hanya bercanda. Aku senang kau mengantar ini karena aku jadi bisa melihatmu." Sunggyu mengoreksi kalimatnya.

"Kim Sunbaenim! Bagaimana cara mematikan proyektor ini!?" teriakan seorang staff menyela pembicaraan Sunggyu dan Woohyun.

"Tekan tombol power-nya! Yang warna hijau!" jawab Sunggyu, juga berteriak.

"Tombol power-nya yang mana!?" staff itu kembali bertanya.

"Yang warna hijau! Yang paling pinggir!" teriak Sunggyu lebih keras.

"Yang paling pinggir warnanya kuning!"

"Aish!" Sunggyu frustasi. "Inilah kenapa aku bilang aku benci bekerja dengan Junior!"

Woohyun nyengir melihat Sunggyu yang marah-marah. Namja bermata sipit itu mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari orang yang kira-kira bisa membantunya supaya dia tidak harus mendekat dan meninggalkan Woohyun.

"Sunbaenim, ini bagaimana...!?"

"DIAMLAH SEBENTAR!" bentak Sunggyu. "DONGWOO-YA! JANG DONGWOO!" Sunggyu menemukan seorang sukarelawan.

"Ne, Hyung!" suara Dongwoo terdengar menyahut.

"Bantu anak itu mematikan proyektor! Kalau kau tidak bisa, cabut saja kabelnya!" perintah Sunggyu.

"Ne!" jawab Dongwoo, terlihat jika dia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya bekerja menuju ke staff yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik mesin proyektor.

"Jangan lupa...!" Sunggyu berteriak lagi. "PUKUL KEPALA ANAK ITU UNTUKKU!"

Dongwoo dan staff baru tersebut saling memandang untuk sesaat, lalu tangan Dongwoo terangkat dan memukul kepala Hoobae-nya dengan sangat ringan, seolah itu adalah gerakan spontan. Kemudian Dongwoo tertawa sambil meminta maaf.

"Oppa, kenapa kau begitu jahat pada Hoobae-mu? Kau bisa dicap sebagai nappun Sunbae," tegur Woohyun.

"Biar saja," ujar Sunggyu, lengannya melingkar di pinggang Woohyun dengan natural. "Salah siapa dia mengganggu acara kencan kita."

"Kencan?" Woohyun mencibir. "Selesaikanlah pekerjaanmu dulu, baru kau bisa bilang 'kencan'."

Wajah Sunggyu berbinar dalam sekejab, dia menghadapkan Woohyun tepat di depan matanya.

"Jinjja? Kalau pekerjaan ini sudah selesai kita bisa berkencan? Kau tidak akan bohong 'kan?" tanya Sunggyu meminta kepastian.

"Oppa-ya, jangan berpikiran kotor dulu seperti itu. Kencan yang kau maksud pasti berbeda dengan kencan yang aku maksud," desis Woohyun sangat mengerti jalan pikiran Sunggyu. Sunggyu yang sehari-hari cukup kalem, sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Myungsoo dalam hal 'kencan' versi mereka. Mereka memang orang yang sedikit punya obsesi lebih di bidang itu.

"Arasseo, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak bisa tidak berpikiran kotor setiap kali kau mengajakku berkencan," goda Sunggyu membuat Woohyun tertawa kecil.

Sunggyu yang ceria dan senang bercanda seperti inilah yang disukai Woohyun. Bukan Sunggyu yang begitu serius mengerjakan proyeknya dan bahkan mengesampingkan semua hal termasuk kesehatannya. Pada dasarnya, Sunggyu memang orang yang banyak tertawa dan menyenangkan, tapi dia akan berubah 180 derajat ketika sudah berhadapan dengan pekerjaan dan ketika dia kelelahan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan," pamit Woohyun kemudian.

"Aku antar," ujar Sunggyu.

"Anniya, Oppa. Bukankah kau masih harus bekerja?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Aku antar sampai kau masuk taksi," desak Sunggyu sambil menggamit lengan Woohyun menuju pintu backstage setelah lebih dulu meletakkan pistol properti di meja controller.

"Ya! Kim Myungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Gulung kabelnya dengan benar! Aishh!"

"Aku sedang menggulungnya! Akan aku rapikan nanti kalau sudah selesai!"

"Rapikan selagi kau menggulungnya! Itu akan menghemat waktu!"

"YA! Berhentilah berteriak padaku! Kalau kau tidak suka dengan cara kerjaku, cari saja orang lain!"

"YA, KIM MYUNGSOO! SELESAIKAN PEKERJAAN YANG SUDAH KAU MULAI!"

"ARASSEO! ARASSEO!"

Teriakan-teriakan keras melebihi badai topan terdengar ketika Sunggyu dan Woohyun melewati ruang pusat kontrol audio yang memang letaknya terpisah dari meja kontrol di sebelah panggung. Suara yeoja dan namja itu masih terdengar ramai berteriak satu sama lain bahkan setelah Sunggyu dan Woohyun agak jauh dari ruangan mereka.

"Itu suara Myungsoo 'kan? Yang satunya suara siapa?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Lee Sungyeol, itu Lee Sungyeol. Ular paling berbisa di dalam tim. Wajahnya cantik tapi dia benar-benar sangat beracun. Siapapun namja yang dekat dengannya harus bersiap-siap untuk sakit leher," jawab Sunggyu ngeri.

"Ah, Lee Sungyeol yang jadi Sunbae Sungjong di SMA itu?" tebak Woohyun.

"Ne, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sunggyu heran.

"Mereka pernah makan di tokoku bersama-sama," jawab Woohyun.

"Kau kaget 'kan? Kau pasti tidak percaya orang selembek Sungjong bisa dekat dengan ular beracun seperti Sungyeol." Sunggyu kembali memasang wajah ngeri begitu menyebut nama Sungyeol lagi.

"Dia gadis yang menyenangkan. Lee Sungyeol itu, dia gadis yang baik," kata Woohyun. "Sedikit galak bukankah tidak masalah?"

"Dia sudah bukan sedikit lagi, dia SANGAT BANYAK, benar-benar SANGAT BANYAK GALAK SEKALI! Kegalakannya itu sudah overdosis," tukas Sunggyu dengan ekspresi wajah lucu. "Tidak heran kalau dia tidak pernah punya pacar."

"Sungyeol punya pacar kok," celetuk Woohyun mengagetkan Sunggyu.

"Sungjong bilang kalau Sungyeol punya pacar waktu SMA dan mereka langgeng sampai masuk kuliah. Sungyeol putus saat pacarnya debut menjadi artis," cerita Woohyun.

"Pacar Sungyeol seorang artis?" tanya Sunggyu tidak percaya.

Woohyun mengangguk. "Tapi Sungjong tidak mau memberitahuku siapa namanya. Dia bilang itu privasi dan kalau aku ingin tahu lebih baik aku bertanya sendiri pada Sungyeol. Tapi sepertinya Sungyeol sendiri tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Wow, daebak. Lee Sungyeol, yeoja yang seperti bom waktu itu, pacaran dengan trainee bahkan sampai debut? Hebat sekali!" puji Sunggyu.

"Kalau cuma trainee bukankah itu mudah? Apa hebatnya?" tanya Woohyun heran.

"Chagiya, kau bukan dari dunia entertaint jadi kau mungkin tidak tahu. Kehidupan trainee itu tidak jauh beda dengan kehidupan artis yang sudah debut. Mereka belajar dan berlatih seperti sebuah mesin yang menyala 20 jam sehari. Mereka hampir tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bermain apalagi berpacaran, yang ada di kepala mereka cuma bagaimana cara menambah kemampuan dan cara supaya cepat debut. Jika ada orang yang dekat bahkan bisa meninggalkan kesan bagi mereka, bukankah itu hebat?" tutur Sunggyu.

Woohyun menelengkan kepala.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa mantan pacar Sungyeol itu. Apa ada kemungkinan dia ikut konser ini juga? Kalau dia pernah jadi trainee, dia pasti penyanyi!" Sunggyu mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oppa, jangan buat masalah." Woohyun memperingatkan.

"Arasseo," jawab Sunggyu malu.

"Jangan menyebarkan gosip sembarangan," pesan Woohyun lagi.

"Ne, algeseumnida." Sunggyu menunduk patuh.

Woohyun tersenyum manis. "Dari sini aku akan berjalan sendiri mencari taksi. Oppa bisa kembali sekarang." Gadis itu menyadarkan Sunggyu jika mereka sudah sampai di pintu utama gedung.

"Andwe, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kau masuk taksi," tolak Sunggyu sambil menempelkan ID card-nya di mesin kunci otomatis. Pintu unlock dan lengan Sunggyu langsung mendapatkan Woohyun di rangkulannya begitu mereka berjalan keluar gedung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di luar begini dingin," desis Sunggyu semakin merapatkan tubuh ke dekat Woohyun.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah musim gugur, Oppa," ujar Woohyun.

"Musim gugur? Ngomong-ngomong, tahun lalu kita merayakan hari jadian waktu musim gugur 'kan? Atau musim dingin?" tanya Sunggyu sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Musim dingin, itu musim dingin. Waktu christmas eve," jawab Woohyun.

"Ah, benar. Apa tahun ini kita merayakannya lagi? Sudah berapa kali kita merayakannya?"

"Coba tebak berapa kali," balas Woohyun.

"Berapa ya? Dua kali, ah tidak, apa itu tiga kali? Ya, Nam Woohyun, aku lupa. Sudah berapa tahun kita pacaran?"

"Ah, Oppa! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?" Woohyun pura-pura kesal.

"Aish, jinjja. Aku benar-benar lupa, Woohyun-ah. Sudah berapa tahun kau jadi pacarku?" Sunggyu menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Pasangan itu berjalan berangkulan sambil terus bercanda hingga mereka sampai di tepi jalan raya. Sunggyu menghentikan taksi untuk Woohyun dan baru beranjak pergi setelah taksi itu tidak nampak lagi di matanya. Waktu membolos sudah berakhir, sekarang saatnya kembali menjadi kru yang profesional.

-TBC-

* * *

Author udah nge-range Inspiration sampe ending & hasilnya **FF ini akan end di chapter 10**. Jadi ... **2 chapter lagi** (._.) will miss you badly after that, readers ㅠㅠ *peluk reader satu-satu* #mewek

FYI, di chapter 9 akan ada sedikit NC (tenang aja, cuma NC-15 kok. Yang udah punya KTP, aman!) so ... yeah, sampe ketemu di chapter 9 (^3^)

* * *

Dipersilakan sekali buat yang mau review, yang langsung mau pergi juga ati2 di jalan^^ tapi ingat, **review itu nyawa author**. Pengen lanjut? Harus review! ㅋㅋㅋ

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	9. P09

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 9]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 9]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**MyungJong**_

Langit yang menggantung di atas cakrawala Seoul masih berwarna hitam. Garis keemasan fajar belum menampakkan diri di ufuk timur ditambah dengan kabut-kabut serupa asap putih yang mengambang di atap-atap rumah dan jalanan, membuat jarak pandang terbatas serta menciptakan titik-titik embun di kaca jendela. Walau pagi belum menggeliatkan sosoknya dari balik selimut malam, namun suasana jalanan Seoul tidak menampakkan perubahan konstan dari kondisi di siang hari. Mobil-mobil masih berseliweran dan terjadi macet di beberapa titik jalan, sementara trotoar sama sekali lenggang dari para pejalan kaki dan hampir semua pintu toko masih tertutup kecuali mini market 24 jam, pedagang midnight snack, serta beberapa klub.

Beep, terdengar suara sensor pintu yang mengkonfirmasi kunci hologram disusul dengan suara pintu terbuka. Sepasang mata Sungjong mengerjab dan dia bangun dengan malas sambil mengucek mata. Gadis itu memandang jam dinding yang menggantung di atas tv, jam 5 pagi. Yeoja tersebut menguap lebar seraya menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa pegal karena ketiduran di sofa. Sungjong menoleh ke arah beranda dan melihat Myungsoo yang berjalan tanpa suara memasuki rumah.

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sungjong. Yeoja itu berdiri, meluruskan kedua kakinya yang jenjang dan hanya ditutupi selembar hot pants pendek. Sambil mengikat asal rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan, Sungjong menyambut kedatangan Myungsoo.

Namun sikap Myungsoo aneh. Namja itu hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungjong, matanya lurus menatap kekasihnya sambil sesekali berkedip hampa, terlihat sangat mengantuk dan lelah.

"Oppa, neo..." kalimat Sungjong terhenti. Kakinya bergeser mundur perlahan begitu Myungsoo bergerak maju.

Myungsoo melepaskan tas dan mantel dengan sembarangan di atas lantai, dia bahkan melepas jam tangannya. Perlahan seulas senyum muncul di bibir tipis namja itu.

"Sungjong-ah, apa kau memakai bra hitam?" tanya Myungsoo membuat Sungjong melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia memang sedang memakai bra berwarna hitam yang nyaris terlihat karena hanya terlapisi kemeja panjang putih milik Myungsoo yang berbahan tipis.

"Kau selalu bilang kalau kau benci dingin, tapi kau terus memakai baju seperti itu bahkan di cuaca seperti ini. Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Myungsoo meracau sambil terus mendekat pada Sungjong yang juga terus menjauh.

"Oppa..." Sungjong mendesis, kedua matanya menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan horror.

Dan sampailah Sungjong di jalan buntu. Punggungnya sudah menempel di dinding dan Myungsoo sudah sampai tepat di depan hidungnya. Gadis itu terpojok.

Myungsoo memperhatikan tubuh gadisnya dari bawah ke atas. Dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca, namja itu menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sepasang kaki putih yang jenjang, pinggul yang kecil, dan lekuk tubuh yang terlihat samar di balik kemeja putih yang kebesaran begitu menggodanya, membuat tangannya gatal untuk mengenyahkan baju itu. Tak lupa mata Myungsoo juga menelusuri leher Sungjong yang dihiasi beberapa helai rambut yang tidak ikut terikat, menatap bibirnya yang tidak terpoles warna lipgloss, dan daun telinganya yang berhiaskan anting mungil. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Myungsoo, membuat Sungjong semakin menampakkan sorot mata paranoid.

"Oppa, kau mam...umph..." Sungjong tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Myungsoo sudah lebih dulu menutup mulutnya dengan mulut namja itu sendiri. Myungsoo menyerang dengan tempo cepat dan liar, tidak membiarkan Sungjong melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun. Sungjong juga lebih memilih untuk diam, percuma memberontak ketika kondisi Myungsoo seperti ini. Sungjong membuka mulut, membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan apa yang dia mau di dalam mulutnya.

Ciuman terlepas. Sungjong terengah-engah dan berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Kedua pipi yeoja itu memerah, membuat Myungsoo semakin ingin me'makan'nya. Tanpa bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya berdiri, tangan Myungsoo terangkat, meraih kancing kemeja Sungjong yang paling bawah. Myungsoo melepas kancing baju itu satu per satu dari bawah ke atas, tanpa bicara, hanya menatap Sungjong sambil terus tersenyum.

"Oppa, seberapa banyak kau minum? Bagaimana kau bisa semabuk ini, hah? Aish, jinjja," gerutu Sungjong yang bisa merasakan kadar alkohol yang sangat kuat dari mulut kekasihnya.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum menjawab omelan yeojachingu-nya, semakin menguatkan posisi kalau dia memang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Kebiasaan mabuk Myungsoo memang sedikit berbeda, badannya tidak akan sempoyongan ataupun meracau tak jelas sepanjang jalan. Setiap kali mabuk, namja itu akan berubah aneh, menjadi dia yang tidak biasanya, dia akan jadi murah senyum dan tatapan matanya dipenuhi sorot mengambang yang tidak terbaca. Meski sedikit banyak rasio-nya masih berfungsi dengan baik yang membuatnya tidak jatuh konyol pada rayuan-rayuan yeoja yang selalu tertarik dengan wajahnya, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak berlaku pada Sungjong. Sungjong jauh lebih takut pada Myungsoo yang sedang mabuk daripada Myungsoo yang normal, karena si Pemabuk Myungsoo tidak akan mempedulikan perkataannya apapun yang terjadi.

Seluruh kancing baju Sungjong sudah terlepas, mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yang membuat Myungsoo menggigit bibir. Sekali lagi, namja itu tersenyum kosong pada Sungjong.

"Oppa, sadarlah," pinta Sungjong memelas.

Namun seperti tidak mendengar suara kekasihnya, Myungsoo kembali mencium bibir Sungjong, melumatnya, sementara tangannya bergerak menarik turun pakaian Sungjong hingga jatuh terkulai begitu saja di lantai. Sungjong pasrah menerima semua perlakuan kekasihnya yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke sekitar leher Myungsoo, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghentikan namja itu menyalurkan hasratnya karena meskipun Sungjong berusaha untuk kabur Myungsoo akan menangkapnya dengan mudah. Sungjong menutup mata, mencoba mengikuti saja permainan kekasihnya, membiarkan tangan Myungsoo menjamah setiap bagian tubuhnya dan membiarkan bibir itu meneguk apa yang dia inginkan.

Semburat jingga mulai muncul di sebelah timur, menciptakan garis emas indah yang seperti terlukis melapisi puncak-puncak pegunungan. Perlahan kabut mulai menipis, memperlihatkan jalanan yang lembab dan burung-burung kecil yang baru bangun dari tidur mereka, hinggap berjejer di atap rumah sambil merapikan bulu-bulunya, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut matahari.

-o0o-

_**GyuHyun**_

Klek, Sunggyu membuka pintu apartemennya dan langsung disambut oleh suara tv yang menyiarkan berita di pagi hari.

_Woohyun nonton tv?_ Batin Sunggyu heran. Woohyun yang bangun pagi tidak akan terlalu mengherankannya karena dia terbiasa disambut oleh kekasihnya itu setiap pulang kerja setelah matahari terbit seperti ini. Namun Woohyun yang biasa menyambutnya di pagi hari adalah Woohyun yang memakai celemek dan berbau nasi masak, bukan Woohyun dengan suara tv seperti ini.

Setelah melepas sepatu, Sunggyu bergegas menuju ruang duduk dan memang Woohyun sedang duduk di karpet tanpa melakukan apa-apa di depan televisi. Gadis itu bersandar di sofa dengan sepasang mata lurus menatap layar tv dengan gelas kosong di sebelahnya.

"Woohyun-ah, kau sudah bangun atau belum tidur?" tanya Sunggyu heran.

Woohyun tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih mengarah ke layar tv dan tidak merespon kata-kata Sunggyu sama sekali seolah dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Woohyun-ah, apa kau marah?" tanya Sunggyu lebih hati-hati. Dia meletakkan tas di kursi sofa dan merebahkan pinggul di sisi kekasihnya yang masih tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Woohyunie, kau marah padaku?" tanya Sunggyu sambil memegang bahu Woohyun yang ditepis langsung oleh gadisnya, seolah dia sedang benar-benar marah pada Sunggyu.

Sunggyu menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, para kru akan pergi minum-minum sampai pagi. Kau tidak seharusnya menungguku seperti ini. Kau 'kan masih harus pergi kerja. Mianhe, Woohyun-ah," desis Sunggyu menyesal.

Woohyun masih tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap lurus mengarah ke tv tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Sunggyu mendesis, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Woohyun yang sedang marah dan mengomel jauh lebih bisa dijinakkan daripada Woohyun yang marah dan membisu seperti ini, sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti apa maunya. Untuk beberapa waktu mereka berdua saling diam, membiarkan keheningan menenggelamkan spasi yang ada di antara keduanya.

"Aku akan mengambil air minum," desis Sunggyu merobek kesunyian. Dia mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di atas meja dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Sampai di dapur, Sunggyu menghela napas dengan keras.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Woohyun benar-benar marah besar_, Sunggyu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ditariknya pintu kulkas dengan kasar dan mata sipit itu langsung mengarah pada botol cola yang ditempatkan sejajar dengan botol minum lain. Botol cola yang berisi minuman berwarna kecoklatan seperti air teh itu sudah berkurang isinya separuh, mencuri perhatian Sunggyu. Namja tersebut meletakkan gelas ke atas kulkas dan mengambil botol cola itu. Sunggyu memutar tutup botol hingga terbuka dan mencium aroma air di dalamnya, sekejab mata Sunggyu terbeliak lebih lebar.

_Ini...aku sudah menyembunyikan ini di loker yang paling dalam! Bagaimana bisa ada di sini!?_ Batin Sunggyu panik. Dia memeriksa loker kulkas yang paling bawah, yang berisi sayuran-sayuran segar, menarik kotaknya hingga ujung dan melihat ada jeda yang ditinggalkan botol itu setelah sebelumnya bermukim di sana selama beberapa minggu.

_Aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikan ini dari Woohyun, lalu kenapa..._ekspresi wajah Sunggyu membeku. _Jangan-jangan Woohyunie..._

Sunggyu meraih gelas Woohyun yang dia letakkan di atas kulkas dan mencium bau yang tertinggal di gelas tersebut. Alis Sunggyu mengerut, baunya sama dengan bau air di dalam botol. Dengan segera namja itu membanting pintu kulkas dan bergegas ke ruang duduk. Dia meraih bahu Woohyun yang masih bergeming, memegang wajahnya dan baru menyadari jika ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata gadis itu. Lebih dari itu, wajah Woohyun terasa panas di tangan Sunggyu ditambah dengan sorot matanya yang kosong tanpa getar kesadaran sama sekali.

"Woohyun-ah, apa kau minum air di botol cola yang ada di loker paling bawah?" tanya Sunggyu.

Woohyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap lurus pada Sunggyu yang nampak cemas memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau minum itu? Anniya, kenapa kau tidak bertanya dulu padaku soal botol itu!?" Sunggyu semakin heboh sementara Woohyun masih tidak menunjukkan respon yang signifikan.

"Kau pasti berpikir itu teh 'kan?" tanya Sunggyu. "Woohyun-ah, yang kau minum itu whisky! Aish, jinjja! Pantas saja kau diam terus, kau mabuk!?"

Woohyun tetap di kondisinya semula, diam dan memandang datar pada Sunggyu.

"Aku bisa gila," rutuk Sunggyu sambil melepaskan wajah kekasihnya dan duduk lemas di sisi Woohyun. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyembunyikan minuman seperti itu di kulkas. Ya, Nam Woohyun, kau seharusnya bisa tahu itu whisky dari baunya, kenapa kau masih tetap minum bahkan sudah habis setengah botol? Kau 'kan tidak kuat minum." Sunggyu mengomel.

Woohyun? Tetap diam dan menatap namjachingu-nya sambil sesekali mengedipkan mata tanpa ada aroma jiwa. Sunggyu memandang Woohyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Yeoja-nya itu bukan tipe orang yang bersahabat dengan alkohol dan dia sangat membenci kebiasaan Sunggyu yang selalu minum bir waktu bosan, bukan karena Woohyun tidak boleh minum tapi karena alkohol juga termasuk barang yang bisa merusak kesehatan Sunggyu. Makanya setiap kali Woohyun menemukan ada kaleng bir di dalam kulkas pasti akan langsung dia buang. Untuk menghindari hal itu, Sunggyu harus mati-matian menyembunyikan minuman favoritnya tersebut supaya tidak tertangkap tangan oleh Woohyun. Tapi sekarang yeoja-nya itu malah meminum whisky yang jauh lebih keras dari bir dan jadi mabuk seperti ini.

"Woohyun-ah, mianhe..." desis Sunggyu merasa bersalah, diusapnya lembut pipi chubby Woohyun yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol di dalam darahnya.

"Lain kali aku akan menyimpan minuman seperti itu di tempat yang tidak bisa kau temukan," lanjut Sunggyu menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

Mendadak tangan Woohyun bergerak, memegang tangan Sunggyu yang mengusap pipinya. Sepasang mata gadis itu berubah dari kosong menjadi menatap sendu, gerakan kedipannya juga menjadi lebih pelan. Perlahan kedua alis Sunggyu naik, menyadari ada gelagat yang tidak baik dari gerakan Woohyun.

"Woohyun...ah...?" desis Sunggyu terbata.

Woohyun tidak mengeluarkan suara, dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan Sunggyu dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sunggyu sendiri menggeser tubuh mundur ketika Woohyun merangkak mendekatinya seperti seekor kucing kelaparan.

"Woohyun-ah, aku tahu kau sedang tidak sadar sekarang, tapi kalau kau memulai 'ini' aku mungkin akan sulit untuk berhenti. Kita sudah tidak melakukannya cukup lama dan mungkin aku akan sulit untuk menahan diri. Aku juga mendapat libur beberapa hari, jadi pasti aku..." Sunggyu menghentikan ocehannya karena sekarang dia sudah berada dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Woohyun berhasil membuatnya terbaring di karpet sementara gadis itu berada di atasnya dengan mata masih menatap lurus padanya, menyerangnya dengan teknik puppy eyes yang mematikan.

"Woohyun-ah, jebal..." suara Sunggyu terdengar memelas. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit dan kecapekan."

Woohyun seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Sunggyu dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namjachingu-nya. Rambut panjang Woohyun yang dibiarkan tergerai, terkulai menggelitik pipi dan telinga Sunggyu. Yeoja bertubuh imut itu merapikan rambut hitamnya, menariknya menjadi satu untuk disampirkan di sisi lehernya sebelah kiri. Dia melakukannya dengan gerakan pelan dan kedipan mata yang menggoda. Sangat seksi. Membuat Sunggyu menelan air liur yang terasa seret di tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli kau sadar atau mabuk sekarang, Nam Woohyun. Tapi aku anggap kau sudah memulainya dan jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti," ujar Sunggyu.

Woohyun masih tidak merespon dan melanjutkan gerakannya. Dengan lembut dia mengusap pipi halus Sunggyu, ujung ibu jarinya menyentuh tepi bibir namja itu, mengelusnya sesaat kemudian perlahan menyelusup di antara kedua bibirnya yang terkatup, mengetuk giginya, dan menarik turun rahangnya. Lalu perlahan Woohyun mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga permukaan bibirnya melekat di bibir Sunggyu. Yeoja itu tidak hanya menempelkan bibir namun juga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya yang sudah terbuka. Woohyun yang pemalu akan berubah agresif di bawah pengaruh alkohol, kondisi yang sebenarnya membuat Sunggyu tidak tega tapi juga membuatnya senang.

Sunggyu menutup mata, membiarkan Woohyun melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya, memberikan kontrol sepenuhnya pada yeoja itu. Selagi Woohyun sibuk bermain di dalam mulutnya, tangan Sunggyu bergerak meraih tengkuk Woohyun dan menekan kepala yeoja itu supaya makin menempel di wajahnya. Sebelah tangan Sunggyu yang lain menyelusup ke balik kaos Woohyun, bergerak ke punggungnya dengan pelan, menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit yeoja itu tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Suara presenter di tv menyiarkan berita mengenai cuaca yang akan menggantung selama satu hari di langit Seoul. Meski pagi akan cerah, namun ada kemungkinan sore akan mendung dan presenter menghimbau warga Seoul supaya membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Presenter juga menambahkan akan lebih baik jika menghabiskan sore hari di rumah guna menghindari hujan yang mungkin akan turun.

-TBC-

* * *

Ada yang kecewa? Ada? Ada? Pasti ada! *smirk* LOL

Yang kecewa-kecewa itu pasti yang kepikiran soal NC bagaimana yang keluar. Hayoo, ngaku~ Hayoo, ngaku~ LOLOL

'kan di awal (banget) author udah bilang kalo ini rate-T (saya orangnya konsisten :3) dan kemarin author juga bilang ini cuma NC-15, gak mungkin bisa parah-parah banget, kekeke

Yang kurang puas silakan dilanjutin sendiri bayanginnya #lho tapi sebelum itu jangan lupa **review** yaa karena CHAPTER DEPAN ADALAH CHAPTER TERAKHIR :)

Cast for next chapter MyungJong, SungGyu, & DongYa

Yang pengen ketemu DongYa couple, jangan lupa baca chap 10 eaa #ngalay -_-

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	10. P10 (END)

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia Inspiration dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 10 (terakhir) ini^^

Thanks a lot, guys ... your supports mean a lot to me^^

So, here is **last chapter of INSPIRATION (Infinite)**

Hope you enjoy it^^

.

.

.

Title: INSPIRATION [Part 10] [END]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong, GyuHyun, DongYa, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**INSPIRATION**

**[Part 10]**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara begitu dingin, suhu di luar daun pintu itu sudah mencapai minus 5 derajat celcius akibat pengaruh hujan yang turun semalaman. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu siang hari namun kabut masih menggantung di atap-atap rumah dan di beberapa ruas jalan, membuat para pengguna kendaraan menyalakan lampu guna menerangi jalan yang tertutup kabut tipis. Kabut juga membuat permukaan kaca mengembun meski hujan sudah tidak turun lagi. Kaca jendela dan pintu sebelah luar mengembun sementara di sebelah dalam akan terasa dingin jika disentuh.

Papan gantungan di depan pintu toko ramen Hoya menunjukkan tulisan CLOSE, walaupun kenyataannya ada orang di dalam toko. Hoya dan Woohyun duduk di salah satu kursi tempat makan pelanggan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Mereka sama-sama sedang memakai sweater panjang yang menutupi hingga puncak leher dan topi rajut yang dipakai turun sampai menutupi kedua telinga. Bahkan Woohyun juga memakai masker yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya, memberikan kesan seolah kedua gadis itu sedang benar-benar berjuang melawan hawa dingin meski pada kenyataannya mereka melakukan hal-hal tersebut karena ingin menutupi sesuatu.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Woohyun menghela napas panjang, membuat Hoya kembali menoleh padanya.

"Sakit sekali ya?" tanya Hoya dengan mata menyorot prihatin.

"Eoh," jawab Woohyun pendek. "Aku merasa hidupku sudah terpotong 10 tahun sekarang." Suara gadis itu terdengar parau dan lesu, meski sebenarnya Woohyun punya suara jernih yang selalu berkicau dengan ceria dan bersemangat. Namun hari ini sepertinya yeoja tersebut sedang berada di kondisi yang kurang sehat. Selain memakai pakaian tebal yang nyaris tidak menunjukkan kulit tubuhnya, sebuah lingkaran hitam yang benar-benar hitam menggantung di bawah kedua matanya yang nampak sayu seperti orang yang sudah tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Posisi duduknya pun juga terlihat malas, bersandar setengah berbaring di kursi sambil merenggangkan kedua kakinya yang kala itu memakai celana panjang.

"Pinggangku sakit...aish!" keluh Woohyun.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Sunggyu-ssi orang yang seperti itu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sisi itu sama sekali," ujar Hoya.

"Wajah rubah itu sangat menipu, dia benar-benar sudah menipu banyak orang. Dulu, waktu pertama kali aku melakukannya, aku pikir dia juga orang yang biasa saja. Begitu tahu dia bisa melakukannya secara maraton, aku langsung menyesal menjadi pacarnya. Benar-benar menyesal," keluh Woohyun penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kau tetap jadi pacarnya sampai hari ini 'kan?" goda Hoya dibalas cibiran oleh sahabatnya.

Cring, cring, terdengar lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi tanda ada yang membuka pintu.

"Maaf, hari ini kami tu..." kalimat Hoya dan Woohyun terhenti bersamaan.

"Eoh, Sungjong-ah! Anneyong!" Hoya langsung sumringah melihat sosok adik kecilnya yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Sungjong menurunkan masker di wajahnya. "Unnie, kau tutup hari ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kecewa sambil menutup pintu.

"Ne." Hoya mengangguk membuat Sungjong menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Hoya heran.

Sungjong mengangguk sambil menaikkan maskernya lagi. "Aku belum memasak."

Hoya dan Woohyun hampir bertanya alasan gadis yang begitu hobi memasak dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti Sungjong bisa lupa agenda penting tersebut, tapi begitu melihat cara berjalan Sungjong yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat kedua yeoja itu mengurungkan niat bertanya mereka. Sungjong memakai pakaian yang tidak jauh beda dengan yang dipakai kedua Unnie-nya, dia juga memakai celana panjang dan cara berjalannya, yang biasanya melenggok rapat seperti seorang model, hari itu ayunan kakinya sedikit terbuka dan ada kesan diseret. Seolah ada persendiannya yang tidak beres.

Sungjong menarik kursi di sebelah Woohyun dan duduk merebahkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, ada lenguhan lega saat dia sudah duduk nyaman di kursi. Sungjong menyandarkan punggung dan memandang diam pada kedua Unnie-nya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Waeyo, Unnie?" tanya Sungjong heran.

"Apa Myungsoo juga melakukan 'itu' padamu?" tanya Hoya yang langsung dimengerti oleh Sungjong.

"Ne." Sungjong mengangguk lesu, di bawah matanya juga menggantung lingkaran hitam tanda dia menghabiskan malam tanpa tidur sama sekali.

"Myungsoo tidak ada bedanya dengan Sunggyu, tapi mungkin Myungsoo sedikit lebih mengerikan karena staminanya lebih bagus daripada Sunggyu," ujar Woohyun.

"Myungsoo Oppa tidak sedikit lebih mengerikan, Unnie," koreksi Sungjong, pandangan matanya mendadak hampa. "Dia SANGAT mengerikan."

Hoya dan Woohyun langsung menyunggingkan senyuman kecut melihat Sungjong yang kurus dan sekarang sepertinya semakin kehilangan separuh dari persediaan lemaknya.

"Aigo~ kasihan sekali uri Sungjongie~!" ujar Woohyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pangkal paha Sungjong, membuat gadis itu memekik.

"Unnie, appo!" cicit Sungjong sambil mengelus-elus pahanya yang langsung terasa linu.

"Ara, ara!" balas Woohyun. "Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Dalam tiga hari aku melakukannya lebih dari 8 kali, arajji!? Rasanya pinggangku mau patah dan aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi!"

"8 kali itu sedikit, Unnie!" bantah Sungjong. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku melakukannya. Setiap aku baru selesai dan baru mau memejamkan mata, Myungsoo Oppa langsung menarikku lagi! Aku tidak tidur tiga hari ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidur sama sekali!"

Hoya dan Woohyun langsung bengong mendengar penuturan Sungjong.

"Sungjong-ah," desis Hoya.

"Waeyo?" balas Sungjong.

"Selamat! Kau pemenang dari kontes maraton ini!" Hoya langsung menjabat tangan Sungjong yang dibalas dengusan oleh Maknae-nya.

"Aku bisa percaya kalau ada orang yang kuat nge-seks selama tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa istirahat. Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ada orang yang masih hidup setelah melakukannya," ujar Woohyun dengan mata lurus memandang Sungjong, dalam artian kalimatnya barusan ia tujukan untuk Sungjong.

"Unnie, aku bahkan terkejut aku masih bisa hidup dan berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Aku pikir meskipun aku masih hidup nanti, setidaknya aku mungkin akan lumpuh," balas Sungjong membuat kedua Unnie-nya tertawa.

"Kemarilah, coba aku lihat lehermu," pinta Hoya.

"Anneyo! Ini sangat parah, Unnie. Kau bisa pingsan nanti!" tolak Sungjong seraya merapatkan sweater yang menutupi lehernya.

"Tenang saja, hatiku sangat kuat, aku tidak akan pingsan. Biarkan aku melihatnya," desak Hoya.

Sungjong mengalah dan membiarkan Hoya menarik turun ujung sweater tebal yang mencapai dagunya. Mata Hoya terbeliak lebar melihat banyaknya bekas-bekas ciuman yang meninggalkan warna keunguan yang hampir ada di seluruh permukaan kulit leher Sungjong. Hoya menarik sweater adiknya lebih ke bawah dan bercak ungu kissmark itu masih berlanjut hingga ke tulang belikatnya.

"Omo, Sungjong-ah. Apa ini ada di seluruh badanmu? Kau benar-benar seperti macan tutul sekarang." Hoya tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa gelinya membuat Sungjong merengut.

"Unnie keterlaluan!" Sungjong merajuk kesal.

"Coba buka maskermu." Kali ini Woohyun yang meminta.

"Andwe!" tolak Sungjong meski dia tidak bergerak saat tangan Woohyun menarik turun maskernya.

Tawa Woohyun meledak melihat bibir Sungjong yang seksi dan biasanya berwarna merah seperti buah cherry, sekarang menjadi lebam kebiruan dan sedikit membengkak, menunjukkan jika bibir itu diserang berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Sungjong langsung menaikkan maskernya dengan ekspresi wajah yang semakin kusut. Dalam hati Woohyun bersyukur, meski sekarang dia merasa sakit dan linu di seluruh tubuhnya namun sepertinya Sungjong merasakan 2 kali apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dan Woohyun juga bersyukur karena stamina Sunggyu tidak sebagus Myungsoo, karena jika mereka berdua sama Woohyun yakin kondisinya pasti tidak akan jauh beda dengan Sungjong.

"Sungjong-ah, kau benar-benar wonder woman! Jeongmal!" ujar Woohyun belum berhenti tertawa.

"Unnie...! Aish, kalian jahat sekali!" rengek Sungjong hampir menangis.

"Myungsoo..." Woohyun berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Bagaimana kau menghentikan Myungsoo? Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanmu ke toilet ataupun makan 'kan? Bagaimana caramu menghentikannya?"

"Aku marah dan memukulnya." Jawaban lugas Sungjong kembali membuat Hoya dan Woohyun tertawa bersama-sama.

"Aku memukulnya dengan sangat keras dan memarahinya. Hanya karena dia sibuk dan kami tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk tidur bersama, bukan berarti dia harus melakukan itu selama 3 hari berturut-turut 'kan? Jadi aku memarahinya dan akhirnya dia mau mengerti lalu melepaskan aku," cerita Sungjong.

"Sungjong-ah, kau mau tidur di tempatku malam ini?" tanya Hoya yang langsung disambut anggukan semangat oleh Sungjong.

"Tapi bohong!" Hoya langsung tertawa membuat adiknya merengut kembali.

"Unnie, biarkan aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini. Jebal...! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi, aku lelah," rengek Sungjong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sungjong-ah, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Namja-namja itu bukan orang yang kekurangan pekerjaan. Mereka tidak sering mendapatkan hari libur. Setelah ini mereka akan pergi ke kantor dan pulang pagi lagi. Jadi kuatkan dirimu, Sungjong-ah," ujar Hoya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sungjong.

"Andwe, Unnie. Badanku tidak akan kuat lagi. Badanku sakit semua." Sungjong masih merengek seperti bayi.

"Sepertinya di antara kita, kaulah yang paling beruntung, Unnie," ujar Woohyun pada Hoya yang masih tersenyum-senyum.

"Ne! Hoya Unnie sangat beruntung. Dongwoo Oppa bukan tipe orang yang pemaksa seperti Myungsoo Oppa. Menyenangkan sekali pasti bisa tidur dengan nyaman bersama Dongwoo Oppa," tambah Sungjong penuh rasa iri.

"Ara, aku memang beruntung punya Dongwoo, tapi aku tidak yakin dia beruntung memilikiku," ujar Hoya sambil menarik turun ujung sweater-nya dan memperlihatkan bekas kissmark yang juga menghiasi hampir seluruh lehernya. Woohyun dan Sungjong berdecak bersamaan. Jika di kasus mereka berdua, Myungsoo dan Sunggyu-lah yang memegang kendali permainan. Maka di kasus Hoya adalah sebaliknya, Dongwoo yang menjadi budak dan Hoya yang menjadi majikan. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Hoya 'menindas' Dongwoo yang berwajah lugu seperti itu untuk menuruti keinginannya.

"Unnie, kaulah wonder woman yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar wonder woman sejati," ujar Sungjong dibalas leletan lidah oleh Hoya.

Cring, cring, selagi para yeoja tersebut asik mengobrol, mendadak pintu terbuka dan masuklah namja-namja yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Bersamaan, Hoya dan kedua teman perempuannya menghela napas.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian memandang kami seperti itu?" tanya Dongwoo heran begitu mendapati tatapan mata tidak menyenangkan dari kekasih dan kedua orang temannya.

"Anniyo," jawab Woohyun dan Sungjong bersamaan lalu melengos. Hanya Hoya yang menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoo dengan senyuman manis.

"Chagiya~" panggil Sunggyu manja pada Woohyun yang sedang memperbaiki posisi duduknya, namja itu merangkul kekasihnya penuh rasa sayang, tidak mempedulikan wajah Woohyun yang bermendung. Myungsoo juga secara natural mendekati Sungjong dan duduk di sebelahnya, memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Woohyun ketus.

"Kami mau makan," jawab Myungsoo simpel.

"Hoya Unnie sedang tutup, bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan pesan itu padamu, Oppa?" tanya Sungjong.

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Awalnya aku ke sini akan mengajakmu makan di tempat lain, lalu di depan toko aku bertemu dengan mereka," jawab namja itu sambil menunjuk Sunggyu dan Dongwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama? Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak keluar berenam?" ajak Sunggyu.

"Oppa..." kalimat peringatan Woohyun terpotong.

"Biasanya yang mengajak pertama kali harus membayar!" Myungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata yang baru saja akan diucapkan oleh Woohyun, membuat Sunggyu terdiam dalam sekejab.

"Ah, benar," desis namja bermata sipit itu menyadari kebodohannya.

"Babo-ya, babo," dengus Woohyun pada kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, kali ini patungan saja. Sekalian untuk merayakan proyek di Jepang yang berhasil jatuh ke tangan tim kita, bagaimana?" celetuk Dongwoo membuat mata Sunggyu dan Myungsoo membelalak bersamaan.

"Ssstt...!" kedua namja itu mendesis keras, dengan cepat Dongwoo segera menutup mulutnya, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah seiring dengan tiga pasang mata yang mendadak berubah jadi setajam pedang menatapnya.

"Jadi proyek di Jepang itu beneran, Oppa?" tanya Sungjong pada Myungsoo yang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau bilang kau gagal mendapatkannya dan akan beristirahat selama beberapa bulan sampai ada rencana konser yang baru?" tambah Sungjong makin menyudutkan kekasihnya.

"Sungjong-ah, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku pikir aku tidak akan mendapatkan job itu, serius! Aku pikir aku tidak akan mendapatkannya! Tapi kemudian CEO menghubungi ketua tim kami dan..." kalimat Myungsoo menggantung karena mata Sungjong sudah menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Kau bohong padaku?" tanya Sungjong mengintimidasi.

"Sungjong-ah, aku juga baru tahu setelah aku memberitahumu. Aku bermaksud untuk memberitahumu..."

"Memberitahu apa!? Kau memberitahuku hal itu tiga hari yang lalu, aku yakin kau juga sudah mendapatkan beritanya sejak lama tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal!?" Sungjong meledak.

"Mianhe, jeongmal jeongmal mianhe!" Myungsoo menundukkan kepala dengan tangan menyatu di atas kepalanya.

"Terkuburlah di salju Hokkaido, tenggelamlah di laut Osaka, Oppa! Aish, jinjja!" Sungjong mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Mianhe, Sungjong-ah! Jinjja! Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal mianhe! Sungjong-ah~ㅠㅠ Uri yeppeuda Sungjongie~" Myungsoo merayu dengan sejuta kata-kata manisnya dan permintaan maaf yang tidak berujung, namun ekspresi Sungjong tidak berubah.

"Kojo! Pergilah ke Jepang! Sana pergi!" Sungjong frustasi.

"Baru selesai satu konser dan kau sudah mau menggarap konser yang lain, Oppa? Kau ingin mati? Aku sih tidak keberatan kalau harus jadi single lagi," ujar Woohyun pada Sunggyu yang memasang wajah paling sedih yang dia miliki. Secara otomatis namja itu sudah menyatukan tangan di depan wajahnya. Memohon.

"Mianhe..." desis Sunggyu.

"Kh, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu?" tanya Woohyun. "Matilah dulu baru aku akan memaafkanmu," sambung yeoja mungil tersebut dengan tajam.

"Woohyun-ah~ㅠㅠ" Sunggyu memegang lengan Woohyun yang langsung ditepis oleh kekasihnya, namun Sunggyu dengan keras kepala memegangnya lagi.

"Woohyun-ah, kau tahu 'kan kau itu seksi seperti Hyun-Ah, jadi..." Sunggyu mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya. "Maafkan aku kali iniii saja! Aku janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir tahun ini! Yakso!" Sunggyu mengeluarkan jari kelingking kedua tangannya.

Woohyun mendesis keras seperti ular. "Tentu saja ini akan jadi yang terakhir tahun ini! Kau pikir sekarang bulan apa!? November, Oppa! November! Babo-ya!?" Woohyun menyembur.

"Hoya-yaho-ya~" Dongwoo mencolek-colek lengan gadisnya yang memilih untuk diam dan tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

"Uri kyeopta Howonie~" Dongwoo masih memanggil Hoya dengan sangat manis.

"Mianhe..." sambung namja berwajah lugu itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Hoya menoleh, menatap Dongwoo dengan mata datar yang mengulitinya.

"Saranghae~❤" Dongwoo membentuk hati dengan kedua lengan yang diletakkan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Kojo." Satu kata meluncur dari mulut Hoya. Tegas, datar, dan dingin. Memusnahkan senyuman Dongwoo.

"Hoyaaa~ㅠㅠ" ekspresi Dongwoo langsung berubah.

"Woohyun-ah, Sungjong-ah." Hoya memanggil kedua adiknya. "Kalian mau tidur di tempatku malam ini?"

"Dengan senang hati, Unnie!" jawab Sungjong cerah.

"Na do," sambung Woohyun sambil tersenyum.

Berkebalikan dengan wajah senang Woohyun dan Sungjong, wajah Sunggyu dan Myungsoo langsung berubah kaget.

"Andwe! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir untuk tidur di tempat lain? Andwe!" protes kedua namja itu tidak terima.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" balas Woohyun pada Sunggyu yang langsung terdiam.

"Neoui hana ppunin sarang...?" desis Sunggyu lantas nyengir, memunculkan senyuman innocent-nya yang membuat Woohyun makin frustasi.

"Kojora! Kojo!" Woohyun menyembur lagi.

"Untuk Oppa-ku yang tampan, aku tidak akan menginap di tempat Hoya Unnie..." ujar Sungjong dengan wajah manis.

"Ah, jeongmal?" senyuman langsung muncul di bibir Myungsoo.

"...dengan satu syarat." Sungjong mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa itu? Syarat apa itu?" kejar Myungsoo penasaran.

"Lepaskan job di Jepang dan beristirahatlah." Mendengar kalimat Sungjong yang dikatakan dengan penuh senyuman, membuat senyum di wajah Myungsoo langsung sirna.

"Tidak bisa?" Sungjong masih tersenyum manis.

"Sungjong-ah..." Myungsoo akan merayu lagi tapi kekasihnya keburu bicara.

"Enyahlah. Sampai jumpa." Kalimat pendek yang tegas dan datar, membunuh Myungsoo dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik.

"Howon-ah, kalau mereka menginap di rumah kita, lalu aku bagaimana?" Dongwoo memiliki masalah yang berbeda dari kedua temannya.

Hoya memandang datar pada kekasihnya. "Koridor di depan pintu sepertinya kosong. Atau di parkiran basement?"

"Howonie~ㅠㅠ!" Dongwoo memasang muka memelas.

"Tidurlah dimana pun kau mau kecuali di dalam rumah," ujar Hoya mengetukkan palu keputusan.

Dongwoo merengut, lalu memandang kedua sahabatnya yang memberikan tatapan mata tidak jauh berbeda, memelas.

_Ini gara-gara kau. Ya, Jang Dongwoo!_ Sunggyu bicara dengan matanya.

_Ah, wae~?_ Dongwoo menyadari tatapan penuh tuduhan yang dilontarkan Sunggyu padanya.

_Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan apa yang mau kau katakan, Hyung! Aish, jeongmal!_ Myungsoo ikut menyalahkan Dongwoo.

"Howon-ah," panggil Dongwoo dengan otak berputar mencari cara meluluhkan hati kekasihnya.

"Waktu ke Jepang nanti, setiap kru diijinkan untuk membawa maksimal 1 orang dalam perjalanan sebagai teman karena kami akan mengurusi konser selama sebulan tanpa pulang ke Korea sama sekali. Kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut," ujar Dongwoo.

"Noona." Myungsoo ikut membujuk Hoya. "Karena keuntungan yang didapat perusahaan dari konser kemarin sangat banyak, jadi biaya hotel selama sebulan akan ditanggung oleh perusahaan dan kita ke sana murni cuma untuk bekerja dan berjalan-jalan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya apapun lagi. Kau bisa belanja dan jalan-jalan sesukamu!"

"Hoya-ya." Sunggyu juga buka suara. "Kalau kau ke Jepang, kau akan bisa mencicipi ramen di Jepang dan membuat inovasi baru untuk tokomu ini. Bagaimana? Sekali mendayung, 2 pulau terlewati. Benar 'kan? Kau bisa jalan-jalan sambil berbisnis."

Mata Hoya berkedip bimbang.

"Chagi," bisik Dongwoo. "Aku dengar hotel yang disiapkan perusahaan itu termasuk hotel yang bagus. Lokasi kerja kami juga di Osaka, jadi dekat dengan pantai. Bayangkan, melihat laut dari jendela kamarmu, melihat matahari terbit, bukankah sangat romantis?"

Mata Hoya membulat, sekejab menatap Dongwoo dengan sorot meminta keyakinan, lalu bergantian menatap Sunggyu dan Myungsoo yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jin...jja?" desis Hoya. Wajah trio namja langsung cerah seketika, berkebalikan dengan wajah Woohyun dan Sungjong yang mendadak suram.

"Itu benar, Noona! Hotelnya bagus dan dekat dengan laut. Suasananya juga sangat romantis! Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya," ujar Myungsoo bersemangat.

"Oppa, geumane!" pekik Sungjong pada Myungsoo. "Unnie, jangan terbujuk dengan kata-kata mereka!" pinta Sungjong pada Hoya.

"Tim kami akan bergabung dengan tim konser dari Jepang, itu akan meringankan 50% beban pekerjaan kami. Jadi ada kemungkinan kami tidak akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu kami untuk bekerja dan kau bisa punya waktu lebih banyak dengan Dongwoo di Jepang. Jarang-jarang 'kan kalian bisa 'berkencan' di luar negeri." Sunggyu menaik-naikkan alis penuh makna. Sementara di sebelahnya, Woohyun meradang.

Hoya tersenyum, kedua pipinya memerah dan gesture tubuhnya berubah malu-malu.

"Ah, chagiya, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau sangat imut kalau begini, membuatku ingin memakanmu. Aumm~!" goda Dongwoo semakin membuat Hoya klepek-klepek.

"Ah, Oppa, hentikan~ kau membuatku malu~" Hoya menutup wajah.

"Jadi...aku tidak akan tidur di luar 'kan malam ini?" tanya Dongwoo hati-hati.

"Untuk apa kau tidur di luar? Di luar akan sangat dingin, lebih baik kita minum kopi sambil nonton tv." Jawaban Hoya tidak hanya membuat Dongwoo mengepalkan tangan penuh rasa puas, tapi juga berhasil membuat Sunggyu dan Myungsoo bersorak senang.

"UNNIE!" hanya Woohyun dan Sungjong yang terpuruk.

"Woohyun-ah, Sungjong-ah, kalian juga sebaiknya ikut ke Jepang. Mencoba suasana baru itu pasti sangat menyenangkan," ujar Hoya polos.

Mulut Woohyun mengerucut. Sungjong mencibir.

"Chagiya, kau pernah dengar Shibuya dan Harajuku 'kan? Nanti akan 'ku temani kau belanja ke sana. Ne?" ujar Myungsoo sangat manis pada kekasihnya.

"Oppa, kau tahu aku tidak hobi belanja," jawab Sungjong datar.

Myungsoo terdiam.

"Geudae-ya, di Jepang nanti kau bisa mencicipi banyak makanan khas yang belum pernah kau makan sebelumnya. Itu sangat menyenangkan 'kan?" Sunggyu membujuk gadis tercintanya yang sedang melipat tangan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Aku sedang diet, Oppa," ujar Woohyun.

Sunggyu skakmat.

"Ah, aku dengar di hotel tempat kita menginap nanti menyediakan paket khusus berbulan madu. Harganya cukup murah untuk satu minggu menginap," celetuk Dongwoo membulatkan mata Hoya. Sekejab Hoya menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot seolah ingin membungkam mulut namja itu. Baru saja dia mendengar keluhan-keluhan dari Woohyun dan Sungjong mengenai hubungan di tempat tidur dan sekarang Dongwoo malah menyinggung hal itu.

Persis seperti dugaan Hoya, sepasang mata Woohyun dan Sungjong langsung menajam mendengar kalimat Dongwoo. Sementara Sunggyu dan Myungsoo langsung terlihat bersemangat.

"Jinjjayo? Paket bulan madu?" sambut Myungsoo.

Dongwoo mengangguk.

"Apa ada hal-hal semacam sarapan yang diantar ke kamar?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada pengantin baru yang pergi sarapan ke restoran?" balas Dongwoo memunculkan senyuman lebar Sunggyu.

"Woohyun-ah, ayo ikut ke Jepang. Ne? Ayo, ke Jepang!" bujuk Sunggyu tiba-tiba.

"Sungjong-ah, kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu 'kan? Hanya kau yang paling mengerti aku di dunia ini. Ayo, ke Jepang! Akan 'ku temani kau jalan-jalan kemanapun kau mau di Jepang nanti, tapi kau harus ikut denganku ke Jepang. Ne? Jebal, Sungjong-ah~" rengek Myungsoo.

Woohyun dan Sungjong menolehkan kepala mereka dengan pelan, menusuk Sunggyu dan Myungsoo dengan tatapan mata tajam yang mematikan. Tanpa melupakan rasa sakit dan linu di seluruh tubuh mereka, terutama di bagian selangkangan yang masih terasa nyeri, kedua yeoja itu menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Hoya menjitak kepala Dongwoo dengan gemas seolah merutuk: 'Kenapa kau mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu!?'. Sementara Dongwoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa cuma mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan sorot mata polos.

"Woohyun...ah..." desis Sunggyu getir melihat gelagat tidak baik dari kekasihnya.

"Sung...jongie..." Myungsoo memandang ciut pada Sungjong yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara terompet yang menyuarakan perang dari dua yeoja yang sedang marah besar.

"ANDWEEE!"

**-The End-**

* * *

Is it already time to say goodbye? ;_; huweee~ I will miss you, guys ㅠㅠ

Mianhe kalo selama ini author banyak salah dan bikin cerita yang kira-kira gak sesuai sama keinginan kalian atau bahkan bikin kalian nyesek dan sebel bacanya. So sorry~ *deep bow*

Thanks a lot buat para readers yang udah baca, review, follow, favo, dan termasuk juga bayangan-bayangan hitam yang langsung 'tutup tab' begitu abis baca. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING *sobbing* saranghae~❤❤❤

Sekali lagi, buat yang review-nya gak (karena lupa atau kelewatan) atau gak bisa (karena 'guest mode') author bales, jeongmal jeoseonghamnida~ *deep bow* just sacrifice me then ㅠㅠ hiks-

But really, you are the best readers ever! :) Your review, your enthusiastic, and your inspirit really really really motivate me to write this story till the end. INSPIRATION'S READERS ARE REALLY INSPIRATIVE ONES! JJANG!^^ (y) (y) (y)

Sampai ketemu lagi di FF Infinite yang lain, guys^^ I will look forward to it, lol

* * *

In this last chapter, mind to **review**? :)

I won't force you this time^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

See you next time~^^❤

-Myka Reien-


End file.
